Return of the Dragon Slayer
by AyJay
Summary: Dean is disappearing for days at a time with no memory of what he's been doing. Coupled with the strange dreams, he is slowly starting to unravel. What secret does he hold that is so powerful, it refuses to be locked away any longer? Sequel to The Crone
1. When Time Has No Meaning

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter One.**

_It raised its head, its eyes blinking slowly as it felt the first rippling of a disturbance on the wind. It moved cautiously out of its cave and into the sunlight, its head turning left and right as it felt for the disturbance again. Its tail swished back and forth, a low rumble beginning in its belly as the disturbance was borne on the winds again. It spread its leathery wings wide, its head thrown back as it opened its jaws and roared. A roar that was joined by its brothers and sisters; a roar that echoed through its homeland... and a roar that echoed in a distant mind and awakened one that had been asleep too long._

--------------

He opened his eyes slowly, the bare cement floor cold against his cheek. He blinked once, then again, his eyes slowly adjusting to the early morning light that was just starting to filter through the broken window. He rolled onto his back, his mind automatically assessing his body for injuries. He found none. He put his arm over his face, he hated the first few minutes of this, he knew what had happened…well not exactly _what, _but ...'_it' ..._had happened again…the waking up and not knowing where he was or what he'd done.

He finally pushed himself up and sat, taking in his surroundings. It looked like he was in the basement of an old tenement building. There were empty boxes and crates leaning against a disused boiler, cobwebs and dust _everywhere_ …well everywhere except for a rather large area not far from him. He wasn't surprised to see that, the circular pattern was now a familiar sight. He looked at his watch, almost 6.30am…time to figure out where the hell he was, how far away he was from Sam...and how long he'd been missing this time.

He found the Impala two blocks down from the tenement building, checked her over and making sure no-one had touched his baby. He removed his black leather coat; the coat he had a strange attachment to …but had no memory of how it came into his possession. He never wore it…he only ever woke up in it.

He threw it on the back seat, got into the car, gunned the engine and headed out.

-----------------

Sam was pacing the room of the latest crappy motel when Dean walked in "Where the _fuck _have you been?"

Dean shut the door behind him, refusing to look into Sam's eyes "Out"

"It happened again, didn't it?" he grabbed at Dean as he went to walk past him _"Didn't it?"_

Dean shook Sam off him "I just went out for some air Sammy, that's all"

"Bullshit! You left to get food two days ago! Two fucking days ago, Dean! Or did you forget that too?"

"Let it go, Sam" and he walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Sam stared at the door for a while before going out to the Impala. He saw the coat on the back seat and shook his head, he only ever saw that coat when Dean came back from one of his disappearing acts. This one had been a relatively short one, most usually lasted about five days. He went to the trunk and opened it, checking the weapons. He looked at the old sword Dean had picked up in a military disposal store; it had been sharpened and cleaned again. He'd never seen Dean use the sword but he _knew _Dean was using it when he disappeared. Those damn disappearances that were on the increase, the disappearances that had started not long after the dreams had. He looked back at the motel room, what the _hell _was going on with his brother?

He closed the trunk and went back to the room. Dean was still in the shower, he sighed, went to the laptop, pulling up the site he'd found, the site he hoped would give him an answer as to what had been happening to his brother this last year. He'd been tapping away for a few minutes when he heard a crash from the bathroom. He got up quickly and went to the bathroom door.

"Dean, you alright, dude?" he got no response "Dean!" he knocked on the door "DEAN!" he pounded on the door "DEAN!" he tried the handle, locked. He stepped back, raised his foot and kicked the door open; Dean was slumped in the shower, bleeding heavily from a gash to the head and there was blood streaming from his nose "DEAN!" He ran to him, turning off the shower and lifting his brother out and onto the floor. He grabbed a towel, putting it the gash "Dean…wake up, dude. Come on…" he patted Dean's cheek and noticed his eyes moving rapidly under closed lids. "Dean…hey, Dean…"

He called the paramedics when his brother starting seizing.

----------------

Sam sat in the chair by the hospital bed, waiting. Waiting for Dean to wake and waiting for the damn doctors to give him some kind of answer as to what had happened to his brother. He chewed on his thumbnail as he watched Dean sleep; they'd sedated him to stop the seizures and told Sam it was just a waiting game now.

He looked up when an orderly came and cleared the empty coffee cups from the bedside table, giving Sam a smile filled with pity. It took all of Sam's strength not to slam the man against the wall and punch the living shit out of him. He waited and waited, watched as nurses came and went, checking Dean and giving Sam perfunctory smiles and hollow words and deflecting his questions for answers.

He was talking quietly to Dean when a doctor finally came to see him. He checked Dean over quickly, made notes in his chart before finally turning to Sam and giving him a genuine smile.

"I'm not sure if this is the answer you're looking for Mr Hetfield, but apart from the cut to the head and some unusual brain activity, your brother is the picture of health"

"What do you mean 'unusual brain activity'?" asked Sam.

The doctor sat on the edge of Dean's bed "First off, you need to understand that what we _don't _know about the brain far outweighs what we do" Sam nodded "The CT scans have shown no masses of any kind, there's no bruising or swelling, nothing to indicate the fall has caused any type of injury. What I _have _noticed is increased brain-wave activity in the part of the brain that governs memory"

"Sooo…what does that mean exactly?"

The doctor smiled again "Not sure, and until your brother wakes, we won't know if there's been any damage in that area. Has he had any problems with memory lately? Losing track of time, unable to remember what he just did, loss of childhood memories…anything like that?"

Sam thought long and hard before answering. Dean would seriously kick his ass if he found out he'd told _anyone _about his 'mystery trips' "No. Not that I've noticed"

The doctor nodded and rose from the bed "He's in good hands here, Mr Hetfield. I'll speak to you when he wakes" he patted Sam on the shoulder and left the room.

Sam looked over at his brother and whispered "_What _is going on in that head of yours, Dean?"

Dean didn't know what was going on in his head at all. He was asleep, in a sleep so deep that nothing was registering in his conscious mind. But deep within the recesses of his mind a battle was waging. A battle that had started as a whisper almost five years ago, a whisper struggling to be free of its imprisonment. The whisper grew slowly, chipping away at the walls that surrounded it but the walls were high and strong and the process was a difficult one. But the memories that were held within those barriers were too powerful to be kept hidden, their determination to escape, to be free, driving it relentlessly forward. The memories gave its owner small glimpses into its world, trying to give him the tools he needed to break free. Not realising the clues it was leaving were slowly pushing the man over the edge.

Sam watched as the rapid-eye-movement began under Dean's lids again and he wondered what it was Dean was dreaming about this time, unaware that he was watching his brother fight a battle, a battle for which even _he _was unaware.

------------------

Dean opened his eyes slowly, the pounding in his head and ache behind his eyes almost unbearable. He turned his head and looked into the smiling face of Sam "Hey, Sammy" he croaked.

"Hey, yourself. How're you feeling, dude?"

Dean pushed himself up in the bed, leaning back against the pillows "Fine" he looked around "I'm in hospital? Why the hell am I in hospital?" he pushed the covers back and swung his legs out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" said Sam, trying to push Dean back into the bed.

"Getting the hell out of here" he looked around "where are my clothes?"

"Dean, you're _not _going anywhere. You fell in the shower and started having seizures" he grinned "You don't _have _any clothes here"

"Where's the Impala?"

"Outside but Dean…"

Dean grabbed a blanket from the bed, wrapped it around himself and went to the window, first floor, good, and he could see the Impala in the parking lot. He opened the window and felt Sam's hand on his shoulder.

"What the _fuck _are you doing?"

Dean grinned at his brother "Getting out before they bring in the hospital food, dude…well that and I want to avoid any excess probing" and he slipped out the window.

Sam clenched his hands into fists as he stared at his brothers retreating figure. He turned grabbed his jacket, Dean's chart from the end of the bed and followed his brother out the window.

----------------------

Sam sat watching his brother sleep, this time he was asleep in the motel bed, happily snoring away and seemingly not a care in the world. He picked up Dean's chart again and reread it, trying desperately to decipher the doctors writing. He rubbed at his eyes and looked at his watch, he'd been awake for almost forty-three hours. He got up, stretched and put the chart on the table, closing the laptop before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into his bed. He was asleep minutes later, the exhaustion of the last two days making his trip into deep sleep almost immediate.

Dean was in a deep sleep as well, although not as deep as his brothers. He was aware of the sounds of Sam moving around the room and finally falling into the other bed. One part of his mind registered this while another part ventured into a dream-state his sub-conscious was starting to become accustomed to.

He saw flashes of a place, an unreal scene laid out in front of him. He knew this place couldn't be real, nothing was this colourful or this beautiful. Blue fields were laid out in front of him, the sky was a wonderful swirling mix of oranges and pinks; distant red, snow-capped mountains reached towards the sky and he smiled. He turned when he heard a far-away roar carry on the winds and he knew it was time to get to work.

Dean's eyes opened, he turned and saw his brother crashed on the other bed, good. He got up, dressed quickly and left the room quietly, locking the door behind him. He went to the car, opening the trunk, grabbing the substitute sword, not _his _sword, _his _swords were missing but this would have to do for now. He put the sword over his back, grabbed the leather coat and put that on as well. He got into the Impala, releasing the handbrake and easing the car out of the parking lot before starting the engine and heading out. His mind functioning on auto-pilot…you see Dean Winchester was still asleep.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Skin Deep

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Two.**

Dean slipped quietly back into the motel room at around midday and found Sam still asleep. He was thankful for that, he didn't want to face all the questions. Questions for which he had no answers.

He'd awoken on the floor of an abandonned warehouse in the middle of the night, coat and sword with him and that same swirling pattern on the floor in front of him. He had slowly risen and taken a step towards the pattern when he'd felt a searing pain in his head. He'd fallen to his knees, letting out a low yell and the next thing he remembered he was in the Impala, wearing the coat, his sword on the floor at his feet, the sun high in the sky. He had sighed and started the car; he was worried, he'd had two episodes in one night...he didn't remember that _ever _happening before...he'd laughed hollowly, shit, he didn't remember _anything _anymore.

He looked over at Sam again, he wasn't sure how long he'd been gone but he guessed it was just one day, as the clothes he remembered Sam last wearing were thrown over the end of the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt, ignoring the niggling pain in his back as he fell into a fitful sleep…

_He was back in __**'that world'**__…that place he only ever found in his dreams. A place he longed to be, a place he longed to revisit, a place he knew wasn't real. _

_He was sitting on the blue grass as two horses grazed close by; he was totally relaxed here, still revelling in the wonderment of this place and he was talking with someone. He didn't know who, as he couldn't see them, but the voice was that of a woman. He couldn't hear what she was saying either but he felt an ache every time she spoke. _

_He was taken away from that place and moved on to another. A lake, a lake the colour of honey. He sat down, plucking a blade of blue grass from the ground and twirling it in his fingers as he watched the strange birds and fish that inhabited the lake and he smiled as he watched the fish leaping into the air before splashing back into the golden liquid. He lay back on the grass, the sweet smell of something like honey-suckle floating on the wind, a gentle caress on his skin. _

_He didn't know how long he lay like that, his senses taking in every part of this place, wanting to experience it all before it was ripped away from him. It was that thought, the realisation that this place had been stolen from him that started him to anger, but he didn't want that feeling while he was here, he didn't want to taint this place with anything negative. He opened his eyes slowly, looking up into the pink and orange sky, watching unbelievably beautiful birds circle above him. He frowned and pushed himself up when he heard a distant sound, a sound that was beginning to become more and more familiar to him, one he couldn't quite place but one he knew was vitally important. _

_He looked back over the lake and watched as it started to slowly fade, blurring round the edges as it began to close in on itself…it was being taken away from him again and he fought against it, wanting to stay here…not wanting to leave but knowing he would…he always did. And he yelled in frustration, in anger, in sadness as he was dragged from this world and back to his own._

------------------

Sam woke to groans coming from the bed next to his and his own groans joined his brothers as he woke. He'd fallen asleep on his arm and every movement sent shooting pains up it and into his neck. He rolled over and saw Dean lying on his stomach, shaking his head as he groaned and muttered _'no, no, no…let me stay…'. _Dean was having another one of the dreams. Sam sat up slowly, trying to move his arm as little as possible. He looked over at Dean again and his heart skipped a beat, all thoughts of the pain in his arm forgotten. The back of Dean's t-shirt had spots of blood on it. He got up quickly and went to his brother, lifted the shirt gently away from him and stared. Dean had gone out last night, snuck out while Sam was sleeping…again …and this time he'd come back with a tattoo on his back.

He sighed and gently shook Dean's shoulder "Dean…Dean…time to wake up, dude…" Dean's eyes snapped open and had that far-away look in them they always did when he woke from one of _those _dreams only this time, his eyes were tinged with sadness "S'Alright, Dean…" and he sat back on his bed "What was it this time? The blue fields again?"

Dean sat up and rubbed his hands down his face and nodded. He swung his legs out of bed and stretched, wincing a little as he did so.

"Sore back?" asked Sam.

"Yeah"

"That'd be the tattoo"

"_What?" _asked Dean incredulously.

"The tattoo, dude" he looked at his brother "Looks like you went out again last night, got yourself a mother of a tattoo on your back. Go look"

Dean got up and went to the bathroom. He removed his t-shirt and turned, looking over his shoulder …and at the tattoo of a large dragon that took up most of the left side of his back; its head went up over his shoulder and onto the top part of his chest. It must have taken hours…and he didn't remember getting it at all.

Sam stood in the bathroom doorway, watching Dean's reaction to the tattoo. He could tell by the look on his brother's face that he had no memory of getting it. "Where did you wake up this time?"

Dean was unable to drag his eyes from the mirror "Two towns over" he mumbled.

"Coat and sword?" Dean nodded "That tatt would have taken _hours, _Dean"

Dean reached over and turned on the shower "Unless you want to see me naked again, dude. Get out" and he pushed Sam out the door and locked it. He turned back to the mirror and stared at the tattoo, he shook his head as the steam started to fill the room, he must still be tired because for a moment, it looked like the tattoo had moved.

---------------

Sam went to the laptop and entered a search directive for tattoo parlours. He found three possibilities and rang them, it was the second one. He spoke to the owner for a while before closing his phone. Dean had come in last night around midnight and had known exactly what he'd wanted. He'd selected a picture and made slight alterations to it before sitting down. It had taken two tattoo artists to finish it as Dean refused to leave until it was done. When Sam had asked the man if Dean had said anything, the man had hesitated before answering. He'd said the only thing Dean had said to them was that he and the dragon were one. After that, he hadn't spoken, had just sat in the chair in complete silence.

Sam looked up as Dean walked out "Dude, we gotta talk about this. The disappearances are happening more and more often. The time between them is getting shorter as well. It's escalating, dude" he shook his head "What do you _do, _Dean?"

Dean threw on his jeans and a clean t-shirt and sat on the bed "That's just it, Sammy. I don't _know_. I don't know _why_ I go there and I don't know what I do _once _I'm there" he sighed, he didn't want to talk about this. He looked at Sam and smiled "But I'll be alright" he slipped his boots on. "You find us anything evil to kill? I'm itchin' for a fight"

"Jesus, Dean!" he tapped at the laptop "I've been looking up some shit…and I think I found something that matches what's happening to you" he looked at Dean "They're what's called _'fugues'_. It's where you lose time, awareness of what you're doing and sometimes loss of your…identity, you forget who you are and you do things that you normally wouldn't do…say…I don't know, like _get tattoos_"

"Fugues?"

Sam nodded "It says here that sufferers often run from their environment, like they're escaping something, their mind doesn't want to face it so they run" he chose his next words very carefully "It's a form of …umm, hysteria, it says. You're running from something, Dean…"

"Fugues"

"Yeah"

Dean stood "Yeah? Well _fugue _you, Sammy! I'm not fucking hysterical and I don't run from _shit!_ So you take that laptop and shove it up your ass!" he grabbed his jacket and stormed out.

Sam heard the Impala start up and the screeching of tyres as Dean did what he said he _wasn't _doing…running. Running from something...running from the truth.

------------

_The dragon soared high above its homeland, his wings spread wide as he looked down upon his sanctuary, his sanctuary that was soon to be invaded. He and his kind were about to go to war, a war they didn't want to fight but a war they __**would **__fight, fight to the death. They would __**not **__become the slaves of men again. They were proud, honourable creatures and they would not be humbled by the ones who thought themselves superior. _

_The pact that had been made millennia ago with the previous 'protectors' of this land had been broken. The 'new ones' had come, come onto their land and given them an ultimatum; join forces and bring the race to the forefront of all the others or watch the systematic slaughter of their kind. The 'new ones' had declared war and the dragons would __**not **__shy away from it. _

_He circled high in the sky, sending out another call, a call that had remained unanswered …until now. He felt the stirrings from that 'outer world' and he sent the call out again. An 'awakening' was beginning and he issued a roar that shook the ground beneath him. _

----------------

Dean sat in the Impala, his head leaning against the window as the sun beat down on him. He was starting to lose control, control of his actions and control of himself. He was more than worried, he was scared. Scared because he believed he was losing his mind and if that happened...he shook his head, Dean Winchester out of control was something he didn't want to think about.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore Sam's words, the words that kept circling his mind..._'you're running from something, Dean'. _He didn't think that was right though, he thought that maybe, maybe he was running _towards _something. And that was the thought his mind latched onto as he fell into another sleep…

_He was travelling with Sam, on the road like they always were, Sam was talking to him about something they had to find, find and kill. Something evil, which really wasn't all that surprising considering what it was they did. He looked out the window at the skyline they were approaching…New York, they were going to New York. He felt a fluttering in his stomach, a sense of foreboding coupled with excitement. New York, he would find answers there, he was sure of it. _

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt a rippling on his back and what he thought was the sensation of claws in his skin. He shifted again then frowned in his sleep as he heard a soft whispering…a beckoning…he was being called to…

His eyes snapped open when he heard a roar that rocked his very soul.

"New York…" he whispered.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Unexpected Visitors

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Three.**

Sam sat quietly in the Impala as they headed towards New York. It had been about six years since they'd last been there and for the life of him, he couldn't remember exactly why. It was a hunt of some kind, he was sure of that but the specifics eluded him. He'd been over his father's journal a heap of times trying to find some mention of what they'd done in New York but he'd found nothing. He'd asked Dean what he remembered of the trip but Dean had just shaken his head and turned up the music.

They'd been on the road for four days now, Dean had managed to stay put for those four days but the dreams had been increasing in intensity and they were both tired, _dog _tired. Dean had been thrashing about in his bed the previous night and Sam had found it nearly impossible to wake his brother from the dream. He'd had to slap him hard across the face to wake him and when Dean's eyes had finally come into focus, Sam had been frightened by what he'd seen. The distinction between fantasy and reality was starting to blur for his brother and he was slipping further and further into the dreams. They were taking hold of him and if it kept up, it would drive Dean over the edge.

And Dean now flat-out refused to talk about the dreams all he would say was that they would find answers in New York, he was sure of it.

Sam wasn't so sure and he wasn't all that eager to get there either. When Dean had first told him they were heading to New York, his heart had started racing and his mouth had gone dry. He'd tried to talk Dean out of going, he didn't know why he'd done that but he had a _bad _feeling about the trip. Dean hadn't listened of course, had just grabbed his bag and gone out and waited for Sam in the Impala.

Dean also had mixed feelings about the trip to New York. The closer they got to the city, the more vivid his dreams became; the last one especially so. He'd been a place that was even more beautiful than the world he'd been visiting. This place was _'sacred'_, he didn't know how he knew, he just did.

He'd been standing in a field of richly violet grass, a man next to him; a man he was sure he knew but had no memory of ever meeting. The man had pointed and Dean had followed his direction, he saw nothing but silver-leaved trees …and then the ground had started to rumble underneath him and the distant trees shook. He felt a shiver of anticipation run through him as he heard the crashing of underbrush and then one of the trees had burst into flame but he hadn't been at all scared. Even when a thunderous roar had echoed through the valley, he had felt no fear. He was _meant_ to be here, this was _his _place. His heart had started to race and his skin tingled as he realised he was about to see something that would change his life forever. But Sam had woken him from that dream and for a fleeting moment, he had hated his brother, hated him for taking him away from that place.

He put his fingers to the scar on his right cheek, the scar he'd had for about six years; the scar he had no memory of getting; the scar that burned ever deeper, the closer he got to New York. Closer to Mickey's.

---------------

Mickey was in the bar, cleaning tables as the last of the hunters dragged themselves upstairs. He heard the door open and when he looked up he couldn't believe who he saw. Sam and Dean Winchester. If he'd been holding a glass, he was sure he'd have dropped it. Oh, this was bad, this was _very _bad indeed. He limped behind the bar as the boys came over and sat themselves up on stools. Mickey noticed how Sam sat back in the stool, subconsciously refusing to put his hands anywhere near the bartop.

"Two Buds, thanks Mickey" said Dean.

"Do I know you?" asked Mickey, putting two Buds on the bar as he studied them. They hadn't aged a bit, of course, but there were both _very _different from the two men that had left here six years ago.

"It's been a while… but yeah. We were here about six years ago" said Dean as he threw money on the bar and picked up his beer. He stopped mid-sip when his eyes lit upon the stuffed-hare sitting on a shelf behind the bar "You still got that damn hare?" asked Dean with a grin.

Mickey nodded "What are you boys doing back in New York after so long then?"

Dean shrugged "Just looking around …kind of a road-trip of sorts I guess… getting away from everything. You know how it is"

Mickey nodded and watched as Dean rubbed absentmindedly at the scar on his cheek; he took in the dark circles underneath his eyes and the haunted look they now held. "Can't remember your name"

Dean smiled and put out his hand "Dean Winchester" he motioned towards Sam "My brother Sam"

Mickey shook Dean's hand and Dean frowned slightly at his touch "Dean" he shook Sam's hand and Sam frowned a little as well "Sam"

He looked at them "I'm just about to close for the night, there are rooms upstairs if you want"

"Thanks, Mickey. Sounds good" said Sam and he put his beer down "I'll get our bags" and he went out to the Impala.

Mickey looked at Dean "You alright, Dean?"

Dean nodded "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Mickey shrugged "No reason. You just look a little…worn out, I guess"

Dean nodded and rubbed at the back of his neck "It's been a long trip back here" he put his beer down on the bar, got up and went to check on his brother.

"I bet it has" muttered Mickey.

-----------------

Mickey locked up and showed Dean and Sam to their room, a different room from the one they'd stayed in last time, he made sure of that. He shuffled down to his quarters at the end of the hallway and locked the door behind him. He grabbed a beer from his fridge, he never drank while he worked so this was his first of the evening, he was sure it wasn't going to be his last. He slumped into his armchair and removed his prosthetic leg, rubbing at the stump to ease the ache he always had at the end of his shift and he thought about the appearance of the Winchesters.

He'd been surprised, hell, more than surprised, it had shocked the shit out of him. He hadn't _ever _expected to see them again…well not until it was time to go and finally get them. Bring them back. But for them to show up _now_ …he shook his head, it had to be more than a co-incidence. He knew Dean had been the one to bring them back here, it was written all over his face. The man was in turmoil. Mickey sighed, he hadn't agreed with the decision that had been made six years ago, had argued against it but it had been done anyway and the consequences of that decision and the ones made after it…well _no one _had seen that coming.

He had two choices…two directions in which to point the men. He reached over and grabbed the whiskey from the side-table; beer wasn't going to cut it tonight and the decision he had to make would either save or destroy his people. He just didn't know which would be their salvation.

---------------

Dean fell into a deep and easy sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sam stayed up and watched his brother for as long as he could but he could feel the hands of exhaustion pulling at him and he finally surrendered, hoping his brother would be there in the morning when he woke.

Dean's mind registered his brothers deep and steady breathing and he rose quietly from the bed, dressed and slipped out the door. He walked silently down to the bar, weaving his way through the empty tables and whispered before unlocking the door and closing it behind him. He went to the Impala, taking the sword and coat from the trunk, putting them on before getting behind the wheel and heading out. He had work to do.

----------------

Sam woke feeling refreshed. He hadn't slept this well in longer than he could remember and he had desperately needed a good nights sleep. He rolled over and groaned when he saw the empty bed. He got up quickly and dressed. He looked at his watch, shit, it was almost midday…maybe Dean was down in the bar…but he knew he was kidding himself. Dean was gone again, he was sure of it.

He jogged down the stairs to the bar, there were four hunters there…but no Dean. He went over to Mickey who was picking up empty beer bottles from one of the far tables.

"Mickey"

Mickey smiled "Afternoon, Sam. I take it you slept well"

Sam gave him a short smile "Yeah, thanks. You haven't seen Dean have you?"

Mickey looked at Sam and saw the worry and…fear, yeah, that was fear, in the man's eyes "No, son, I haven't"

"Shit" said Sam, turning away from him and heading to the door. The Impala was gone "Shit" he turned and Mickey was standing behind him.

"We need to have a chat, you and I"

"Now's really not the time, Mickey"

"Now's _exactly _the time, Sam. You need to sit down and tell me _everything _that you and Dean have been doing these last six years and I mean _everything_. Something's going on with Dean and I've a feeling I may have the answers you're looking for"

-------------

Mickey sat back in the chair and picked up his coffee, it was cold. He got up and bought the pot back to the table and filled his and Sam's cups again before sitting back down.

"And you don't know where he's going or what he's doing?"

"_He _doesn't know, Mickey. I've never been able to follow him, it's like he _knows _when I'm in a deep sleep and won't hear him leave ...but he has no memory of anything. Just wakes up in strange places and he's always wearing the coat and carrying the sword" Sam watched as Mickey sat back in his chair, rubbing at his chin. He didn't know why he was telling Mickey all of this, but for some reason he knew he could trust this man.

"And the tattoo?"

Sam shook his head "Has no memory of getting it and the damn thing's _huge_. I spoke to the owner of the tattoo parlour and he said the only thing Dean had told them was that he and the dragon were one"

"And the dreams, blue fields and a pink and orange sky…"

"Yes, dammit! We've been _over _this, Mickey. He's starting to believe the place is _real_. He can't tell fantasy from reality anymore and he's _out there_ with a freakin' sword doing god only knows what!"

"Settle down, Sam…"

Sam shook his head "You said you had answers, Mickey? Well Dean said we'd _find _answers here. So start talking because the longer Dean's gone…"

Mickey sighed "I can't tell you much of anything, Sam. I wish I could but…I made a promise to someone. What I _can _tell you is that Dean isn't losing his mind. In fact, he's _finding _it" he held up his hands as Sam started to protest "I can't give you the answers you need but I can send you to someone who can" he rose from the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Sam.

"Back to work. Until your brother comes back, there's not a lot we can do"

So they waited... waited and waited. Sam spent the next couple of hours pacing the bar, going out to check the front lot, coming back in, pacing some more and then going out to check for Dean again. Mickey had finally had enough, Sam was making the other hunters in the bar nervous so he put him to work, hoping it would be a distraction for the boy.

Dean had finally turned up around 11 that night. He looked haggard and the circles under his eyes were even more prominent. He sat down at the bar as Mickey put a beer in front of him, studiously avoiding eye contact with Sam.

"Have a nice day trip, Dean?" asked Sam angrily.

"Sammy, please…not now" and he drank almost half the beer in one go then put the beer down on the bar and rubbed his hands down his face.

"Dean" Dean looked up at Mickey "You're not going crazy, son"

Dean laughed hollowly "No?"

Mickey smiled "No" and picked up a coaster, wrote on the back of it before passing it to Dean "You go there, you'll find the answers you're looking for"

Dean looked at the co-ordinates then back to Mickey "What makes you think I'm looking for answers?"

"Aren't you?"

Dean looked at Sam "You been talking out of school, Sammy?"

"Fuck you, Dean" he grabbed the co-ordinates out of Dean's hand and went upstairs.

Dean looked at Mickey "How do you know I'll find the answers I'm looking for there?"

Mickey smiled "Trust an old man, Dean"

They looked up as Sam came downstairs with their bags. He walked to the door and turned back "Well?"

Dean finished his beer, sighed and followed Sam out the door.

Mickey watched them both leave and wondered if he'd done the right thing.

----------

They drove in silence towards the co-ordinates Mickey had given them. Sam was at the wheel and he refused to speak to Dean. Dean had tried a couple of times but had given up when he'd seen the look on his brother's face, he hadn't seen Sam this pissed at him in a long time. He sighed and put his hand to his head as he felt a searing pain briefly flash through it. He shook his head and concentrated on the road in front of him. Answers. He was finally going to get answers.

They hit the outskirts of New Jersey and twenty-minutes later turned onto a dirt track. Dean felt the scar on his cheek start to burn and another pain jolt his head as they travelled further down the track. They finally reached a clearing that held a small cabin. There was a light flickering in one of the windows and smoke spiralling out of the chimney into the star-filled night.

Sam pulled the Impala next to an old Dodge Charger and killed the engine. They sat in the car and stared at the cabin. Dean shook his head again as a dull thudding started in his mind. He felt Sam's hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine" said Dean and he pushed the door open and got out.

Sam followed his brother out and they moved towards the front of the Impala. Sam looked at his watch "It's after midnight, Dean. You think…" he stopped as the front door of the cabin opened. There wasn't enough light for him to see who it was, but he could tell from the silhouette that it was a woman. She walked somewhat hesitantly towards the porch steps and Sam felt butterflies start up in his stomach. He turned to his brother, Dean was staring and rubbing at his temple "You sure you're okay?" he whispered.

Dean nodded "Headache"

Sam turned back as the woman walked down the porch steps, she was still in the shadows but as she took another step, she was lit by the moonlight and he frowned, she was familiar. He couldn't quite place her and he didn't have time to think about it as his attention was drawn from her by his brother's yell. He turned and managed to grab Dean as he fell to his knees. Dean's hands were clamped around his head and his nose was bleeding. "Jesus!"

Dean was letting out low grunts of pain that turned into a yell as he started to shake violently. Sam looked up as the woman came over and crouched in front of Dean. She took his head in her hands and turned his face to hers "Dean"

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

"No, Sam. Dean…listen to me" she said.

Dean was in agony, the pain in his head was almost unbearable. He didn't know what was happening to him but when he'd seen the woman, seen her face his mind seemed to have …exploded…that's what it felt like. He could see nothing, hear nothing above the pain. Then he had felt hands on his face and a soft voice…a voice he _knew._

"Dean…Dean…look at me" she forced his eyes to hers and she smiled at him "I'm gonna help you, Dean, okay?"

He lifted his eyes to the voice and forced his eyes to focus. He smiled "Finn…" and he slumped against her as his memories came crashing back.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. A Secret Withheld

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Four.**

Finn looked into Sam's worried and confused eyes "Give me a hand getting him into the house, Sam"

Sam lifted his brother into his arms "How do you know our names?" he asked as he followed the woman into the house. He walked into an open-plan cabin, a fire was burning in the fireplace, there was a small kitchen off the main room and three doors to his right.

"Bring him this way" she went to the first door and opened it, turning on the light and going to the bed, pulling back the covers "Lie him down"

Sam lay Dean down on the bed, he removed his jacket and boots as the woman left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a towel and cleaned the blood from Dean's face and neck as Sam pulled the covers up. She took a small vial from her shirt pocket and opened it; she opened Dean's mouth and put some of the liquid under his tongue, then put the vial in the drawer near the bed.

"We need to call the paramedics" said Sam urgently.

The woman smiled at him "No. He'll be alright now. He just needs to rest"

Sam watched as she put a hand gently to his brother's face before rising and drawing the curtains across the windows.

"Come on, let him sleep, Sam. He'll be fine, I promise" and she pushed Sam gently from the room and switched off the light "I'll leave the door open so you can keep an eye on him but he won't wake til morning" she walked to the kitchen "You want a coffee? Beer?"

"I want some answers" said Sam as he followed her to the kitchen. He watched her as she put a kettle on the stove. She was tall, over 6ft, short pixie-style dark hair, green eyes and incredibly fit "You seem familiar…"

She turned and smiled at him "I would"

"I remember now…we saw you once, me and Dean, at Mickey's…about six years ago. You were leaving as we got there. Dean thought he knew you…but couldn't remember your name. Finn was it?"

She nodded "Finn Jacobs. So you want anything, Sam?"

"Answers. Lets start with how you know our names"

Finn poured herself a coffee and Sam felt his mouth water at the smell of it. She smiled at him, got another cup, poured and passed it to him "Come sit" she smiled "Don't worry, I'm not a serial killer or anything" and she went to the couch.

Sam followed her slowly, sticking his head into the room to make sure Dean was alright. He was out. He went and sat in one of the armchairs "Well?" he sipped his coffee and then looked at it.

"Good huh?" he nodded and took another sip. She smiled at him "Yeah, you liked it last time you had it too"

"Last time?"

"Alright, Sam. I'll give you some answers, not all of them, I need to speak with Dean first before I tell you everything" she looked at Sam and asked earnestly "How's he been?"

He was about to say 'fine' and stopped himself, this woman seemed to genuinely care for his brother. He sighed and shook his head "Shithouse. This last year especially; he's…bad dreams, or _good _ones according to him. Disappearing…and why am I telling you all this?"

"He found his way here?" she asked.

Sam shook his head "Mickey told us to come here for answers" he looked at her "Still haven't got any"

She sipped her coffee "Shit, Sam. I don't even know where to start"

"How 'bout with how you know our names and how even though Dean said he didn't remember yours all those years ago, he does now"

She nodded "Dean remembered my name because his memories have come back. I think they've been trying to come back for a while now if what you're saying is true"

"Why would I lie? And what do you mean his memories have come back?" he sipped at his coffee.

"I didn't…forget it. Alright, you're gonna have to believe me now, Sam. I know you'll find it difficult but I'm telling you the truth" she took a shaky breath "We've met before Sam, we worked together about six years ago; you, me, Dean and Mickey"

Sam shook his head "No, we didn't. I'd remember"

She shook her head "No, you wouldn't" she shifted uncomfortably on the couch "I…ahhh, shit."

"Just tell me"

She put her cup down and looked into his eyes "You don't remember because I took the memories from you. From you _and _Dean"

Sam laughed "Yeah, right"

She gave him a small smiled "I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true. Look, I know that your name's Sam Winchester, you're twenty-eight, you used to go to Stanford before Dean dragged you away to look for your Dad. You and Dean are hunters, Sam. And that beautiful car out there is Dean's pride and joy."

"Google us did you?"

She laughed softly "No. I know more about Dean than I do about you, Sam. Tell me, these dreams Dean's been having…blue fields?"

Sam stared at her "How do you know what my brother's been dreaming?"

"They're not _dreams_, Sam. That place is real" said Finn.

Sam looked at her, Jesus, she believed it. Great. He'd bought Dean to someone that was only going to feed his brothers delusion "Alrighty then, thanks for the coffee but we'll be on our way now" he stood.

Finn stood up "Sam, I know this is difficult to believe…"

Sam laughed "Ya think?" he shook his head "I thought Dean was losing his mind so we come here to find answers and we're supposed to get them from someone who's clearly already lost hers!"

She laughed softly "Thanks, Sam" she sighed again "Listen, you can't take Dean anywhere now. Sit down and I'll tell you what I can…come on, sit. Please" she smiled "I'll make you something to eat and get you another coffee if it'll persuade you. Come on, please"

He looked between the bedroom where his brother slept and the woman pleading with him to stay "Shit"

She smiled "Good" and she went to the kitchen to fix him something to eat.

They sat on the floor in front of the fire as Sam ate. He'd never tasted anything so good, the food seemed to melt in his mouth and he hadn't realised how hungry he was. "So talk"

"Okay. You and Dean came to New York about six years ago because you were having dreams about me. Me and, as you liked to call her, _'an old evil chick'_, who was coming for me. Her name was Baba Yaga…" Fin watched for Sam's reaction, he frowned "You don't remember?"

He shook his head "But the name…it's familiar"

She nodded "You and Dean helped me kill her"

"You're a hunter too?" he asked as he continued to eat.

She shook her head "No. I'm kind of like a _'protector'_ of sorts. It's difficult to explain" she paused "What comes to mind when I say the word _'Ancient'?" _she asked.

Sam shrugged "Old. Aged"

She nodded "Sam, you ever wonder why you and Dean haven't aged? Why you look exactly the same as you did six years ago?"

"Never really thought about it" he lied.

She smiled at him "Uh huh"

"Good genes"

"No" she shifted on the floor "Okay, Sam. Get ready for a story that's gonna blow your socks off"

-----------------

Sam sat staring into the fire as Finn finished the story. It had taken almost two hours and he was even more confused than before they'd arrived. What she'd told him _couldn't _be true. But he'd had a sense, deep down, that it _was _true. He looked over at her, she was watching him, concern in her eyes.

"Why would you _do _that? Why would you take our memories from us?"

"I thought I was doing the right thing. You and Dean were needed here…to hunt. You do _good _things, Sam and you had unfinished business with the yellow-eyed-demon…" she shook her head "Look, why don't you get some sleep. You can crash in with Dean or sleep on the couch. I need to speak with Dean before I explain anything else" she got up and Sam rose as well.

"I'm sorry, Sam" she said earnestly.

He nodded "I'll crash in there" and he pointed to the room where Dean was still sleeping.

"He won't go wandering about, Sam. You don't need to worry about that anymore" he nodded "I'll see you in the morning" and she went to the other room, opening it quietly and locking it behind her.

Sam stared at the door for a long time before going to the room and crashing out next to his brother.

------------------

Dean woke as he felt someone kick him in the leg. He looked over and saw Sam sound asleep next to him. Fully clothed, thank Christ. He sat up slowly and looked around…where…and then it hit him. Finn. This was Finn's place. He felt the anger rise in him as it all came back. All _his _memories came back. The ones she'd taken from him. _Stolen _from him. He got out of bed quietly, opened the door and closed it behind him. She wasn't there but he could smell freshly brewed coffee and went and poured himself some. He looked out the kitchen window and saw her sitting on the porch steps, coffee in hand. Oh, he and Finn were going to have it out.

Finn turned as the screen door opened and her smiled stopped when she saw the look on his face. She wasn't surprised, Dean's memories had come back last night and he'd have realised what she'd done to him "I'm sorry, Dean"

He went and sat on the other side of the porch steps "Sorry doesn't cut it, Finn"

She nodded "I know it doesn't"

"You _stole _my memories from me. I never said you could _do _that. What right did you have to go into my…my mind and take that away from me? Fucking hell!" he sipped at his coffee "You _knew _how much I loved that place and you _took _that from me! I thought…" he laughed "I thought I knew you, Finn. Those two weeks…"

"Dean, those two weeks…" she shook her head "You and Sam were needed here, in this realm, to fight and save people like you always had. I thought I was doing the right thing"

He laughed hollowly "Yeah? Well I've been…how long _has _it been, Finn?"

"Six years" she whispered.

"SIX FUCKING YEARS?" he stood and walked down the porch steps "Six _goddamn _years! I thought I was losing my _mind _Finn! I've been dreaming of Larten Vola…fucking hell…I've been stopping 'Wrong Ones' coming through in my _sleep_, goddammit!"

"Keep it down, Dean. Sam's still sleeping. We were up late last night"

"You took _all _his memories didn't you? Not just the ones of the killings" she nodded "Did you give them back? Sam's memories?"

She shook her head "I can't"

"Why not? You gave me my memories back…eventually!"

"No, I didn't. Your memories came back on their own. All I did last night was help you sleep through their return"

"Well give them back to Sam. All the ones except the killings"

"I _can't, _Dean. I don't have the magic anymore"

Dean went and sat down again "What do you mean you don't have it anymore? You're a freakin' Ancient. I've _seen _what you can do" he laughed "Jesus, you wiped _my_ memory, Finn"

"Yeah, well I'm still an 'Ancient', that's never gonna change but…I had to make some choices…and it meant I lost my magic, well most of it, the powerful stuff anyway. I can still do rudimentary healing but not a lot more"

"Bullshit"

She shook her head "No bullshit"

"Well I want my swords and I want to go back to Larten Vola. I want to take Sammy there so he knows I'm not crazy"

She sighed "I can't take you, Dean. I'm not allowed back there"

"What? You're a freakin' _Princess"_

She laughed hollowly "Not anymore. I've been banished"

"What? What do you mean you've been banished?"

"Just that" she said.

He shook his head "I don't understand, Finn. You _killed _Baba Yaga, you fulfilled that prophecy and you saved your people. How…there's no _way _Gideon would have allowed that" he paused "Oh, Jesus…he's not…"

She shook her head "No, he's alive. But he doesn't rule Larten Vola anymore, Jonas saw to that"

"So…wouldn't that make _you _the next in line?"

"Normally, yeah. But like I said, I had to make some choices and …" she shrugged "I live here now"

"Shit, Finn. I know you've made some pretty crappy choices" he pointed to his head "but what would make you give up your home?"

They turned when the door opened and a small boy came out rubbing his eyes, a stuffed dragon under his arm "Mamma?"

Dean dropped his cup as he stared at the boy, he had dark hair and green eyes like his mother but he was _all _his father.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Family Ties

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Five.**

Dean watched as the boy shuffled over and climbed into his mother's lap, the toy dragon held tightly to his chest, as Finn's arms went round him,

"Morning, kiddo. You sleep alright?" she kissed the top of his head.

He nodded, looked over at Dean, cocked his head then turned to his mother "I _told _you he was coming"

She smiled "Yeah, you did. And I told _you, _you were smarter than me"

He giggled "I am" he looked at Dean "Don't be angry with my Mamma"

Dean just stared at the boy. His heart was pounding in his chest and he figured that if his legs didn't feel like jello and his ass wasn't glued to the steps, he'd have done what Sam had said you did when in a 'fugue' state…run. Run like the freakin' wind. This was his son, there was no doubt. And he was _seriously _freaked out. And it was something _else_ Finn had kept from him. He wanted to yell at her, scream at her…shake her until she told him why…_why_ had she done all of this to him? But he didn't want to scare the boy, it wasn't his fault, it was his mothers.

"Don't be angry with my Mamma" he said again.

"Aaah, I'll try" he croaked. He cleared his throat "So, umm…what's your name?"

"Elderick Attacus Icabod Jacobs" he said seriously and held out his hand.

Dean stared at the boy, the poor kid, what had Finn been thinking? He reached out and watched as his hand seemed to move in slow motion towards the boys. He took the small hand in his "Nice to meet you. That's an…umm…interesting name…"

The boy giggled and shook Dean's hand, pumping it up and down dramatically and Dean smiled "Okay, you got me. Now hit me with your real name"

"Caleb"

Dean smiled at him "Phew…and nice to meet you, Caleb Jacobs" he stifled a laugh, it was like a bad rhyme.

Caleb giggled, looked at his mother and she nodded "Caleb Jacobs Winchester"

Dean nodded…Caleb Winchester…Jesus Christ.

Finn could see that Dean was trying to hold it together in front of the boy "You want some breakfast, little man?" he nodded "Come on then" she stood, picking Caleb up with her.

"Are you staying, Dean?" asked Caleb.

"We'll talk about it later, Caleb" said Finn "Let me get you some brekkie okay?" he nodded and she carried him inside, Caleb watching Dean over her shoulder.

He gave the boy a small smile as he disappeared inside and turned to look out over the fields surrounding the cabin. Jesus Christ…a son. He had a son. He shook his head…he didn't _want _a son…he didn't want _any _children, let alone one he'd been tricked into fathering. The boy seemed nice enough…he smiled to himself…and a smart ass, what a surprise. But if Finn thought he was gonna hang around and play _'Daddy' _she was in for a rude shock. He didn't _do _that. Dean Winchester was no father.

He didn't look up when he heard the screen-door open but he took the coffee she handed him.

"How old is he?"

"He turned five a few months ago" she sipped her coffee "I know you're pissed at me and you've every right to be but don't take it out on him. He's a good kid"

He finally looked over at her "Does he know who I am?"

She nodded "He's always known you were his father. I've explained to him about why you're …not around. He doesn't blame you…" he glared at her "shit…that came out wrong"

"You knew didn't you? When you took my memories, you _knew _you were pregnant" she nodded slowly "Fuck me, Finn! What were you thinking?" he laughed "You _told _me you couldn't _get _pregnant…" he shook his head "you're quite the liar aren't you?"

"Dean, I didn't lie about that…I…"

"Stop it!" he put his cup down and stood, walking down the steps and pacing in front of her. He stopped and turned to her "I had a _right _to know! I had a _choice! _But _again _you took that away from me! How fucking selfish are you? You _steal _my memories! You left me to believe I was going fucking crazy! And now I find out you tricked me into getting yourself pregnant and I have a _son _I had no idea existed!" he laughed again "You're a real piece of work, Finn" he shook his head at her "You've really managed to fuck me over good haven't you?"

The screen door flung open and Caleb came out "Don't talk to my Mamma like that!"

"Caleb, go inside and finish your breakfast" said Finn

"No! He don't talk to you like that!"

She smiled at him "Thank you, and its '_doesn't _talk'. Now go back inside while I speak with Dean" he stared at her defiantly "Do as I say, Caleb"

He lifted his eyes to Dean's "You be _nice _to my Mamma"

"Caleb" said Finn again and he turned and went back inside, slamming the door behind him. Finn looked at Dean "You want to yell at me, Dean, I understand that" she got up and walked down the stairs "But you do it away from Caleb" and he followed her toward the far field.

-----------------

Sam woke to the sound of the screen door slamming. He turned and saw the empty bed and got up slowly. He rubbed his hands down his face, stretched and went to the window, he pulled the curtain back and saw Dean and Finn standing in the adjacent field…well Finn was standing, Dean was pacing in front of her, stopping to yell at her …_a lot. _Ouch. Understandable but ouch. He breathed in deep as the sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the half-open door. He smiled, coffee…awesome.

He walked out of the bedroom and stopped when he saw a child sitting at the table eating cereal. He about shat himself when the boy turned his face to him and smiled.

"Hi" said the boy.

"Aaah, hi…" stammered Sam as he walked slowly towards the kitchen, unable to tear his eyes away from the boys face. He went and poured himself a coffee as the boy watched him while he ate. Sam came back to the table and sat opposite him and looked into his brother's face.

"Dean's outside yelling at my Mamma. She said I have to let him"

"Okay" he sipped his coffee. No wonder Dean was freaking out "I'm Sam"

He smiled "I know. Mamma told me about you"

He nodded "What's your name?"

"Mordecai Elazar Abner Jacobs" he grinned at Sam.

Sam grinned back "Your mother has a wicked sense of humour" he sipped his coffee and smiled "I'll just call you…smart ass"

Caleb giggled "You funny" he spooned more cereal into his mouth, put his spoon down and stuck his little hand out and said through a mouthful of food "Caleb Jacobs Winchester"

Sam shook his nephews hand "Nice to meet you, Caleb Jacobs Winchester" he laughed softly.

"I know, but Mamma said I was called after my Gramps" he smiled "She say…she _said …_they laugh at him too" he grinned "Caleb Jacobs…funny"

Sam sat forward in his chair and rested his arms on the table "So…"

Caleb looked up at him "You stay here…you need to help my Mamma and help Dean"

"Help them how?"

"Help them go back" he said.

"Go back where?"

"Home"

"The blue fields"

Caleb nodded "Dean has to go and…do stuff. You have to help him"

Sam looked up as the screen door opened and Dean came in, the anger clearly visible on his face. He looked at Caleb and tried to smile, he didn't do a very good job. He turned to Sam "I see you've met my… aaahh…"

"Son? Yeah" Sam looked at Caleb "I like him" and Caleb grinned.

Dean nodded "Alright, pack…we're leaving"

Sam looked at Dean then back at Caleb before turning to Dean again "No"

"What?"

"I said, no, Dean.

Finn came in and smiled at Caleb, then looked at Sam "Morning, Sam"

"Morning, Finn"

He watched as she went into the room he had shared with Dean last night. He looked at Dean "Sit down" Dean shook his head as he stared at Caleb.

Finn came back out carrying two swords. She went and handed them to Dean "Here they are" she turned to Caleb "Caleb?" he shook his head "Caleb, it's not yours. Go and get it, please"

He sighed and hopped out of his chair, pulling the back of his pyjamas up as he went to his room. He came out a few minutes later carrying a shield with a dragon on it. It was almost as big as him, but he bought it over to Dean and handed it to him.

Dean took it "Thanks" Caleb looked at him then kicked him in the shin "Hey!"

"Caleb!"

"My Mamma said you a good man…I _believed _her" he looked at his mother "You _lied _to me!" and he ran back to his room, Finn following him and closing the door behind them.

"Oh, well done, dude. Way to alienate your son"

"Shut the fuck up" he looked a the closed door then back to Sam "Pack"

Sam shook his head "Nope. You want to run, go ahead. I'm gonna hang round for a bit. Come back and get me when you start acting like an adult"

"Are you shitting me? You _know _what she did to us! And now…now…"

"Now you have a son. Suck it up, dude. It was bound to happen sooner or later what with you randomly bang anything in a skirt; and he seems like a nice kid" he grinned "He kicked you, I _like _him"

"You're an asshole"

Sam looked at Dean's swords and shield "Well you've got what you came for didn't you? And you have all the answers you need haven't you? So hit the dirt track, Dean. Go back to hunting demons and poltergeists…you got some wicked looking swords to do that with now. I mean everything's back to normal now right?"

"How can you not be pissed at her?" asked Dean incredulously.

"I _am _pissed at her. I'm not pissed at the kid though" he sighed "Whether you like it or not, Dean, that's your son in there" he pointed to the door "It's not _his _fault Finn lied to you"

The door opened and Caleb came out, he'd changed into jeans and a t-shirt and he walked in front of his mother and went and stood in front of Dean. He looked back at his mother

"Go on"

He looked up at Dean "Mamma said I have to say sorry for kicking you"

"Caleb"

He sighed "Sorry for kicking you…_Dean" _he turned to his mother "Better?"

"Not really, no"

"Well I'm _not _sorry!" and he kicked Dean again.

"OW!"

Sam was cracking up, the kid had attitude and then some. If there was any doubt he was Dean's son, it had just been dispelled.

"Caleb!" he turned to his mother and she sighed when she saw the hurt in his eyes "Go outside and feed your animals. We'll speak about this later"

He glared at Dean one more time before going outside.

Sam laughed "Oh, I _like _him, Finn" he looked at Dean "Wonder where he gets the attitude..."

"It's not freakin' funny! He had _boots _on that time" and he rubbed at his shin.

"Wait here, Sam" and Finn went back to her room and came out with a sword and shield and passed them to Sam "These are yours. I grabbed them before I left …home"

He stood and took them; there was a Phoenix on the shield and a Phoenix carved into the handle of the sword "Mine?"

She nodded "I can't give you your memories back, Sam and even if I could, I'm not sure you'd want them"

"Well that's not your decision to make, is it?" said Sam.

"You're right, it isn't. And I'm sorry I can't help you with them. If they decide to come back on their own, get in touch" she went to kitchen counter and wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to him "I'll help you if I can"

He took the piece of paper "Caleb said I have to stay. He said I need to help you and Dean go back home"

"Can't go back home, Sam. Caleb knows that. I think he just wanted you to…stay around for a bit. I've explained that you need to go look after some things…"

"No" said a voice from the doorway, they turned as Caleb came back in, a wolf at his heels.

"Jesus Christ!" said Sam as he backed away.

"Don't worry, Uncle Sam" he smiled "'_Wolf'_ is a good boy" he patted the wolf's back "Aren't you Wolf?" the dog 'woofed' and went and sat near Finn's feet. Caleb looked at his mother "You _tell _them, Mamma"

Dean shook his head and turned to Finn "Something else you're hiding? What a surprise"

Caleb looked at Dean "No, you didn't let my Mamma explain to you. You yell too much. She's sorry she didn't tell you about me. But she was 'tecting you and 'tecting _me_."

"Protecting?" asked Sam.

Caleb nodded. He looked at Dean "Mamma wouldn't tell them who my Daddy was 'cause she _know _they try and kill me if they know. They think my name Caleb Jacobs, not Caleb Winchester"

Dean crouched in front of the boy "Why would they want to kill you, Caleb?"

"You know"

"I don't"

"Yes, you hear them. They talk to you. They tell you to come help them"

"I don't understand. Who talks to me?"

"The dragons, of course"

"And _why _would 'they' want to kill you"

"Not the dragons. _Them. _The bad men_"_

Dean felt his anger rise "Why? You're just a little boy"

Caleb looked at him, confusion on his face "'Cause I'm _your _boy and you the 'Dragon Slayer'. _You _the one that stop the bad men and help the dragons be free.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Explanations

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Six.**

Dean felt his anger rise "Why would they want to kill you? You're just a little boy"

Caleb looked at him, confusion on his face "'Cause I'm _your _boy and you the 'Dragon Slayer'. _You _the one that stop the bad men and help the dragons be free"

"Me?"

"Aaah, I hate to bring this up but 'Dragon _Slayer'_ …doesn't that mean he _kills _the dragons?" asked Sam…"And I can't believe I'm buying into this" he said quietly.

"No. I mean, yes" started Finn and Sam just stared at her. She laughed "Sorry. In the beginning, the 'Dragon Slayer' did just that. The Ancients were at war with them..." she gave a small smile "they were kicking our arse apparently"

"What with the whole shooting of fire thing" Dean grinned then stopped himself, he was still pissed at her.

She gave him a small smile "Yeah, but they're formidable when they fight together. They're not the mindless, blood-thirsty reptiles your literature makes them out to be. They're intelligent, proud and courageous and when they work together…" she shook her head "they'll destroy everything in their path"

"Then why would Dean have to 'set them free'?" asked Sam.

"That's complicated" said Finn "Caleb?" she crouched down and the wolf licked her face "Easy, Wolf" she pushed him away and Caleb walked over and whispered in her ear, she frowned "You sure?" he nodded and whispered some more "Okay. Take Wolf outside and finish feeding the animals" she kissed his forehead "Keep him with you"

"Okay. Come on, Wolf" he turned and headed towards the door.

Dean put his hand on the boys arm and stopped him "Caleb…"

Caleb stepped away from him "You talk to my Mamma then you can go, _Dean_" he patted Wolf on the head and walked out, Wolf at his heels.

"Okay, well that was harsh" said Dean as he stood.

"Yeah?" said Finn and she started clearing the table.

"Don't get pissed at me, Finn. I'm not the one that messed with people's minds and kept secrets" said Dean angrily.

She dumped the dishes in the sink and turned to him "I get that you're pissed, Dean, I do. But you hurt my son and I'll kill you"

"_Your _son? Try _our _son, Finn. I'm his father…_remember?"_

"I explained to you, there are no obligations here. You want to be a part of his life then good…he'd like that, but don't screw him around. He's not like other kids, he'll know if you're lying to him so don't you be pulling any bullshit"

"_Me_ pulling bullshit?You're the bullshit expert, Finn! _'No, I **can't **get pregnant!_ Sound familiar?"

"Okay…I'm starting to hit a whole new level of uncomfortable here" said Sam. He put his sword and shield down "How about we just put these _'happy family moments' _aside and …"

"We're _not_ family, Sam. She's just a chick who happens to be the mother of my son!" he dropped his shield "fuck me…" and he sat down heavily at the table "a son" he put his head in his hands "I'm so screwed"

"Well that's just lovely" said Finn "It's _those _sort of comments you keep to yourself! And if you took even _five _minutes to talk to him, you'd see that he's a _great _kid. Shit, I don't need to explain him to you" she came over to the table and sat opposite Dean "Sit down, Sam. I'll tell you what I know then you can go"

Sam went to the bench and bought coffee and three cups back "I'm guessing this'll go a lot easier if you both try and be civil…well easier for me anyway"

Finn poured coffee for herself and looked at Sam "Okay, Sam. So you sort of believe that the place Dean's been dreaming about is real" he nodded "Well trust me, it is. It's not like anything you've ever seen before because it really is another world…or realm. So that means it comes with its own set of rules, laws, rituals, ceremonies…that kind of thing. We do things _very _differently from the way they're done here" he nodded again "So we're a monarchy, there's a royal family of sorts and there are also a group of people called 'Elders'…"

"What are they?"

"Kind of like…a cross between what you call politicians and religious leaders. They have powerful magic and are very influential. They're _really _old…I mean _seriously _old, so they're supposed to have wisdom as well…"

Sam grinned "With age not always comes wisdom"

Finn laughed softly "You got that right" she sighed "This is where it gets tricky. We're governed by one… the 'Supreme Royal'… they pretty much run the realm, look after _all _its people, lead the army, all that kind of stuff"

"Okay" said Sam.

"But the Elders are there to make sure that any decisions made, are in the best interest of Larten Vola and its people. The Elders are pretty much untouchable…except by members of the Royal Family…but there are limits as well, there has to be or it would be a dictatorship not a democracy" she gave a short smile "a democracy without all the voting, I mean. Larten Vola can only be ruled by someone with Royal Blood …" she looked over at Dean, his eyes were starting to glaze over "Try not to fall asleep, Dean, I'm actually going somewhere with this" he glared at her.

"History was never his strong point" said Sam with a grin.

Dean gave him the finger "Just finish"

"I'm trying" she turned to Sam "So my home can only be ruled by royalty…unless the bloodline dies out or is deposed; then the Elders govern Larten Vola with a proxy in the Supreme Royal's place"

Dean sat up straighter in his chair "Gideon?"

"Impeached"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Dean incredulously.

"Who the hell is Gideon?" asked Sam.

"My brother. He was the Supreme Royal"

"So it fell to you and…" asked Dean.

"And I was about three months pregnant with Caleb at the time and a pregnant, unmarried Supreme Ruler wasn't deemed suitable. Damn, elitist bastards." she shook her head "Anyway, they gave me three choices; get rid of Caleb; reject the office of Supreme Ruler or if I chose to take the office then I had to marry someone _they _deemed suitable. I told them to go fuck themselves"

"Why didn't you just tell them about Dean?" asked Sam.

"Because they know what he looks like, they know he's the next 'Dragon Slayer' and they'd have tried to kill him and then Caleb"

"Again with the why?" asked Sam.

"The Prophecy…it _wasn't _Baba Yaga's time…it's now" said Dean.

Finn nodded "And you stand in the way of the Elders ruling Larten Vola"

"And Caleb?"

"He's your son, that's just vindictiveness. He also has royal blood, if they kill him, they eliminate any challenge to the office of Supreme Royal and The Elders take control of Larten Vola for good"

"I don't mean to sound like an asshole but why not just kill you?" asked Sam, this was messing with his head…royal family, elders…dragons…shit.

"Too risky. They couldn't chance an uprising. Not that I'm all that popular, I'm a bit of a bitch…shut up, Dean…and not many know me but I'm still royalty…and this way it looks like I spat on the job"

"But they know where you live, Finn. They could just come here and…"

"They're not entirely sure I know who you are…so they won't kill me. They send someone every now and again to threaten me and Caleb" she shrugged "I'm used to it and Gideon and the Royal Guards that came here that day had their memories of you removed so they can't tell either"

"I'm so freakin' confused" said Sam.

"Yeah, well it's gonna get more confusing, so hang on. From the few sources I have, the Elders have decided that it's time to open the doors and come back into this realm. They say they want to live alongside the mortals, help them out…stop 'Wrong Ones', all the usual bullshit"

"How do you know it's bullshit?" asked Sam.

"Because we _can't _live among mortals. Shit, Sam…I'm almost 1500 years old, how do you think that's gonna sit with those in this realm? The Elders don't want to live amongst them, they want to _rule _them and they're gonna use the dragons to do that"

"Okay, I hate to point this out, but a dragon against an F18? Come on" Sam laughed.

"Keep laughing, chuckles. A dragon is bigger than a fighter plane _and_ more manoeuvrable. It may not have missiles and all that crap but when they're here? They're invisible. How's _that _for stealth"

"Fucking hell…"

"Yeah. But Caleb says the dragons don't want any part of it. They've been left alone for millennia now and they like it that way. A pact was made between the dragons and my parents…they were given a large part of Larten Vola, sacred land, where they could hunt, breed, live in peace and in return they would guard our home from invaders. Caleb says the Elders have told the dragons they have to help them take over this realm or they'll wipe them out"

"But…you just said they're virtually unstoppable. Why don't they just kill the Elders?"

"They're not allowed. They're not allowed to kill Ancients, that was part of the pact. But they won't submit to them either. There's little doubt, they'll fight and if they do...they'll die. They breed slowly too, so no-one really knows how many there are but Caleb said something about them using 'big birds'…I'm not sure what he means by that…but he said the dragons are worried"

"Caleb _knows _this?" said Dean.

"If he says it, then it's true" she stood up "Come with me, Dean"

He stood up and followed her towards the back of the cabin. They walked out to an enclosed, shuttered porch and Finn led him to a window and pointed. Dean stood next to Finn and stared in amazement at the sight before him. Caleb was sitting on the grass, Wolf lying next to him, the animals head in his lap while he fed his 'animals'. Dean had assumed Finn was referring to pets…like chickens or something, but the boy was surrounded by _wild_ animals. There were foxes, squirrels, hares, deer, snakes…birds of all kinds and an eagle. He turned to Finn.

She smiled softly "Your son has an affinity with nature…animals in particular"

Dean smiled "So he's like 'Dr Doolittle' or something?"

Finn laughed "Or something" she leaned against the window "He said you're supposed to be hearing the dragons" he nodded "Well he hears them too. If he says the dragons are worried then they are. I don't understand how he does it but I don't question it either"

Dean watched as a deer came over and ate out of Caleb's hand "I didn't want any of this, Finn"

"I know. Hate me if you want, but don't hate him"

Dean sighed "I don't _hate _you, Finn. I'm pissed at you"

She nodded "At least say goodbye to him. Don't tell him you'll see him soon if you're not going to. He knows you're his father but that doesn't mean we want you to come live here and do that whole white-picket fence thing, I know that's not you…and it's not really us either. But…" she shrugged "Caleb and I are happy. If you want to drop by every now and again, he'd like that"

They watched as Caleb turned and all the animals scattered except Wolf. Caleb ran towards the house and pushed the door open "Wolf said someone's coming"

"How long?" asked Finn.

Caleb looked at Wolf then back to his mother "Any minute"

"Shit. Come on" she ran back to the main room "Sam, move the car into the back shed" he rose slowly from his chair "NOW Sam" he grabbed the keys from the counter and ran out.

"What's going on?"

"Caleb, you go to your room and hide. Take Dean with you and do NOT come out until I tell you it's safe"

"Yes, Mamma"

"Go Dean" said Finn as she went to her room.

Dean followed her "What's going on?" he asked again as she put her daggers in her boots and a pistol at the small of her back.

"I'm not expecting anyone. Take Caleb into the room and _hide _him. Whatever you do, whatever you hear, do NOT come out. If you hear me yell in the Ancient language, you take Caleb and run, take him to Mickey, he'll know what to do"

"Finn.."

"Do it, Dean. We don't have a lot of time"

She went out and Caleb was waiting "Caleb, remember that talk we had about going to live with Uncle Mickey?" the boy nodded "You need to show Dean and Sam the way out of here" he nodded, tears welling in his eyes. She crouched in front of him and hugged him "I'll be fine but you need to be ready okay?"

He nodded "Okay, Mamma"

Sam came back in "Done but there are two horsemen coming from the far field"

"Go Caleb"

Caleb grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the room "Come on, Uncle Sam"

"Go with them, Dean"

Dean shook his head "No" he grabbed his swords and put them over his back.

"Jesus…you're a pain in the arse" she went to the window as she saw two horses sail over the fence, their flanks white with sweat. She turned to Dean "You're fucking lucky" and she went outside, Dean following her.

She stood at the porch steps as the men stopped their horses in front of her "Amos, it's too dangerous for you to be here" said Finn.

"We had no choice, ma'am. They've taken a fledgling and have given the dragons a week to agree or they'll kill it and start the war"

"Jesus, how'd they get a fledgling?" she asked.

"We're not sure but it's not just any fledgling…it's the golden one"

"Shit…shit, shit…" said Finn.

"Is this him?" asked Amos, indicating Dean. Finn nodded "You need to come home and you need to bring him"

She nodded "Gideon?" Amos paused "Well?"

"Scheduled for execution in a week"

"WHAT?"

"They'll kill him with the fledgling"

She shook her head "Oh those pricks…" she looked at Amos "I need your help, there's a car in the back shed I need taken to Mickey's. I also need you to find Seth and bring him back, speak with Mickey about his whereabouts. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded and handed her a piece of paper "Here's the incantation you need to get through. We're camped at the base of 'Darden Mountain' in the 'Loch Forest'" he smiled "Should keep most of them out" he looked at Dean "They know you're coming. The Dragons have been circling"

Dean nodded "Then we need to get moving" he turned when the screen door opened and Caleb came out.

The boy walked slowly towards the front of the porch and slipped his hand into his mothers "We go home now, Mamma? With Dean and Uncle Sam?

Finn looked at Dean and he nodded "Looks like, Caleb"

"Good. 'Cause the Dragons say if Dean not come soon, then they go war without him"

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Return of the Dragon Slayer

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Seven.**

Finn turned "Sam, give Amos the keys to the Impala, he'll take it back to Mickey's, trust me, it'll be safer there"

"I'll get our bags" said Sam and he went with Amos to the back shed.

"Nate, we're gonna need one of your horses. I only have Picasso and Bull. You can ride back with Amos"

He nodded "I'll clean him up" and he took the horse towards the side of the cabin.

"Come on, Caleb" she led him back into the house and took him to his room "We can't take everything, so you pick two toys okay?" he nodded as Finn went and grabbed a duffel bag and started packing his clothes.

"Hey…"

She looked up as Dean came in "Hey"

Dean looked around the boy's room, there were dragons _everywhere_. Dragon bedspread and pillows, dragon posters, dragons hanging from the ceiling, their wings moving slowly and dragon toys scattered over the floor. He saw the painting of him, done by the Ancient 'Mages' millennia ago, it still freaked him out. He looked over and saw Caleb going through his toys trying to pick some. He walked over and crouched next to the boy…no, not 'the boy', his _son. _

"You…aahh…need a hand?" asked Dean.

Caleb shook his head "Mamma said I can only take two"

"Well I got room in my bag if you want to take some more" he said.

"No, Mamma said only two"

"If Dean has room and you can't decide…it's up to you" She watched as Caleb studied Dean; he nodded and turned back to his toys. He picked up a toy car and then went to his desk and got paper and pencils and passed them to Dean. He went and got his toy dragon and a book and gave them to Finn and she put them in his bag. "Alright, come on kiddo" and she threw his bag over her shoulder while Caleb went to his cupboard and took out his sword.

"You have your own sword?" asked Dean.

"Of course" and he put it over his back "Mamma's teaching me" and he walked out.

Dean rose and looked at Finn "He hates me"

She shook her head "He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know where he stands with you. Look at his room, Dean. He doesn't love dragons because they're a magnificent animals, he loves them because of you" and she turned and followed her son.

Dean looked around the room...dragons, Caleb was obsessed with them. With them or ...he shook his head and went over to the desk and looked at the painting again; he still didn't wear his hair that long but who knew how far into the future the 'Mage' had seen this. His eyes dropped to the desk and saw one of Caleb's drawings, it was remarkably good for a kid his age. He must get that from Finn 'cause he sucked as an artist. The drawing was that of a dragon in flight and it was being ridden by a man and boy; he knew who it was supposed to be. Dean put the car and pencils down, picked up the drawing, folded it carefully and put it in his pocket. He picked up Caleb's stuff, grabbed a toy wolf and another car and walked out.

----------------------

Sam was talking to Caleb outside and had left their bags at the door. Dean went to his bag, moved some of his gear out of the way and put Caleb's stuff in. He stood and went to Finn's room. She was finishing up packing her gear and had changed into her leathers. She went to her closet and came back with his leathers "You should wear them, you'll stand out less. We can organise some for Sam when we get there"

"Thanks" she nodded and went back to her bag, putting in the prophecy books with her weapons "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she turned and sat on her bed, slipping her boots on.

"Were you ever gonna tell me about Caleb?"

She sighed "I wanted to, Dean. But with you having no memory of me...how could I? You'd have thought I was some kind of lunatic" she stood "I didn't plan on getting pregnant, I swear… but I don't regret it. Caleb's the best thing that ever happened to me" she went and got her swords and put them over her back, grabbed her coat and her bag "Just give him a chance" and she went to walk out.

Dean put a hand on her arm "Finn…" she stopped and looked at him "I believe you about the pregnancy thing…but you still should have told me"

"I know…but I panicked. If I'd known taking your memories would do that to you…I'd never have done it. I …the last thing I wanted to do was…hurt you" she shook her head and walked out.

Dean watched her go then turned back to the bed, the bed they'd spent so much time in all those years ago. He shook his head as he stripped, he didn't want to think about that…he couldn't let those feeling resurface, it was too dangerous. He understood Finn panicking, he'd started to panic too, only for a different reason. After killing Baba Yaga, he'd sent Sam back to Mickey's and told him to pick him up in a couple of days, then rung him and said a week..then two and that was when _he'd _started to panic…when he'd started to realise he could be happy. He shook his head again, he was Dean Winchester, he wasn't _allowed _to be happy.

----------------

Dean walked out to the porch, Finn was strapping his and Sam's shields to the pack-horse, next to their bags. He came over with his clothes and put them in his bag, grabbed his swords and put them over his back. He turned when he heard laughter.

"Oh, dude…_dig_ the leather" said Sam.

Dean grinned "Shut the fuck up"

"Dean" she pointed to Caleb.

"S'Alright Mamma, I learn all my swear words from you" he grinned at her.

Finn shook her head with a smile "Lovely"

"I learn…" started Caleb.

"Nah-ah" she finished strapping Sam's shield to the horse "You keep those words to yourself…stop laughing, Sam"

Dean turned when he heard the Impala rumble to life "Tell me they know how to drive"

"She'll be fine, Dean. Amos'll look after her and if the car's left here…they'll destroy it. Nate's taking mine to Mickey's as well"

The Impala came round the front of the cabin and Amos pulled it up next to Finn's Charger, getting out with a huge grin on his face "Alright, _love _the car"

Dean went over and opened the trunk, he took out his daggers, hunting knives and some pistols. He reached into the far back and removed his leather coat and slipped it on. He put the daggers in his boots and took the rest of the weapons to his bag.

Finn was talking quietly to Amos and Nate and he walked over to them "We about ready to go?" he pointed to Wolf who was circling the horses nervously "Wolf doesn't look happy"

Finn nodded and turned to Amos "When you find Seth, tell him to get to us as soon as possible"

Amos nodded "Darius Waymen, Tom Fielding and Zach Neilson will meet you at 'The Crossing', you see anyone else there …" she nodded "You sure you don't want us to take Caleb with us?"

"No, he stays with me"

Amos nodded "We'll be back as soon as we can, ma'am"

Finn smiled "Amos…this _'ma'am'_ shit has got to stop"

He laughed "Come on, Nate"

"Amos" the man turned to Dean "You take care of my baby or there'll be hell to pay"

Amos smiled "Won't put a scratch on her" and he and Nate went to the cars, gunned the engines and sped off the property.

Dean turned to Finn "There gonna race them all the way to Mickey's aren't they?"

Finn gave him a small smile "They don't get to drive often" she laughed when Dean groaned. She walked over to the horses and tied the pack-horse to Bull's saddle "Caleb!" he turned from his wrestling with Sam "You ride with me on Bull"

He ran over "I want to ride with Uncle Sam"

"No, you ride with me" she said.

"I _want _to ride with Uncle Sam, Mamma…pleeeeease" he begged.

"I don't mind" said Sam with a grin "Besides, I'd prefer to ride with a saddle"

"See? Please Mamma? Please?"

Sam picked up Caleb, put him in the saddle and swung up behind the boy. He turned and grinned at Finn "All organised" and Caleb clapped.

"Wonderful" muttered Finn under her breath. She went to Picasso, grabbed his mane and swung up. She turned to Dean "Lets get moving"

Dean looked at Sam and mouthed _'asshole'_ before walking over and jumping up behind Finn, ignoring Sam's laughter. Finn kicked at the horse's flanks and Dean put an arm, somewhat reluctantly, around Finn's waist as they trotted out of the property.

---------------------

Sam and Caleb rode behind Dean and Finn, Sam's laughter and Caleb's giggling in stark contrast to the awkward silence that surrounded Dean and Finn; and the further they travelled, the more uncomfortable it became.

Dean finally broke the silence "I thought you couldn't go home?"

"I'm not _allowed _home. If I'm caught, they'll kill me, Caleb and Gideon"

"So why the hell are we going?" asked Dean incredulously.

"Because they're planning on killing Gideon anyway and Caleb goes where I go" she shifted on the horse and turned to Dean "And you've got work to do. I need to take you back"

Dean was slightly distracted by the movement; sitting behind Finn without a saddle…and the leather…he cursed Sam again "The aahh…incantation…the one Amos gave you…"

She nodded "Can't use mine. Amos gave me a safe one, they won't know I'm back…hopefully" she looked at him "You kept the coat"

"Yeah…only ever wore it when I was killing 'Wrong Ones'. Didn't know I was doing that though, just …forget it" she nodded and shifted back, distracting him again.

"We're almost there" she said.

-----------------------

They got to the field and Dean saw the strange group of trees again and his heart started to race…he was going back, back to Larten Vola, back to a place he'd missed for six years and this time, he'd be able to share it with his brother.

Sam and Caleb rode up next to them and Sam smiled at Finn "I'm looking, but there's not a blue-field in sight" he grinned "Although …is that a magic-mushroom?" he pointed to a small group of field mushrooms.

Dean laughed, Sam was about to be shocked out of his ever-lovin' pants and Dean was gonna enjoy _every _minute of it "Just wait, Sammy. Give him the speech, Finn"

"Yeah, thanks Dean" she turned to Sam "Listen carefully, you ride _behind _me and Dean, do _not _get ahead of us" Sam nodded "Do not reign in Bull, no matter _what _you see; he's done it before and he'll lead you through"

"Okay" said Sam, a confused smile on his face.

"You ride straight and fast and once we're through, you stay close to me and you speak to _no-one _unless I say it's safe, okay?"

"Okay"

"If I tell you to run, you ride straight through, go past the lakes and take the second track on your left; follow it up the mountain until you get to green cabin; you and Caleb will be safe there. Understand?"

"Yeah, okay"

She nodded "Swords. Not you, Caleb, you hold onto Bull"

"'Kay…Wolf coming too" and the boy tightened his grip on Bull's mane as Sam, Dean and Finn drew their swords.

"Alright, Dean…you know what to expect so, umm…hold on" said Finn. She felt Dean's arm go round her waist again and Picasso started to stomp his hooves and throw his head about, Bull and the pack-horse following suit. Finn looked over her shoulder at Dean "Ready?"

Dean grinned "I've been waiting six years, Finn. Get going already"

She kicked at Picasso's flanks and the horse reared, Dean's arm tightening round Finn's waist. The horse's hooves slammed back to earth and he took off toward the trees. Finn raised her sword and started to yell in the Ancient language, she could hear Bull close behind her and glanced back quickly and saw Caleb holding onto Bull, a grin splitting his face as he galloped after her. She turned back as she continued to yell. She saw the trees start to blur around the edges and start to bend out of shape as they approached, a light-blue light emanating from them as the last words left her lips.

Dean held fast to Finn, his heart racing in time with the horse. He was moments from being back in Larten Vola, back…he'd almost said 'home' but he didn't have to ponder that as the horse leapt into the light and he felt the long forgotten rush of cold air wash over him and the breath sucked from his lungs; he tightened his hold on Finn as they burst back into the blue fields.

Sam watched Finn and Dean, a smile of amusement on his lips. He and Caleb had decided they would ride together, forcing Dean and Finn onto the same horse and all the laughter and giggling had been at their expense. And now they were racing towards a pretty innocuous strand of trees that those two believed…hell, he didn't know what was gonna happen but if they believed he was being led to another world, then they were _both _clearly insane.

He watched as the trees started to blur…bend and then when Finn finished yelling a blue-light came from the trees and Dean and Finn leapt into it and…disappeared. He heard Caleb yell _'Cool!"_ and then his horse leapt into the light and he was hit by a burst of frigid air and the breath was sucked from his lungs. Before he had a chance to register much of anything else, the horse landed and raced into a sea of blue-fields covered in purple flowers.

"Fuck me…" he reigned Bull in and heard Caleb giggling. He looked at the boy "Don't you tell your Mom I said that"

"Promise" said Caleb.

Sam looked around, it was just as Dean had described. The blue-fields, the pink and orange sky, enormous trees with dark red leaves, the same dark red of the snow-capped mountains in the distance. What Dean couldn't get across was just how beautiful it _was _here. He looked around in wonderment…he was in another world. He grinned, he'd slipped through the 'looking-glass' and he _loved _it.

Dean and Finn trotted over, both of them smiling at the goofy-grin on Sam's face.

"Think I'm crazy now, dude?"

Sam shook his head, still grinning "But I can see why you were pissed every time I woke you" he looked at Finn "This is _awesome_"

She laughed "Yeah, I've missed it" she looked at Caleb "But that doesn't matter does it?"

Caleb shook his head and smiled "No. You love me more than home"

She smiled "You bet I do"

They looked up as a roar ripped through the sky…a roar that was joined by many more; a roar that echoed through the realm; a roar that heralded the return of the Dragon Slayer.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Homecoming

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Eight.**

"Jesus Christ…" muttered Sam as the roars continued to echo round the realm; it was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. Any disbelief he had in the existence of dragons was dispelled when he heard the roars, they couldn't come from anything but. He looked at Finn "Where are they?"

"Hidden" she smiled "Okay, lets get going" she turned the horse round and headed towards three horsemen who were waiting not far off "Tom, Zach, Darius…" she smiled "better get moving"

"After a welcome like that, you better believe it" said a tall blonde man who smiled warmly at them "Hi Caleb"

Caleb waved "Hi Zach. We're gonna see the dragons!"

He smiled at the boy "They've been waiting" he glanced at Dean, nodded and turned his horse.

They moved slowly along grass track, keeping close to the tree-line. Zach was in the lead, Dean and Finn behind him, Sam and Caleb behind them. Darius stayed at Sam and Caleb's side, Tom at the rear and Wolf keeping pace close to Caleb. All had their swords ready and conversation was kept to a strict minimum, even the horses seemed to know to be wary.

Sam stared in awe at his surroundings. Everywhere he looked, something else grabbed his attention, then it was stolen by another unbelievable sight. He longed to get off the horse and inspect it all more closely. The blue grass was almost iridescent and the purple flowers that filled it seemed to follow their progress. There was so much here that defied explanation; the silver-bark of the trees, their deep green-veined red leaves; the pale-blue shrubs that littered the landscape, some holding golden berries, others white; and the sky…the swirling pink and orange patters that made you want to never look away. He looked around trying to spot the sun and found it; it didn't hurt to look at, not like the sun in his world…the soft golden glow it gave off seemed to filter down slowly, gently touching all underneath it and showering a blanket of warmth over them. Sam grinned, he was in love.

Dean sat behind Finn, his hand resting on her hip as he looked around, his smile growing wider at everything he saw. The familiar blue fields, the silver and red trees and the pink and orange sky that were a constant in his dreams; he felt the caress of the gentle breeze against his face and the sweet smells it carried. He was back. He knew this was where he was meant to be, the roars that had signalled his return had run through him like electricity. Every muscle, every nerve, every part of him had come alive when they'd trumpeted their calls through the sky.

Finn wasn't enjoying being back home as much as she thought she would. Yes, she loved her home, every part of it but what was happening here …this wasn't the home she loved. It was being torn apart and if….no, _when _they went to war it would be torn apart further. She felt Dean shift behind her, she turned and saw him wince "You alright?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, fine" he rolled his left shoulder to ease the slight discomfort he felt "How far are we going?" he asked just as quietly.

"Shouldn't take longer than two hours before we're at camp"

"You know I don't really do the whole 'camping' thing. Sitting round fires toasting marshmallows on sticks, singing _'Kum-bi-ya', _group hugs and the like…" he grinned.

She laughed softly "We'll keep the group hugs to a minimum and we'll just use the sticks to poke you in the arse"

"Hey, I'm the Dragon Slayer, lady…show some respect" he grinned "Don't make me throw you in the dungeons" he grinned again, he couldn't help himself, being back here lifted his soul.

She rolled her eyes and laughed again "Good lord…I've created a monster"

"Wenches! I want wenches!" he cocked his head "There _are _wenches here, right?"

"Dean, you call any women here 'wenches', you'll be wearing your balls as earrings" she laughed "Although…" she shook her head, trying to hide a smile "forget it"

"No. no, you finish that….oh…" he grinned "yeah, you keep that to yourself" he cocked his head again, then smiled and turned "Caleb"

"What?" the boy asked, frowning at Dean.

Dean pointed to a line of mountains in the distance "Watch. You too, Sam" he turned back and whispered in Finn's ear "Has Caleb seen a dragon?" she shook her head "Well we're about to get a fly-by, hold on" he put his arm around Finn's waist "Hold up" he called to Zach "Steady the horses"

They pulled the horses to a stop and watched as, over the mountains, a black form shot towards the sky. They watched as it reached dizzying heights before free-falling towards the earth. It was about fifty feet from the ground when it issued a roar and its wings snapped open. It pulled up gracefully and headed in their direction, its wings moving in slow motion, at odds with its speed; it was rocketing towards them. Dean kicked at Picasso's flanks, urging the horse to the front of the line. The dragon roared again as it bore down on them.

Dean held up his hand "Easy…re-sheathe your swords and stand your ground!"

They returned their swords to their scabbards and stared in awe as the dragon hurtled towards them; it was easily sixty-feet in length, its wing-span about the same; its two-horned head was the size of a small car. It held its taloned-feet tight against its body as it raced forward, its tail held straight behind it; it was beautifully streamlined.

Finn felt Dean's arm tighten around her and he whispered again "Just stay still" she could hear the smile in his voice…but that was easy for him to say, she was sitting in front of him and the dragon was fifty feet from them and closing fast.

The dragon roared again and the sound washed over them like a wave. Finn could see the golden, serpentine eyes of the dragon, the eyes that were focussed, unblinking, on Dean. As it got to ten feet from her it turned on its side and rose slightly, soaring past, its blood-red wings blocking the sun as it exposed its belly to them; the iridescent blue and green scales so close, you could reach out a hand and touch them. The dragon shot along the line of riders issuing another roar as it took to the skies again.

"Just stay where you are!" said Dean and they watched as the dragon circled back and flew past again, this time from behind them; the wind created by its wings, ruffling their hair and the manes and tails of the horses. It took to the skies again, looking back once, its eyes focussed on Dean as it issued a final roar. They watched in wonderment as it dipped one of its wings before disappearing behind the mountains.

Finn turned to Dean, a smile splitting her face "That was _fucking awesome!_ I about shat myself but…_fucking awesome!"_

Dean laughed at her delight "And she wasn't fully grown either"

"Get out!"

He shook his head, his smile as wide as hers "She's a juvenile" he grinned "they get bigger…_much _bigger" he turned back to the others; Zach was staring open mouthed "You alright, dude?" he asked.

Zach looked at Dean "I think I soiled myself" he grinned.

Dean laughed and looked back at Sam "Sammy?"

Sam shook his head, his eyes still trained on the distant mountain; he pulled his gaze back to his brothers and gave him a goofy grin "We're moving here"

Dean smiled at his brother, he _knew _he'd love Larten Vola, had known the first time he'd visited the place. "Caleb?"

Caleb grinned at Dean "I SEE A DRAGON!" he clapped and laughed loudly, bouncing up and down in the saddle "I THINK I PEED IN MY PANTS!"

"I _did _pee in my pants" said a dark haired man next to Sam.

"Seriously, Darius?" asked Finn as she laughed.

He put a hand to his crotch and grinned "I'm gonna go with …sweat" he turned "Tom? Tom? You alright?"

Tom finally looked at Darius "That…it…I…we…_fuck me_…" he grinned widely.

"Well I think its unanimous" said Finn "that seriously rocked!"

Dean smiled "And I hate to spoil the party but the word _'sitting'_ and '_duck'_ keep flashing through my head" and he kicked at Picasso's flanks "Lead on, Zach"

--------------------

They rode for just over an hour, before the landscape started to change. The trees started to become denser the closer they got to the mountains and the grass had changed from bright blue to a deep rust colour. The wind had picked up and there was a chill about it now as they were cast in shadow, the mountain they were heading towards now blocking most of the sunlight

Finn turned to Dean "Not far now…the Loch Forest is just around that bend" Dean nodded, he and Finn were now travelling in an easy semi-silence, an unspoken truce "I'll take the lead once we're in, you keep your sword at the ready though. Zach'll drop back and guard Caleb"

"We're safe in here though, isn't that what Amos said?"

Finn nodded "But the outskirts of Loch Forest are where we're most vulnerable, so we're going to ride in quickly" she looked up "Zach?" he nodded and dropped back, the three men forming a protective guard around Caleb and Sam. She looked back and smiled at Caleb "You want to go for another gallop, kiddo?"

He grinned "Yes! I like to ride!"

She ignored Dean's whispered _'me too'_ "You hold onto Bull" he nodded and grabbed the horse's mane. She urged Picasso into a trot and they made the bend, Finn's eyes quickly scanning the forest.

"You gotta be shitting me? We're going in _there?"_ asked Sam incredulously.

Finn laughed softly, Loch Forest was anything but. Its trees were completely black; black trunks and black branches. There were no leaves on them and even though they lacked foliage, their branches were so large and long, they intertwined with the tree next to it, creating a dark canopy that allowed little light through. They were unable to see the ground through the swirling mist that covered the forest floor, the mist that seemed to reach out of the forest in places before being dragged back to its rightful place.

"It looks like something out of _' The Brothers Grim'_" he looked at Finn "Are you _sure_ we have to go in there?"

She nodded "You'll be fine, Sam. Just …stay with Zach, Darius and Tom…and if you see a 'gingerbread house'…do _not_ get off your horse" she grinned.

"You're freakin' hilarious, Finn" said Sam as he stared in trepidation at the forest "Great. The deep, dark forest, nothing good can come of this…" he muttered.

"Stop your whining, Hansel" grinned Dean "there's a pack of M&M's in my bag if you want to leave a trail to find your way out again"

Sam looked at Caleb "Your Mom and Dad think they're comedians"

Caleb giggled "S'Alright Uncle Sam, the witches only take people whose names start with 'S'…oh…" he grinned "You're in trouble"

Sam ruffled the boys hair and whispered "Smart ass" and Caleb giggled.

"Alright, Caleb you hold on and lie down like I showed you" he held tight to Bull's mane and lowered himself against the horse "That's my boy" he grinned at her "Okay, keep your ears and eyes open, if we encounter anything, Zach, Darius, Tom, take Sam and Caleb straight to camp, do NOT stop. Dean and I'll handle it" they nodded. "Okay. Hold on, Dean" she kicked at Picasso's flanks "HA!" and the horse leapt forward, racing at full speed towards Loch Forest and into the darkness.

Dean held tight to Finn as they galloped towards the woods, his eyes scanning for any movement that seemed out of place within the trees. "Keep low!" Finn yelled as they raced into the treeline. The temperature dropped dramatically as soon as they were inside, as did their vision. It was _dark _in here. They wove their way through the trees, ducking under low hanging branches and leaping over fallen logs that only the horse could see, The only sound, those of the horses hooves thundering through the forest, it didn't echo though, the forest seemed to swallow the sounds, claiming them as its own. Dean couldn't see any signs of life here but…he sensed that this place _was _alive, that every movement, every sound, each intrusion was being recorded by the forest itself.

They kept a steady pace for twenty minutes before the trees started to thin out a little and Finn slowly bought them back to a trot. She turned to Dean "You alright?"

He grinned "I'm having a blast"

She laughed and shifted round further to look at the others "You alright, Caleb?"

He sat up, grinning from ear to ear "I having fun!"

She laughed "Good for you. Sam?"

He pointed to a scratch on his cheek "I forgot to duck" he grinned "This horse is awesome" he patted Bull's neck and the horse snorted and nodded. Sam grinned "He agrees"

"Don't get too attached to him, Sam. That's Dean's horse" said Finn and Bull snorted again.

"Bull's mine?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, Caleb said Bull belonged to you"

Dean grinned "My own horse, swords, shield, dragons…I'm in a freakin' fairy-tale"

Finn laughed and slowed them down to a walk "We'll be there in about ten minutes. Darius, ride ahead and let them know we're coming" and he rode off to their right.

Dean looked at his surroundings, the trees weren't the dull-black of burnt wood he initially thought; each was a different shade of black and the bark was like velvet, some of the trees had a silvery-sheen to them while others were so rich in colour they seemed to pulse with life. It wasn't at all oppressive like he thought it would be, it held a beauty all of its own. "It's beautiful here"

Finn turned her head and nodded "Not many people think it is"

"Why not?"

"Because the woods are cursed. It's a long story" she smiled "Might tell you around the campfire as we're toasting marshmallows"

Sam rode up next to them "My ass hurts" he smiled when he noticed that even though Dean didn't need to, he still had his arm around Finn's waist.

"We're almost there, Sam" she pointed and he could see the beginnings of a clearing "Take a deep breath"

He did and he was hit by the smell of something cooking that made his mouth water "Oh, man, I'm starved"

"Me too, Mamma"

"Come on then" she urged Picasso into a trot and within minutes they were in the clearing.

"Fuck me…" said Dean. When Finn had said the were going to a camp, he'd assumed it was gonna be a couple of tents surrounding a small fire, he wasn't at all prepared for what he saw. This wasn't a camp it was a garrison.

There were more tents than he could count, small fires littered the clearing…which was more of an open field than anything else. There was a large coral filled with horses, makeshift tables with food laid out on it and a large marquee off to the left; and there were hundreds of Ancients either sword training, fixing food, tending to the horses, fixing barricades.

He watched as they all stopped what they were doing and looked at the new arrivals "Camp, my ass" he whispered in Finn's ear.

Finn turned and smiled into Dean's grinning face "Welcome to the Rebel Army, Dean"

_**To be continued…**_


	9. The Dragons Roar

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Nine.**

They trotted into camp, re-sheathing their swords as they headed towards the main tent, under the ever-watchful eyes of …well pretty much everyone in the encampment. They _knew_ who was here, they'd heard the roars of the dragons announcing his arrival. The 'Dragon Slayer' had returned, returned to fight the war that would bring their realm back to its previous harmony.

"Is this your army?" asked Dean quietly.

Finn laughed softly and shook her head "No. I'm a soldier like everyone else" she pulled Picasso up next to the marquee and patted his neck "Good boy"

Dean slipped off the horse and went round to the horse and rubbed his nose as Picasso nuzzled his hand "You didn't even flinch when the dragon came at you" the horse snorted "Bad ass huh?" Picasso tossed his head and Dean laughed.

Finn dismounted and went and lifted Caleb out of the saddle "You alright?"

"I'm hungry" he said as she put him down "And my bottom's sore"

Sam got off Bull "I hear ya, Caleb" and he rubbed at his ass.

They turned as the tent flap opened and a tall, blonde-haired man came out. He stood about 6ft 7, green eyes, well built and he grinned widely when he saw Finn "Finn"

"Jude" she walked over and they hugged.

Jude smiled at Caleb "Hey Caleb"

Caleb waved "Hey Jude" he grinned "don't make it bad"

Jude rolled his eyes "Jesus, Finn…you taught the kid?"

Caleb laughed "Mamma said it drive you crazy"

"Your Mamma _lives _to drive me crazy" said Jude with a smile. He looked at Dean and Sam "So, you gonna make introductions or what, you mad bitch?"

Finn smiled "Jude, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester. Dean, Sam…Judah Griffiths. This is his army"

Jude shook their hands "Good to have you here" he looked at Dean "You especially. Heard your arrival"

"Thanks and yeah…kinda loud" said Dean.

"We see a _dragon_, Jude! It fly right next to me" he giggled "I almost peed in my pants"

Jude laughed "Well, they've been waiting awhile, Caleb" he looked at Dean "Guess they just wanted to make sure you arrived alright"

"Yeah, had some…aaah…" started Dean. He shook his head as he heard a distant roar...a roar in his mind.

"Memory loss? Yeah, Finn told me. We'd been debating…how about we take this inside" he called to an Ancient and asked him to bring food for everyone to the tent.

"That's our gear" said Finn and she pointed to the horse.

"We've got tents organised for you" he looked at Finn and grinned "Are you and …"

"Aaah, no. Dean and _Sam_ will share a tent. Caleb's in with me" said Finn and she took the boys hand and went into the tent.

Jude laughed and looked at Dean "You sure?"

"Positive" said Dean and he followed Finn, wincing as he heard another roar sound.

Jude looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow. Sam shook his head and smiled "I don't know what the hell's going on, dude"

Jude laughed and clapped Sam on the shoulder, leading him into the tent.

------------------------

Jude sat behind the make-shift desk as the Finn, Dean and Sam sat opposite him, Caleb sitting in his mother's lap and Wolf resting at her feet.

"Amos told me they've got the 'golden' fledgling and what they're gonna do to it and Gideon" said Finn.

Jude nodded "We're not sure how they got it…but you _know_ it had to be powerful magic. That prick Jonas has set himself up as the proxy and he's got Bartholemew as his _'advisor'_. Most of the Royal Guard has quit in disgust, but there were plenty of idiots willing to take their place"

"They're not all here though"

"No, we've got camps scattered about the realm, they haven't managed to find any of them so far but there's no way Jonas doesn't know Dean's arrived so they'll be sending out scouts"

"Can they find us here?" asked Sam.

"Don't think so. We've been here almost a year now…ever since the first call went out and they haven't found us yet but we chose this place for a reason…most won't come in here"

"I like it" said Caleb "The trees say we safe"

Finn kissed his head "How many are we?" asked Finn.

"In this camp, 867. In the other camps…in total around three thousand. There are others that have stayed put but are willing to fight…rough estimate…maybe five thousand"

"That's a lot though right?" asked Sam.

Jude smiled "Not really…the so-called Royal Guard and army number over fifteen thousand but then again…" he looked at Dean "We have the 'Dragon Slayer'"

Dean gave him a short smile "Finn, can I talk to you…in private"

She nodded and Caleb got off her lap and went and sat with Sam "Jude, Sam's gonna need leathers and I didn't have time to grab Caleb's gear either" he nodded "And I've sent Amos and Nate to find Seth"

"Good. We need him back here"

She nodded and walked out, Dean following her. "Well privacy's gonna be difficult" he said as they walked out. _Everyone _was watching them.

"This way" and she led him towards the back of the coral. She leaned against the fence "What's up?"

"A lot" he leaned back next to her "Shit, Finn. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do and your people…" he shook his head.

"I know you don't want to admit it, Dean…but these are _your _people too. And you'll know what to do…I mean, shit, you _knew _that dragon was coming before it showed itself" she looked at him "How _did _you know?"

He shrugged "I just did"

"It'll come, Dean. I promise" she smiled "Have faith"

He laughed "Yeah, okay" he paused "Jude seems nice"

"He is"

"You seem…close"

"We are. He's Eli's brother" said Finn "So you can understand how pissed he is at Jonas"

Dean nodded and turned and faced the camp, the Ancients were still watching although not as openly now "There are women in the army too?" he smiled at a couple that waved at him.

Finn turned "Your wenches, Dean" she pushed herself off the fence "I need to check Caleb" and she walked off. Dean watched her…not quite understanding what had just happened. He put his hand to his temple and rubbed at it as another roar echoed through it.

--------------------------

Finn had spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding him and he'd spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding her. He'd tried to coax Caleb into showing him around but the boy had flat out refused and spent his time running between Finn and Sam. He'd watched him though…watched his son. He was starting to get used to the fact that Caleb _was _his son, apart from the remarkable resemblance, he'd noticed that Caleb rubbed at the back of his neck when something was bothering him, just like he did ...and he'd managed to charm almost every woman in the camp as well. Dean grinned…Caleb was more his father's son than he realised.

He'd watched Finn as well as she walked around talking with people. He knew she was organising a team that was going to go into the Citadel to get Gideon; he wasn't sure about her plan though, the fact that she was going to lead it, didn't sit well with him. When he'd pointed out that Gideon was being kept in underground cells and it would be damn difficult to get him out, she just said she would and refused to discuss it any further.

She was different, too. She looked the same, well she would, but she'd lost that hard edge to her, that part of her that was angry at the world, he guessed Caleb had something to do with that. He'd also noticed that she no longer had the scar along her jaw; her reminder of Eli. He looked up as Sam came over and grinned "There you are _'Conan'_, wondered where you'd got to"

Sam looked down at himself, faded brown leather pants and leather long-sleeved shirt "I feel like one of the _'Village People'_" and he sat himself up on the coral fence next to Dean "Although all the chicks in leather is making me _very _happy"

"That's my boy" said Dean with a smile.

"You alright?"

Dean nodded "Fine" he didn't want to say anything to Sam about the pain in his head, the pain that had been increasing with every mind-roar he heard and felt.

"Bullshit. There's a table laden with awesome food and you haven't been near it" he followed Dean's gaze "Just go talk to her"

"Talk to who?" he asked and shifted his gaze.

"Yeah, okay" he turned to his brother "Tell me…how long were you and she…I mean…"

"It was just two weeks, dude. There was nothing in it"

Sam laughed "Two weeks? Dean, for you that's a long term relationship" he shook his head "Make peace with her…you two have a son…"

"A son that hates me"

Sam smiled "He doesn't hate you, Dean. He's been asking me about you; he's trying to be subtle but he's _five, _dude….and he's _your_ son, subtlety really isn't in his makeup" he grinned "And you really went up in brownie points with the dragon thing"

Dean smiled "That was pretty fucking awesome"

"Shit, dude…that's an understatement" he looked around "I love it here…I mean apart from all the having to go to war shit, that is"

They looked over when they heard Caleb squealing with delight, Finn had him by the hands and was swinging him round in circles, his little legs flying out behind him.

"Go talk to them…they're your family, Dean"

Dean slipped off the fence "No, dude…_you_ are" and walked in the opposite direction.

Sam watched as Dean walked towards their tent, his head down, trying to ignore everyone, but he noticed how every time Caleb laughed, Dean looked over at them. His brother was trying to shut them out…not wanting anyone to get close to him; but Sam knew his brother, Caleb had already got to him, he'd seen Dean watching the boy all afternoon and if he wasn't watching Caleb, he was watching Finn. He sighed and slipped off the fence and headed back to the food.

------------

Dean was in his tent taking out Caleb's toys when the flap opened and a woman came in with a large bag in her hand.

"Jude said you and your brother needed some more ...appropriate clothes" she handed him the bag.

"Thanks" he put it on the ground next to his mattress.

"You're the 'Dragon Slayer'?" she asked. He nodded, he was starting to get used to the term "The little boy was saying you saw a dragon…up close"

Dean nodded "One came to greet us" he smiled "My…son, thought it was pretty cool" There, he'd finally said it aloud…and without screaming it in someone's face… _'his son' _

"Umm…you and the Princess…"

Dean bent and picked up Caleb's toys "Thanks for the clothes" she nodded, turned and left the tent. Dean walked out behind her as Finn walked out of the main tent, she looked at him and the woman, turned and walked over to the coral and to Caleb. He sighed and followed her.

Caleb was playing with Wolf near the coral, Finn was sitting on the fence and Sam on the ground, a plate of food in his lap, watching them play.

"Caleb…" the boy turned and looked at Dean "You want your stuff?"

He looked at Dean warily, then at his toys. He walked over and put out his hands "Thank you, Dean"

Dean crouched in front of him and handed him the toys "I was wondering…you think maybe you could help me with something?"

Caleb looked at him seriously "Maybe"

"Your Mom said you hear the dragons too" Caleb nodded "Well…" he leaned in and whispered "I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing, so I thought maybe you could help me with that. You know, let me know what the dragons want me to do"

Caleb stared into Dean's eyes, he _knew _Caleb was seeing if he was telling the truth. Caleb finally nodded and Dean smiled at him "Thanks. But you can't let on to anyone that I don't know what I'm doing…" he grinned "It'll be our secret"

"The dragons tell you…don't worry. They know you new here, the longer you stay, the more you understand" he paused "And you told Mamma already"

"Yeah, well your Mamma's not happy with me right now"

Caleb nodded "You make her confused…she don't like that"

"Caleb…" said Finn.

Sam burped loudly "Sorry" he grinned.

Caleb grinned "You funny, Uncle Sam"

Sam grinned "Come on, big guy, Lets take your stuff to your tent and get me some more food" he stood and took Caleb's hand, winking at Dean as he left.

Dean stood and looked at Finn "I don't know what you think happened…" started Dean.

Finn shrugged "None of my business" she slipped off the fence and went to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm "Why are you so pissed at me?"

"I'm _not _pissed at you"

He laughed "You can't lie for shit, you know that?"

She shrugged out of his grip "I've got work to do"

He grabbed her arm again "Bullshit. You stay here and talk to me"

"No" she turned and walked away.

Dean kicked at the fence and then felt a searing in his mind and let out a low yell. He put his hands to his head and fell to his knees; he yelled again as he felt a cacophony of roars rip through his mind. He shook his head as the pressure built and built in his head, it was excrutiating. He felt blood trickle from his ears and nose…he was dying…there was no other explanation. He felt hands on his face, lifting his head up.

"Dean…Dean…"

He looked up and into Finn's concerned eyes "They're killing me"

"Who? Who's killing you?" she asked urgently.

"The dragons…my head…they're killing me…" he looked into her eyes as he felt tears run from his eyes.

Finn held Dean's head in her hands "It's gonna be alright…" she tried to calm him but when she saw the blood run from his eyes, she started to panic "Dean, look at me…look at me…"

He raised his eyes to hers…she was red "You're bleeding…" she shook her head and he put his hands to his eyes, they came back red "Oh god…my eyes…my head…" he put his forehead on her shoulder and he felt her arms go round him.

"Dean!" yelled Sam as he ran over with Jude and a group of Ancients "What the fuck is going on?" he asked Finn.

"I don't know, he said the dragons are trying to kill him"

Dean groaned "Don't let go, Finn" he put his arms around her.

"Shhh, I won't…" she said softly.

It was the last thing they heard her say as she and Dean disappeared.

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Dragons Lair

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Ten.**

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY GO?" yelled Sam. He looked at Jude; he and the other Ancients were looking around and he was sure the shocked and confused looks on their faces were the same as the one he was wearing.

"Micah, Noah, Daniel…scouting parties. Two man teams; start in the forest then widen the search. Watch out for Jonas' men. Go!" ordered Jude. Six men jumped over the coral fence, grabbed the closest horse and raced out, heading into different parts of the forest.

"That's it?" asked Sam.

"Sam, there's not a lot else we can do. Disappearing for no apparent reason really isn't an Ancient thing" he turned to the remaining Ancients "There's still work to do, back to it" he returned his attention to Sam and waited til the others were out of ear-shot "I'm guessing that was Dean, not Finn. Well, Dean or the dragons"

"The dragons? You gotta be _shitting _me?"

"They're mystical beasts, Sam. We know very little about them. The few Ancients that were around when we fought the dragons don't know much except what they saw during the battles and from what I understand, it was carnage"

"This is bullshit! You gotta have some idea about how they live, what their habits are…_something" _said Sam incredulously.

Jude smiled at him "Sam, out of all the people here, you, Caleb, Zach, Tom and Darius are the only ones that have seen a dragon up close and until the calls started going out, no-one had seen one in the skies for millennia's"

"No. There must be folklore, books, stories…something we can start looking into to try and find out where they've gone" insisted Sam "Show me what you have and I'll go from there" Jude nodded and Sam followed him towards the main tent. Sam was falling back on what he did best, investigate and find; only this time, it was his brother that was missing and when he'd seen him last, he looked like he was dying.

-------------------

Finn stirred as she felt something coarse rub up her neck, along her jaw and over her cheek; she tried to lift her hand to slap it away but her limbs felt like lead, she couldn't raise them. She tried to open her eyes, but again, it was too difficult to do. She felt the coarseness again as it flicked at her jaw and she was hit by the smell of rotted flesh. She willed her eyes open but they wouldn't obey …and she had the funny feeling that maybe that was a good thing, that she really _didn't _want to see what was in front of her.

--------------

Dean opened his eyes slowly, the sun was sitting low in the sky and a light breeze flitted across his face, bringing with it a sweet smell of jasmine. He looked to his right, he was in a small canyon, the grass a spectacular shade of gold and he could see each blade of grass, moving slowly as the breeze snaked through it. He put his hands to his eyes, they came away clean, his eyes were fine now; the explosive pain he'd felt in his head was gone as well and apart from a niggling pain in his back, he was alright, just like Finn had said he'd be…shit, Finn! He sat up quickly and looked around for her, he couldn't see her anywhere. He stood and scanned the area around him, nothing…nothing but the grassland held within the steep, red canyon walls. "Finn!" he yelled. He waited but got no response "Finn!"

He turned when he heard movement behind him and stopped dead in his tracks as a dragon settled itself in front of him. It sat forty-feet high, its blue-wings tucked against its body, the purple and silver scales glinting in the last rays of the sun. Dean stared as the dragon cocked its head from side to side, its eyes taking in everything about him. The dragon finally lowered itself onto its front legs, bringing its head to Dean's eye level.

"Where's Finn?" he demanded.

_You should not have bought the woman here._

Dean cocked his head, the voice had sounded in his mind but he _knew _it was coming from the dragon in front of him "I want to know where she is"

_You make demands of us, Dragon Slayer?_

"I want to know where she is and I want to know now"

_It was not your place to bring her here. This is __**our **__land, __**sacred**__ land, the invitation was extended to __**you**__, not to her._

_"Invitation?_ You damn well almost _killed _me!" he rolled his left shoulder as the pain in his back started to get more uncomfortable.

_Your mind has not yet adjusted to being here; it will over time. We did not mean to cause you harm but you were needed here….she was not._

"Where is she?" he demanded again.

_Her fate has been sealed. We must now speak of the war that has been …_

"What the hell do you mean _'her fate has been sealed'?"_ he shook his head "Oh, no you don't. FINN!" he turned and yelled down the canyon "FINN!"

_You waste your breath, Dragon Slayer. She cannot hear you._

Dean turned back to the dragon "Tell me where she is!"

_I cannot._

"Bullshit!" he glared at the dragon "You tell me where she is or you go to war on your own"

_You will lead us into battle, __**that **__is your destiny. It has been foretold._

"Yeah? Well I'm changing the rules. Finn explained that if I don't help you, you die, so I'm guessing that if I _lead _you into a battle against the Ancients, that creates a loophole that allows you to kill them without consequence right?" the dragon said nothing and Dean shook his head, laughing softly "Thought so" he stepped towards the dragon, putting his face inches from its jaws and spoke quietly "You take me to her and I will lead you into battle, I give you my word but if something's happened to her, then I will go all _'Kill Bill' _on your scaly asses! I will _'slay' _every fuckin' one of you, you hear me?"

_You dare challenge me?_

"I dare" said Dean menacingly.

He didn't flinch as the dragon opened its jaws wide and roared; the rush of its breath, hot against his face. He stood his ground, refusing to take a backwards step, refusing to submit to the beast.

The roar finally subsided and the dragon looked at him "Take me to her"

He watched as the dragon stared hard at him, his head swaying from side to side; it was weighing up its options, he could sense that; he could also sense some kind of communication with another dragon, but couldn't make out the words…it was in a language he didn't quite understand…yet. The dragon finally bowed its head.

_As you wish._

It lowered its body to the ground, putting out its front leg. Dean didn't hesitate, he scaled the dragon's leg, settling himself at the base of its neck and hooking the back of his boots underneath its wings, his hands slipping under its scales. He instinctively knew how to ride one and the minute he was in position the dragon shot into the sky, the launch of it would have been exhilarating had he not had the sinking feeling that Finn was on borrowed time.

They soared across low-lying mountains, the landscape beneath him changing constantly; there were lush fields in a multitude of colours, forests whose trees defied explanation, flooded valleys and deep canyons; each one a land in its own and each one holding dragons of different colours, shapes and sizes; each issuing a roar as he passed overhead.

Dean felt the dragon's powerful muscles underneath him as it glided gracefully through the air. He didn't know how fast they were going but the scenery below him was starting to blur into a palette of red, blue, silver and purple. He held tight as the dragon rolled to its left and started its descent, the air around Dean buffeting him as they streaked towards the earth. The dragon pulled up twenty feet from the ground and landed softly, the ground barely moving as its taloned feet touched down. The dragon lowered its body to the ground and Dean slipped from its neck, leaping from its leg and hitting the ground softly.

_The one you seek is through this valley, on the other side of the river. I will await your return…_

Dean heard the unfinished thought "Or?"

_Or I will return your remains to your people._

Dean nodded, turned and jogged down the valley towards the river.

----------------------

Finn lay as still as she possibly could, keeping her breathing as shallow as possible. She tried to ignore the urge to scratch at her thigh but the more she tried to ignore it, the more she needed to scratch. She felt her body nudged again and she stayed limp, falling back against the dirt, her head lolling to the side. She had to figure out a way out of this, she couldn't get to her sword and she guessed getting up quickly and running for her damn life would probably have her end up barbequed; so she stayed as she was, her mind working over-time.

She heard light footsteps coming from her right and resisted turning her head, wait and listen…that was how she was going to survive this, wait and listen.

---------------

Dean got to the other side of the river and followed a path towards a grouping of large caves off to his right. He walked slowly and quietly, edging over discarded bones, some with bits of flesh of its previous owner still hanging from them. He moved around a large, overturned tree stump and heard faint scratchings coming from a far cave. He moved quickly, hunkering down at the entrance and listening. He could hear slow movements and the rush of air being forced out of nostrils; there was no doubt a dragon was in there. He glanced quickly round the cave entrance, ducking back out of sight…shit, shit, shit…Finn was on the ground, a large dragon at her side, pushing her with its nose, its tongue flicking out to lick at her.

He felt a rippling run through him; he rose as the pain in his back intensified. He removed his sword, slipped off his shirt and looked at his shoulder, the shoulder that carried the tattoo. He watched as the dragon's head turned towards him and opened its tattooed jaws, the roar it issued culminating in his mind. He felt its wings stretch across his back and he picked up his sword, put it back on and stepped into the cave.

The dragon looked up as the man stepped into the cave, his posture was relaxed and he showed no fear, he believed he belonged here.

"Don't move, Finn"

The dragon roared at him and put its talons over Finn's body, claiming her as its own.

"Let her go" he stepped further into the cave "You _know _who I am. Let. Her. Go."

_She belongs to me, Slayer._

"No"

_She was not granted permission to enter our home. She arrived on __**my **__land, she belongs to me!_

"She does NOT belong to you! She has to speak with Fafnir…and I don't need to explain _shit _to you. Release her…now" said Dean as he stepped further into the cave. He could feel the tail of his dragon tattoo swishing on his lower back, he could feel its body tensing as he edged towards the dragon "Finn, open your eyes"

"Seriously?" she whispered.

He smiled "Seriously"

She opened her eyes "Holy crap…worse than I thought…" she muttered, and she closed her eyes again.

Dean tried not to laugh "Finn, open your eyes and move slowly out from underneath him. Slowly okay?"

She nodded, opened her eyes and shuffled slowly back, making sure she didn't touch the dragon's claws, she knew they held a powerfully deadly poison. She got out from underneath its claw, looked over at Dean and stopped, her jaw dropping open as she saw his tattoo moving freely over his upper body.

"Finn, stop staring and move over here, don't stand up" she nodded and worked her way over to him "Get behind me" she nodded again and moved behind him, unable to draw her gaze away from the tattoo.

"Why'd he let me go?" asked Finn softly "I thought I was his next meal"

"You were"

She heard the grin in his voice "Alrighty then"

_I am owed, Slayer_

Dean nodded "You'll get what's owed you, Keyo. That's a promise"

The dragon opened its jaws and roared, it was deafening within the small confines of the cave. Finn watched as the dragon that was tattooed on Dean, snapped its wings open and she stepped to his side and watched as the dragons jaws opened and roared in return. She cocked her head as she heard the roar in her mind.

Dean stood his ground, waiting until the dragon finished its roar, he grinned "Impressive, Keyo. In a couple of hundred years, it'll be the roar of a _true _dragon"

"Jesus, Dean…don't piss it off" Finn whispered "I like my flesh _attached _to my bones"

Dean laughed softly "Time to go"

"No shit"

"Slowly…don't go anywhere near your sword" he took her hand and they backed out of the cave. They got to the entrance and Dean pushed her out and into the sunshine. She breathed in deep and screwed up her nose as the smell of rotted flesh hit her nostrils.

Dean followed her out, grabbed his shirt and grinned at her "Saved you from a dragon, Princess"

She laughed "Yeah, you're my hero. Can we leave now?"

He grinned at her again and took her hand "Come on, you're about to have the ride of your life"

They ran through the creek and back up the valley, Finn constantly looking at Dean's back, the tattoo was still moving and she _swore _it looked at her a couple of times.

"Dean…your tattoo…" he looked at her "freakin' _awesome"_

He grinned "Yeah, I'm gonna call him…_'Keith'"_

She laughed "No, you're bloody well not!" she followed him round a dense strand of trees and into the resting form of a dragon. Finn pulled up quickly "Ohhhh, no…" the dragon raised its head and looked at her.

"S'Alright Finn, Peluda won't hurt you" he pulled her over to the dragon.

She followed him warily "How do you know their names?"

He shrugged "Just do" they stood in front of the dragon "Peluda, this is Finn…Griffin Jacobs" the dragon cocked its head "Finn…Peluda"

"Aaah, nice to meet you" said Finn.

_She is the daughter of the 'Pact-Makers'?_

"Yep. She needs to speak with Fafnir"

_I did not know who she was. This makes a difference. Fafnir said she would come, he has been waiting for her. _

"Why?" asked Dean.

_There are things only he can tell. Your woman will be pleased though._

Dean grinned "Alright. Can you give me a clue?"

Finn watched as Dean had a conversation with Peluda…to her it was one sided but she _knew _they were talking to each other. She looked at Dean's tattoo and the dragon moved its head and looked at her, she smiled and it nodded ...and she was just a little freaked out.

Dean turned to her "Come on" the dragon put its foot out "Follow me" and he scaled the dragon easily, sitting himself behind its neck "Come on!" he grinned at her.

"Okay, okay" she looked at Peluda "Aaah, sorry about the boots" and she climbed up him, sitting herself behind Dean "You need your shirt?"

He grinned at her "I'm wearing it" and he pointed to the dragon tattoo "And Peluda said _'thanks for your concern'_"

She nodded "And you're not calling your tattoo _'Keith'_"

He laughed and put his hands under Peluda's scales "Hang on…tight" and she put her arms around his waist, holding on tightly "Okay, Peluda…take to the skies!" and the dragon shot skywards.

They soared high above the dragons land, both of them grinning like idiots. Dean looked over his shoulder at her "Hang on and grip with your knees" she did and Peluda dropped quickly, spinning as he hurtled towards the ground. Dean and Finn yelled with exhilaration as Peluda shot skywards again. Dean turned and grinned "He said that was for fun"

Finn laughed "Do it again!" and Peluda barrel-rolled through the air.

Dean pointed "That's where we're going!"

Finn followed his direction and saw a large turquoise mountain, littered with caves and dragons perched all over it. Peluda was heading towards a large cave in the middle of the mountain; he pulled up slowly and settled gently on the large ledge at the front.

Finn slipped off the dragon and went to his head "Thanks, Peluda. That was…Jesus…awesome just doesn't cover it" she grinned at him and he bowed his head.

Dean came up next to her "He said he's glad you enjoyed it but you yell too much"

"Sorry" she grinned "I was just uber-hyped"

"Come on" he took her hand and led her into the cave.

It wasn't as dark or as cold as she imagined, and the silver moss that ran over the walls gave off a luminescence all its own. Dean seemed to know which way he was going, taking turn after turn like he'd been here before.

He pulled up and turned to her "Okay, this dragon is like the King of all the dragons, he's the one that made the pact with your parents so he knows who you are. You need to show him the proper respect, keep your eyes lowered until I tell you, okay?"

"Okay"

He lifted her chin "You'll be fine, Finn, I promise. Just be honest when he asks you a question"

"He can speak?"

Dean smiled "You'll hear him" and he led her round the corner and into a large cave.

She lowered her eyes and felt Dean squeeze her hand. She stopped as he did, keeping her head down. She could sense the dragon in here…his energy, his power, was palpable.

"Finn…" said Dean softly.

She raised her head slowly and stared before shaking it vigorously "No…no…no…"

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Secrets and Myths Dispelled

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

Finn started backing away, shaking her head and muttering _'No, no, no, no…' _over and over. Dean watched as the colour drained from her face and he grabbed her as she went to turn and run.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she struggled against him "Finn, tell me!"

"Finn…"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" she yelled at a man who stepped from beside Fafnir.

"No, Finn…I'm very much alive" he gave her a small smile "a little worse for wear… but alive"

"NO! I _saw _you die!"

"You saw me _injured, _Finn. I didn't die"

Dean held onto Finn and looked at the man that was talking to her, walking slowly towards them. He was about 6ft8, long black hair that fell past his shoulders, green eyes and a jagged scar that ran down the left side of his face; he was also missing his left hand. "Finn, Finn…just calm down and tell me who he is"

"I don't know _who _the hell he is!" she yelled.

The man stepped forward, a tentative smile on his face; he put his hand on Finn's arm and she recoiled.

Dean pushed him away "Leave her alone, dude"

"You don't understand…" the man started.

"I understand you're freaking her out and she was almost a dragon meal a little while ago, so she's _freaked out _enough. Back the fuck up"

_Griffin…_

Finn turned her eyes to the dragon, she'd forgotten he was here. He'd been sitting quietly watching everything and now she looked at him properly, she couldn't judge his size except that he was _enormous_. His scales the colour of spun-gold, giving off a soft glow all of their own. His wings were folded against his body but they were a deep magenta, the same shade as his eyes and horns.

_Griffin…he is who he says he is._

"But…" she shook her head "No. I _saw _him die. I _saw!"_

"Finn, calm down…and watch what you say" said Dean as he rubbed her back gently "I don't know who he is but if Fafnir says he is…who he says he is…then …he…is. And that made _no _sense at all to me"

"Finn, listen to me" the man took a step towards her.

"Just stay there" said Dean to the man.

"I won't hurt her" he smiled at Dean "I'd _never _hurt her"

"Yeah? Well I'll be the judge of that…and if you'd never hurt her, why's she scared of you? Who the hell _are _you?"

He smiled at Finn "I'm her brother"

-----------------

Sam was in the main tent pouring over book after book, making notes on everything he thought was relevant. Jude had been right, there wasn't a lot of information on dragons and most of it was based on supposition but he had to work with what he had. He looked up when a cup of coffee was placed in front of him, and into a pair or startlingly blue eyes, framed by dark shoulder-length hair. He smiled "Thanks…"

She smiled "Eve" and stuck out her hand "Eve Paxton"

Sam shook her hand "Sam Winchester"

"I know" she smiled "Need some help, Sam Winchester?"

He grinned "You can answer a question for me"

"Sure" she sat opposite him "Hit me with it"

He grinned again "What's the deal with all the biblical names?"

She laughed out loud and Sam grinned all the more, it lit up her face "We're an _old _race, Sam" she grinned _"Ancient _even"

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed softly "Oh I didn't see _that _one coming"

She laughed "Well we are, so you're not going to find any 'Dillon's' or 'Cassidy's' running around…although a friend of mine just named her kid 'Presley'…what the hell _that's _all about I have no idea" Sam laughed again "So what have you found so far?" she asked.

He sighed "Not a lot. From what I can tell, the dragons were issued a large tract of land, doesn't say where or how big, but Finn said it was huge…and it'd have to be if that dragon we saw was anything to go by"

"I heard you'd seen it…how …I mean…what was that like?"

Sam shook his head "Awesome just doesn't cover it. It…"he shook his head "mind-blowing" he shook his head again and pulled out some maps "I've been going over these maps, trying to figure out where they'd be…but I really don't know this place…but…the map looks incomplete"

Eve stood and came round the table, she pulled the map towards her and leaned over the table, studying it. She pointed "Well we're here…" she pointed again "and that's the Citadel, where they're keeping 'the fledgling' and the Supreme Royal…"

"Gideon"

She nodded as her eyes scanned the map "But…yeah, everything's where it should be. Our maps are extremely accurate"

Sam nodded "Yeah, I'm sure they are but look …here…" he pointed to a part of the map that held very little information and just didn't seem to fit with the rest of it "That doesn't look right"

Eve looked at it "That's the 'Barren Lands'…no-one goes there. There's nothing but endless desert and the few people that _have _returned, have come back mad…quite literally insane"

"Have they said anything about it?" he asked.

"All I know is that they just said there's _nothing _out there…nothing but madness" said Eve.

Sam sat back in his chair as Eve continued to study the map; it _had_ to be the place. The dragons wouldn't want _anyone _knowing where they were and if someone _had _stumbled upon it, what better way to keep their secret than by sending the intruders insane. He looked at Eve, his eyes dropping to her ass…he smiled, her _leather-clad ass_ and he smiled again. He looked up as she turned to him "Aaah, umm…I think that's where the dragons are?"

She grinned at him "On my ass?"

Sam blushed "Aaah, no…sorry…in the..umm... 'Barren Lands'" he stammered.

She turned and leant back against the desk, crossing her arms across her chest "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?"

He smiled at her "That all depends on what you think I'm thinking"

She raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile touching her lips "Well apart from how great my ass is…you're thinking of going to the 'Barren Lands'"

Sam blushed again and was about to say something when the tent-flap opened and Jude walked in. Sam stood "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Caleb's missing"

---------------

Dean looked at the man and then to Finn "Finn, I thought you said…"

"He _is _dead. He died in battle twelve hundred years ago" said Finn, her eyes glued to the man.

"One thousand, one hundred and eighty-two years ago, Finn. And I didn't die" he said.

"I saw you die…"

_Griffin…_

She looked at Fafnir "Yes?"

_We found your brother, he had stumbled into our lands by mistake. He was to be put to death for entering but when he told us his name…we changed our minds. This has been his home since that time._

"Why?" she asked.

_Because we knew a time would come when he would be useful to us. _

"So he's been a prisoner here?" she asked, her gaze going between Fafnir and the man who claimed to be her brother.

"Not a prisoner, Finn. Well maybe at first, but I've come to understand…a lot since then. It was for the best that I stayed here"

"Why? And if you _are _my brother, why wouldn't you want to come back to me and Gideon?"

"Finn, I _wanted _to, believe me. But …shit, look, just sit down and we'll explain it okay? Come on…please?"

"Finn, we need to speak with Fafnir anyway. But once we do, we'll go. I promise" said Dean.

Finn looked at Dean, then Fafnir, her so-called brother and then back to Dean "Okay, but as _soon _as we're finished, Caleb's probably freaking out"

Dean nodded "I promise. Now come on" he took her hand and they went and sat in front of the fire that separated them from Fafnir; Dean making sure he was between Finn and the man.

"Slayer…" started the man and Dean turned to him "Gabe Jacobs" and he put his hand out.

Dean looked at the hand and finally shook it "Dean Winchester" he looked at Finn and whispered "Gideon, Gabe and Griffin? What were your parents thinking?"

She gave him a small smile, he was trying to make her laugh "They thought it was cute, we told them it was ridiculous"

_Griffin Jacobs…you are the daughter of the 'Pact-Makers'_

"Yes"

_You understand that the pact has been broken, broken by those that now claim to be the leaders of your people._

"Yes"

_Our land has been threatened, our lives have been threatened and we have had our next leader stolen from us._

"That's what I've been told, yes" she paused "May I ask a question?"

Fafnir nodded _You may._

"I understand that Dean needs to lead you into battle but if the pact was broken by them, why don't you go to war without him? Surely the pact is null and void now"

_We hold to our oaths. If we are to break an oath that we have given, does that not make us any better than you?_

Finn had to smile "Okay, so you're more noble than we are, I get that. But why keep…" she looked over at Gabe "him"

_Your brother was needed to gain an insight into our ways. The Slayer will lead us into battle in the air, your brother will lead those on the ground, taking his rightful place at the head of your people's army. Had the Slayer not returned, your brother would have led us._

"So why not just use Ga…him?" asked Finn, she still couldn't believe it was her brother sitting on the other side of Dean.

_He is not the one foretold. He is not the 'Dragon Slayer'. He could lead us, yes…but we would suffer because of it._

"And Finn? She'll fight on the ground?" asked Dean.

"No" said Gabe.

"You don't decide where I fight" she said angrily.

He smiled at her "Finn, you're just as stubborn as ever…"

Dean squeezed her hand "Don't say it. Remember where you are"

She nodded "I'll be getting Gideon out. Gideon and the fledgling"

_Yes, that is your calling. The Slayer will rule the skies with us, your brother the ground while you and a chosen few will release 'Azhi' and your other brother._

"We have another problem" said Dean. He looked at Finn then Fafnir "Umm…our…son…said they'd be using …"

"You have a son?" asked Gabe, a smile splitting his face.

"Aaah, yeah…but we're …not together…or anything…" said Finn "Jesus, I sound like a slut" she whispered.

"Caleb?"

Dean nodded "And he said they're gonna be using …_'big birds'_…but we don't know …"

"Bullshit" said Gabe.

"It's NOT bullshit! If Caleb says they're gonna use 'big birds', then they are, he _knows _what he's talking about…he just…"

"He's five, he doesn't have the words" said Dean "And I believe him"

"No, I don't mean what he's _saying _is bullshit" said Gabe "I mean…shit…they're gonna use _'Rukh's'" _

Finn stared "But they died out …thousands and thousands of years ago"

"You don't mean those big freakin' birds from Persian mythology? Carry off an elephant, kinda crap?" said Dean.

Finn laughed softly "Dean, you're sitting here chatting to a dragon while your tattoo does a scary freakin' dance…"

He grinned "Keith"

"You're NOT calling it 'Keith'" she shook her head at him, trying not to laugh "How can Rukh's seem far –fetched?"

"Okay, you got me there, but how many are we talking about?"

_They have a sizeable race._

"Greater than us?" Dean asked Fafnir.

_They are our match._

"No, they're freakin' well not. We'll shoot those overgrown chickens outta the sky" said Dean and Finn watched as his dragon tattoo opened its jaws and roared. Dean grinned "See? Even Keith says so"

"Good lord…" said Finn.

"You do understand that Rukh's shoot their feathers, Dean. And they're not the soft, downy type either, they can pierce dragon scales"

"We'll kick their…" he looked at Finn "What is _wrong _with your leg?" she'd been scratching at it since they'd left the dragon's lair.

"It's just itchy…" said Finn as she scratched at it again.

_It is more than that._

"Christ, I didn't catch anything from …Keyo, did I? What with all that licking…" she looked at Fafnir "I mean no offence"

_No offence taken. Keyo was unaware that you were expected, he has been spoken to. Slayer, take your woman to the far cave._

"Aaah, she's…not my …woman…" stammered Dean.

_But she is._

"No…she…"

_She is._

"But..."

Finn stood "Just take me to the cave" and she walked out of Fafnir's cave.

Dean stood and turned from the dragon

_Slayer ... _he turned back to Fafnir _Deceiving yourself is not in our ways. A secret kept, especially from yourself, will eat away at you. You **know **who she is._

Dean stared at Fafnir before turning and following Finn.

He found her waiting at the main entrance, crouching as she spoke with Peluda and scratched at her thigh. She stood when she heard him.

"Finn…"

"Just take me to the other cave" she held up her hand when he started to speak "I don't want to hear it. Lets go"

Dean nodded "This way"

Finn followed Dean down long passageways, the air getting colder the deeper they went. She rubbed at her arms as goose-bumps rose on them "Aaah, Jesus…" she grabbed at her leg.

Dean turned "Just keep walking, it'll be better in a minute, I promise" he smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's hysterical, Dean" she pushed past him and walked down the passageway and turned into an enormous cave and was struck dumb again.

She felt Dean come up behind her "They're the last of their kind" he whispered in her ear.

"But…how...?"

"Fafnir called them. They would only come for you" he whispered again.

"But…I don't have the magic anymore" she whispered as she watched them pace the cave, their eyes never leaving hers.

"It's not about the magic, Finn" he whispered "They know who you are"

She stepped forward, moving slowly but purposefully into the cave, she raised her arm, putting her palm up. Dean watched as the largest griffin walked towards her, its taloned front claws scraping on the ground, it's padded rear paws moving silently. It stood fifteen feet at its fore-quarters, twenty feet all told. It lowered its head and opened its beak wide, its scream bouncing off the walls of the cave. When the griffin finished its call, it lowered its head and Finn placed her palm gently against its beak, looking into its eyes. The animal towered over her, it could easily rip her apart, yet she didn't seem scared. He was in awe of the animal; dragons were one thing…but a beast that was part eagle, part lion? _That _defied all explanation. He saw her nod and the griffin turned and settled itself in the middle of the cave, the three other griffins settling next to it.

Finn turned back to Dean "We have work to do, the griffins say we have less time than we thought " She walked past him and he grabbed her arm, he saw the griffins get quickly to their feet; Finn turned and shook her head and they settled again. She looked at him "What?"

"Finn, you…"

"We have work to do, Dean. Lets just get this done and..."

He cut her off, pulling her against him and kissing her "Just shut up"

------------------

Sam and Eve sat on the horses as Jude paced angrily in front of them.

"You have no goddamn idea where he's gone, Sam!"

"I have an idea" he said "And I _should _have been watching him. I'm going, Jude, that's all there is to it. If Dean and Jay get back before me, you tell them I'm sorry and that I _will _bring him back"

"I'll watch him, Jude" said Eve "Besides, how far could he have gone?"

_"Two hours_ far, Eve! He could damn well be anywhere" he sighed "Look, I've already sent scouts out looking for him, stay here..."

"It's not their job, it's mine" said Sam and he kicked at Bull, urging the horse back through Loch Forest.

"Eve" said Jude as he placed his hand on her horse "You _watch _him and you bring Caleb back" she nodded "If Seth gets back, I'll send him after you. Where are you heading?"

"The Barren Lands" and she kicked at her horse and followed Sam.

--------------

Caleb and Wolf got the edge of the forest, both of them going into a crouch as they peered out of the mist. He knew no one could see him, he was small enough to remain unnoticed in the forest, the few Ancients that had been sent out to look for him had ridden right past him, not realising how close he actually was to them. There was no way he was going back to camp, he had to find his mother. He'd heard the dragons when his mother and Dean had arrived in their land, he'd heard the one called Keyo say she was his and then the dragons had all gone silent. He couldn't hear them anymore and he _always _heard them. His Mamma was in trouble and it was _his _job to look after her. He adjusted the sword across his back, put a hand on Wolf's head and ran from the forest, cutting across the blue fields and ducking down into a small gully, Wolf at his heels. He knew he had to be careful, knew that people were after him but he had to get to the dragons land. He hurried down the gully, keeping as low as possible and ducking down, lying flat every time he heard the sound of approaching horses.

He'd been travelling for a _really _long time, his little legs starting to tire. He sat down in between some bushes, took his water bottle from his bag and drank. He didn't drink too much, he still had a long way to go. He gave a little water to Wolf and put the bottle away. He went to rise when he saw Wolf tense and spring in the opposite direction, barking furiously before he heard a yelp. Caleb drew his sword and ran out, stopping in his tracks as he saw Wolf lying on his side, bleeding from a wound to his chest, a large man standing over him.

The man turned when he heard footsteps behind him "Well, well, well…the bastard prince…" he grinned "Jackpot"

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Flights and Fights

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

Eve caught up with Sam and pulled her horse up next to his as they trotted towards the outskirts of Loch Forest.

"You sure he's going to the 'Barren Lands'?" asked Eve.

Sam nodded "I know you have no reason to believe me and I have no proof to back it up…but I _know _that's where the dragons are; and Caleb wouldn't leave without good reason… and the only good reason he'd have is Finn"

"You think something's happened to her?" she asked.

Sam shrugged "But maybe Caleb does"

"And if something's happened to the Princess you think something's happened to the Slayer"

Sam laughed softly "Okay, while it's just you and me here, can you just call 'em Dean and Finn? The 'princess' and 'slayer' business just weirds me out"

She nodded "Okay, but only if you tell me about that" she pointed to his sword and shield.

"The sword and shield? Aaaah, they're a sword and shield"

"They bear the mark of the Phoenix. They're more than just a sword and shield" she said.

Sam sighed "Wish I could, Eve but Finn took my memories so I have _no _idea about what they mean or any recollection about the whole 'Baba Yaga' business. I mean, Finn told me some of it but I'm sure she left a lot of it out. So I can't really tell you anything about them"

She smiled "Well Sam Winchester….let me tell you a story…"

--------------

Dean and Finn stood at the entrance to the main cave, waiting for Gabe to get his gear. Dean kept grinning at her "Soooo, I'm guessing your tattoo is moving as well" he grinned again "Drop 'em and show me"

She laughed softly "You kiss me and expect me to drop my pants just like that?" she clicked her fingers.

"Aaah, yeah" he grinned "worked last time"

She laughed again "Just watch yourself, _Slayer"_

"You're not wearing panties are you?" he raised an eyebrow at her "I don't mind" he grinned again "drop 'em"

Finn shook her head with a smile "Nope, I aim to torture you"

"Not really fair, Finn. I'm standing here shirtless, awesome tatt moving around on me, which I _know _you like" he laughed as she rolled her eyes "Don't start, I've seen you staring, …so the least you can do is drop your pants"

"Is it?"

He pulled her against him "Yeah, the least" he kissed her deeply. He pulled back gently, his arms still around her "You alright? You know with the whole '_dead brother come back to life'_ thing?"

"I have to be, don't I?" she said

"No, you don't. But you know it's him" she nodded "It'll work out, he's your _brother, _Finn and as much as brothers are a pain in the ass…" he grinned "well younger ones…"

"I'm older than her" said Gabe as he came back, his swords over his back and his shield strapped to his arm; the shield bore the image of a wolf, raised on its back legs, swords in its paws.

"So Finn has the griffin, you the wolf…what does Gideon have?"

"Lion" said Finn "Speaking of griffins, I'll be bringing Raja back with me"

"He the big one?" asked Dean.

Finn nodded "He's their leader. I'll meet you back there" she kissed Dean, stepped away from him and turned towards the passageway that led to the griffins.

"Ahem" said Dean; she turned back "Forgetting something?" he motioned to Gabe.

"He can ride with you"

Dean walked over to her and whispered "Finn, you're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later"

"Later then" she said. She looked at Gabe, he was watching her "I just need to get used to it is all…I thought he was _dead, _Dean"

"I know, I know" he kissed her softly "Go. I'll bring him" he grinned "Race you back. When I win, you drop your pants"

She grinned "When I win, you drop yours" she turned and ran down the passageway, his laughter following her.

----------------

Sam and Eve got to the edge of Loch Forest, dismounted and checked the area for Jonas' men. It was clear. They ran back to their horses, jumped on and galloped out of the forest and towards the 'Barren Lands'.

"How long a ride are we talking about?" asked Sam.

"If we don't catch up with Caleb before then…about four hours at a gallop" she pulled her horse up and Sam slowed his "It's best that you don't speak to anyone, you're tall, so you won't stand out too much, but if anyone asks, I'll tell them you're from an outer clan, distant relative…something like that"

He nodded "What about Jonas' men?"

"We'll avoid them if we can, if not…then we fight. They know I side with Jude"

They rode in a comfortable silence, both of them scanning the land around them for any sign of Caleb and Wolf.

"He's just so damn small" said Sam "We could ride right past him and not see him" he shook his head "Finn's gonna kill me"

"Not Dean?"

"Him too, but Finn scares me more" he smiled "especially where Caleb is concerned" he scanned the side of a gully and frowned "What's that?" he asked and pointed to a form almost hidden in the deep grass.

They kicked their horses over and dismounted, Sam walking quickly down the gully and over to the spot "Oh no…" he knelt "Wolf…" he stroked the dogs head.

Eve knelt next to him and turned Wolf gently onto his back and inspected the wound "He died about an hour ago, Sam" she said softly.

"So who's got Caleb?"

They heard the sound of an approaching horse and they ducked behind some nearby bushes, both of them drawing their swords. They heard the horse being bought to a stop and then nothing. No footsteps, no sound of movement of any kind, nothing. They waited, holding their breath as they looked through the foliage.

"How long ago'd they get Caleb"

They spun to face the voice behind them "_How long_?" the man demanded.

Sam rose as Eve did and looked at the man who had snuck soundlessly up on them. He was 6ft10, built like a brick-shithouse, longish light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing the standard black leather outfit of most Ancients, two swords across his back and a dagger strapped to his leg. He was an imposing figure if ever Sam saw one.

"We don't know Seth. We just found his…"

"Yeah, I saw Wolf" he shook his head "Caleb _loved _that dog" he looked at Sam "You must be Sam" he stuck out his hand "Seth Carmichael"

Sam shook the enormous, calloused hand "Sam Winchester"

Seth looked at Eve "Eve, ride back. Sam and I'll go on from here. Tell Jude we're riding to the Citadel, they'll have taken Caleb there. We'll find him and get him out"

"Seth, if he's at the Palace, you won't be able to _get _him out"

"I'll get him out. If Finn gets back before we do, you tell her _not _to come…"

"She won't listen" said Sam.

Seth looked at Eve "You make sure Jude explains to her that she _can't _come, she won't be thinking straight and she'll do something stupid and get herself caught or killed"

"If you can't get to him? _Then _what Seth? You two won't be able to get him out alone. And what if he's being kept with the Supreme Royal?"

"If he's with Gideon, he'll be safe…well _safer; _and I'll be able to set someone up to watch out for him then I'll come back and make plans with Finn"

Eve nodded "I'll do my best, Seth"

They walked towards the horses, Seth stopping to pick up Wolf. He strapped Wolf's body to the back of Eve's horse "Tell Finn I'll see her soon"

Eve nodded then looked at Sam "You watch your back, Sam"

Sam "Thanks, Eve. Can you tell Dean …shit, just tell him …" he sighed "doesn't matter. Go" she nodded, turned her horse and galloped back the way they came. He turned to Seth "So how much shit are we in?"

Seth gave him a short smile "Usual amount" he put his hand to his neck "About up to here" he swung onto his horse "Come on, Jonas' men are about, we'll ride through the mountains and come in the back way"

Sam jumped onto Bull "Secret entrance?"

"Something like that" and he kicked at his horse and they galloped towards the far orange mountains.

---------------

Gabe settled himself behind Dean "You think you could put your shirt on, Dean?"

"Nope. But keep your hands …hand…shit, sorry dude…" he grinned awkwardly "just don't cop feels and we'll be fine"

Gabe laughed "I'll try and control myself"

They looked up as they heard the scream of the griffin and saw it rocketing through the skies, Finn waving as they flew past, a smart-ass grin on her face.

"Fuck me…" said Gabe "That's freakin' awesome"

"Come on. Peluda! We're racing! You're not gonna let a griffin beat…" and Peluda shot skywards, Gabe grabbing onto Dean as gravity tried to take hold of him.

They watched as a fleet of dragons took to the air with them, flying alongside before splitting up and heading towards the mountains.

"They'll act as diversions for any of Jonas' men, make sure they don't know where we are!" yelled Dean to Gabe.

"They'll be able to spot Finn! A griffin will stand out a mile!"

"Peluda says to trust them. Come on, Peluda! She's beating us!"

-------------

Finn looked back and saw Dean and Gabe catching up with them. She didn't care if she won…well okay, she _did _want to win…but the buzz of riding the griffin was enough. Caleb was _really _gonna pee in his pants when he saw it, she could just _see _the look of joy on his face when he saw Raja. She leaned down against the griffins neck "Raja, we are _not _gonna be beaten by a dragon, you hear me?" the griffin screamed and increased its speed. They started the rise over the mountain as dragon after dragon shot past them; there was the diversion. Raja picked up speed and shot skywards, they needed height to mask their form; Finn looked back and saw Dean heading straight towards Loch Forest. Bugger. Oh, well, she grinned…it was a win-win situation anyway.

They reached dizzying heights before Raja tipped sideways, Finn gripped tightly with her knees, put her arms around Raja's neck and hung on. The griffin, tucked its wings tight to its body and speared towards the earth, it was as exhilarating as it was frightening but she couldn't help but smile. She saw Loch Forest underneath her and Dean and Peluda sailing over the top "Come on, Raja…" she urged. They hurtled towards the clearing, she could see Ancients scattering, as Peluda sailed over the top, looking for a place to land; when they were fifty feet from the ground, Raja opened his wings and they pulled up more gently than she thought possible and he sailed over the clearing, circling back and landing just as Peluda did.

Both animals folded their wings against their body and settled on the ground. Finn stroked Raja's head gently "Thanks, Raja" the griffin tipped its head and Finn slipped off him, walking round to Dean and to the open-mouthed stares of Ancients.

Dean grinned at her "We beat you"

"Just…and it was only because we had to enter a different way. Raja would've kicked your arse" she turned as Jude came over, staring between the dragon and the griffin "Surprise" Finn said with grin.

"No _shit_, Finn" he shook his head "We didn't know what the fuck was going on"

"They'll be staying til we battle" she looked around "Where's Caleb?"

"Main tent" said Jude.

She nodded and walked towards it, Dean catching up with her "You know I won the bet"

She laughed "Yes, Dean" she grinned "I'm not a welcher…don't worry" she walked into the tent and stopped.

Dean followed her "I don't know what that word means…but…" he stopped when he saw Wolf's body on the floor of the tent.

They turned as Jude came in with Eve and Gabe.

"WHERE'S CALEB?!" she yelled.

"Finn…"

"WHERE IS HE?"!

"He went looking for you…he snuck out. Eve and Sam found Wolf…Caleb wasn't there. Sam and Seth have gone to the Citadel…"

Finn went to walk out and Jude stepped in front of her "No, you don't. Seth will bring him back, you _know _that. You _stay _here!"

"Get out of my way, Jude"

"No, Finn. You leave it with Seth" insisted Jude.

"_It? _He's my _son!" _she pushed past him and he grabbed her as Gabe put his hands to her head and she fell limp.

"ASSHOLE!" said Dean and put a punch on Gabe's chin, knocking him on his ass.

"Dean! She _can't _go after him, she'll do more harm than good, trust me" said Jude as he scooped Finn into his arms.

Dean went and kissed Finn's forehead and stormed out of the tent. Gabe ran after him "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"After my son" said Dean.

He didn't see the blow that knocked him out.

------------

Caleb sat in the cell, his back against the wall, his knees pulled up under his chin, his arms wrapped around his legs as he tried not to cry. He had to be brave, that's what his Mamma would want, but every time he thought of Wolf, the tears just came and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

He wiped his nose on his sleeve and brushed the tears from his cheeks. His Mamma would come, he knew it, she wouldn't leave him here. He heard a distant door open and he pushed himself back against the wall, he didn't want to get hit again, the last beating had been bad enough but he _wouldn't _tell where his Mamma was, where Dean was, where the rest of them were. He tried to make himself as small as possible as the footsteps neared, he peeked over his knees as he saw two of the men that had beat him earlier, come to the door of the cell, dragging someone between them. One of them opened the cell door and threw the person in; they fell to the floor, unmoving. The men slammed the cell-door shut, the clang of it echoing through the underground chamber.

"We'll be back to _talk _to you later, you little shit"

Caleb stared at them as they walked away laughing. He waited til he heard the door shut before slowly rising and shuffling over to the person on the floor. He knelt next to them, untying the hood that was around their head; he removed it gently and smiled as the man smiled at him.

"Caleb"

"Uncle Sam"

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Rescue Missions

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Sam and Seth had raced towards the distant orange mountains, taking a clandestine route through to the Citadel. The 'supposed' trail had been hard going, the woods so thick in some places they'd had to dismount and lead the horses through. Conversation had been minimal; Jonas' men knew they'd have people out looking for Caleb and the patrols in the area had been increased.

They'd encountered one patrol on their way up the mountain; four men that had been taking a rest-break, their horses tied to nearby trees. Sam had watched as Seth had snuck up on them; for a man of his size he was surprisingly light on his feet and he'd moved silently towards them as they stood around smoking. Sam had watched as he'd run in quickly, slitting the throats of two of the men before drawing one of his swords and decapitating the other two. None of them had drawn their weapons, they'd never had the time. Seth had killed four men in under ten seconds. Sam had helped him hide the bodies in the undergrowth and Seth had taken a dagger from one of the men and given it to Sam. They led the four horses deeper into the mountain, hiding them from any other patrols that might be in the area.

They'd ridden for another hour before Seth had pulled them to a stop "We go on foot from here"

They'd dismounted and Sam had followed Seth through the woodlands. His mind was spinning, he was starting to understand that to get to Caleb, he might have to kill people… not demons or spirits…_people._ He wasn't sure if he had it in him…whether he could just sneak up on people like Seth had and kill them without forethought. He believed if he or Caleb were in danger then, yeah…he would…he shook his head, best just to keep focussed on finding his nephew first.

An hour after leaving the horses, he'd spotted the 'Citadel'…well glimpses of it and he was struck dumb; the place was _enormous_. High-stone walls with parapet and turrets surrounded what could only be a city. There were old stone buildings that looked like what could be a business district and at one side a huge stone building that looked like a fortified palace. There was a residential section on the near side and from what Sam could see a large area that looked like army barracks.

The parapets had guards strategically placed around them and flags bearing a large eagle carrying swords. Sam could see military types all through the Citadel, their dark-blue uniforms with red sleeves making them easily identifiable. He turned to Seth "Where will they be keeping Caleb?"

"The Palace" he pointed to the large building "He'll be in the cells"

"He's just a little kid! Why would they do that to him?" asked Sam incredulously.

"Because of who his parents are" he turned to Sam "You need to understand, Sam…Caleb is a threat to them but more than that, he _knows _where we are, where Finn and Dean are; so we need to get to him as quickly as possible"

Sam shook his head at the man "Yeah, wouldn't want him spilling his guts to save himself"

Seth glared at Sam "I love that boy like he was my own, I don't give a shit if he tells where we are. I want him _out _of there" he turned and Sam followed him towards the Citadel.

--------------------

Jude and Gabe were going over troop numbers when the tent flap opened and Seth walked in, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gabe.

"Alright, a dragon, a griffin and now _you _Gabe" he shook his head as he shook Gabe's hand "What the hell is going on?"

"Where's Caleb?" asked Jude.

"Where's Finn?" asked Seth.

"Had to put her and Dean into a sleep to stop them going after Caleb. Where is he?" asked Jude.

"I need to speak with Finn. Where is she?"

"Aaah, the tent that has the dragon and griffin standing guard over it…surprisingly" said Jude.

Seth nodded and walked out, Gabe following him "Let me have Peluda tell the griffin you want to go in"

They stopped a few feet from the dragon and Seth watched as the dragon looked at Gabe and then turned to the griffin. The griffin turned its attention to Seth and lowered its head, putting it inches from his face. Seth stood his ground and waited; the griffin finally raised its head and settled back.

"Okay, you can go in" said Gabe.

Seth nodded and pushed the tent flap open. He saw Finn crashed out on one side of the tent, Dean on the other. He studied the man quickly before turning to Finn, he knelt next to her and put his hands gently to her head "Finn, time to wake up, honey" he said gently; her eyes snapped open "Easy now…"

"Seth…" she looked at him "Caleb's missing" she started to get up.

He made her sit "I need to talk to you first"

She shook her head "No. I need to get Caleb"

"He's who I need to speak to you about" said Seth softly.

"You know where he is?" she asked urgently.

He nodded "But before I tell you anything, I need you to trust me"

"Wake Dean"

"Finn…"

"Wake Dean. Caleb's his son, too" she said.

Seth looked at her before finally nodding and going over to Dean. Finn crouched next to Seth as he woke Dean.

Dean sat up quickly "What the fuck?" he looked at Seth "Who the hell are you?"

"Dean, this is Seth Carmichael…old friend" said Finn "He knows where Caleb is"

Dean looked at Seth "Good. Lets go get him" and he started to get to his feet.

"Not so fast, Dean. I need to explain something to you and Finn first" he sat and looked at Finn "Saw your big bird outside"

"Seth"

"Okay, I caught up with Sam and Eve about an hour after Wolf was killed. They've taken Caleb to the Citadel, he's in the underground cells beneath the Palace"

"You've see him?" asked Finn "Is he alright?"

"Not me, Finn but Christian is working there, looking after Gideon, he's seen Caleb" he took her hand.

"What are they doing to him?"

"Finn…"

"WHAT!"

"Dude, you better tell us what they're doing to our son or …you see that dragon out there?"

Seth glared at Dean "I don't give a shit _who _you are…you threaten me again and I'll…."

"Seth! Tell me!" said Finn.

Seth looked at her "I couldn't get to him, Finn. I tried, me and Sam, we both tried but he's too well guarded"

"So you _left _him?" she asked "You _left _him alone in that place? He's _five!_ " she shook her head "You said you loved him!"

"I _do_ and I didn't leave him alone…" he looked at Dean "Sam's with him"

"WHAT?" yelled Dean.

"It was the only way" he raised his hand "Just hear me out. If I'd have gone in, they'd have killed me on the spot and then Caleb would have had _no-one _watching over him. They _won't _kill, Sam and Christian will make sure he gets to Caleb"

"You don't know that" said Dean as he stood, he pulled Finn to her feet "Lets go, Finn"

Finn nodded "There are maps of the palace in the main tent"

Seth stood at the tent flap, blocking them "Listen to me. I didn't force Sam into doing this, he volunteered for it, he feels guilty about not watching out for Caleb while you were gone" he looked at Finn "Do you really think I'd have let him do this if I didn't have a plan? Come on, Finn…you _know _me"

She stared at him for a long time "Tell me"

------------------

Sam sat up and Caleb threw his arms around his neck and cried "Hey, shhh…it's gonna be alright, Caleb, I promise"

"Wolf…"

"I know, buddy. He tried to save you didn't he?" and Caleb nodded against his shoulder "He was a brave wolf" he sat Caleb in his lap and looked at him, his anger rising as he saw the bruises on his face and neck "What did they do to you?" he asked softly.

"Doesn't matter. I didn't tell anything" he said proudly.

Sam smiled at him and opened his shirt, his ribs were bruised as well "Who did this to you?"

"Some bad men. The ones that bring you here" he frowned "Why you come here, Uncle Sam?"

Sam smiled "Came to rescue you"

Caleb smiled "You're not doing a good job. We supposed to be _outside _if you rescue me"

"Aaah, but I have a plan, Caleb" said Sam.

"Is my Mamma here?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Caleb. Just me" he smiled at the boy "But…" he reached under his shirt and pulled out a necklace "Seth told me to give this to you. Said you'd know what to do" he passed the necklace to him.

Caleb took it and smiled "Seth's here?"

"No, he's gone back to talk to your Mom and your Dad"

"Dean" said Caleb as he slipped the necklace over his head.

"Caleb, listen to me. I know Dean has been a little…strange around you but trust me when I say he cares for you"

Caleb shook his head "No, he don't like me, not like you do" he looked at Sam "Why? I'm a good boy, I listen to my Mamma, I'm not naughty…not a lot anyway and I try _real _hard to be good with my sword" he hung his head "like him" he whispered.

"Caleb, look at me" he raised his nephews head "Your Dad didn't know about you, so he was …surprised, that's all. He _does _like you, _a lot. _I _know _he does…he watches you _all _the time, he just doesn't know how to tell you"

"You sure?"

Sam nodded "I promise. Now …" he looked at his watch "Shouldn't be long until…" he stopped when he heard the far door open. He stood and put Caleb behind him as two men came quickly to the cell.

Caleb ran past Sam and to the bars "Uncle Gideon"

Sam watched as a badly beaten man crouched and hugged Caleb through the cell bars "Hey, Caleb" he kissed his forehead "They hurt you, little guy?"

"I'm alright. They hurt you more"

Gideon smiled "Don't you worry about me. How's your Mamma?"

"She alright. She worried about you, you and he little dragon" he took the necklace out and snapped the medallion in half, passing it to Gideon "This bit for you"

"Thanks" said Gideon. He looked up as Sam came over "Hello again, Sam" he shook his hand.

"Gideon, first time meeting for me…memory theft and all" he smiled awkwardly.

Gideon nodded "Seth's here?" Sam nodded "Good. Plan?"

"Caleb will use the necklace to get us outside the Palace, can't go too far with it apparently, Seth said, they'll know where we are and come get us" he looked at Gideon "Gideon…we…"

Gideon smiled at him "I can't go, Sam. I know that, I have to stay with the fledgling"

"Dean's gone to see the dragons, Finn went with him"

"Good" he paused "Is he really pissed at her?"

Sam smiled "It's been an interesting couple of days"

"Well now Seth's here, it's gonna get _more _interesting" he laughed softly "Okay, I gotta get back" he hugged Caleb "You listen to Sam and do as he says, he'll get you out of here, okay?"

Caleb nodded "We come get you and the little dragon later"

Gideon smiled at him "You just take care of yourself, alright?" he kissed his forehead "You tell your Mamma I'm fine and I love her"

"Okay, Uncle Gideon" he kissed his cheek.

Gideon rose, shook Sam's hand "Good luck. And watch our for my…_our _nephew"

Sam nodded "Watch your back"

Gideon smiled and he and Christian hurried away. Sam crouched in front of Caleb "So, we ready to do this?"

Caleb nodded "I let them know first" he put his hands over his half of the medallion and closed his eyes.

------------------

"This is _bullshit!" _said Dean as he paced the tent.

"It's _not _bullshit" said Seth "Caleb knows how to use the necklace, he'll let us know when he and Sam are outside and we go and get them"

Dean stood in front of him "No, _I _will go and get my_ son _and my _brother_"

Seth laughed "By yourself?"

"In case you didn't notice, I have a _dragon _outside. I don't _need _your help. Peluda knows his way around …" he turned as the dragon stuck his head into the tent; he nodded at Peluda and turned back "We'll go get him, Peluda's told him"

"He's okay?" Finn asked Peluda.

Dean turned to the dragon then to Finn and smiled "He said he's fine. He's seen Gideon"

"Alright, lets go then" said Finn.

Dean shook his head "No, you stay here. You don't go anywhere near the Citadel until its time to go get Gideon and the fledgling'

Finn shook her head "No, I'm going to get …" she stopped, frowned and walked out.

Dean and Seth followed and found her standing in front of Raja; the griffin had its head lowered and Finn had her hand on its beak. She closed her eyes and then opened them slowly, looking at Dean "You _get _my son, back"

He nodded "_Our _son, and I won't come back without him" he went and got his swords and came out "Peluda says he'll get some dragons to run interference when we get there…but we have to go now" she nodded "Finn…" he went to her "I'll bring him back" he grinned "besides, you still have to hold to your side of the bet" she gave him a small smile "Almost" he kissed her and went to Peluda, scaling him quickly "Back in a bit" and the dragon shot to the sky.

Seth went over to Finn and put his arm around her shoulders "I don't like him"

Finn smiled "He doesn't like you either"

-------------

Dean and Peluda rose high in the sky and raced towards the Citadel, he could see the distant forms of dragons rising over the mountains and heading towards the city. Caleb had told Peluda where he and Sam were going to be, the other dragons would fly low over the Citadel, panicking the inhabitants and he would fly in and grab Caleb and Sam. It seemed like a failsafe plan…he just hoped it was.

_They are in position, Slayer_

"You know where they are? Exactly?"

_Yes, they are in position._

"Then tell the others to start the fly-bys"

Dean watched as the other dragons swooped on the Citadel, he heard panicked screams as the dragons flew down, scattering people left and right, before shooting out of the city and circling back.

"Alright, lets get them" and Peluda folded his wings against his body and speared towards the Citadel. He raced through, staying just above the buildings, keeping his wings close to him.

_We must hurry, the enemy are readying their weapons._

"But we're not firing on them!"

_That does not matter, they are readying their weapons_

"Tell the dragons to get out of here" said Dean as he looked around for Caleb and Sam.

_They will leave once we have retrieved the boy and the man._

"Where are they?"

_At the square up ahead on your right._

Dean looked and saw Sam and Caleb in the mass of screaming, terrified people, scattering in all directions as they saw Peluda heading towards them. He saw Sam point and Caleb turn his head and smile when he saw them.

------------

Sam was turning left and right, looking for Dean. He saw a dragon heading towards them and grinned when he saw his brother on its back. He turned to Caleb and pointed then bent to pick Caleb up when he was tackled from behind.

"RUN, CALEB!" he yelled.

"UNCLE SAM!"

"RUN!"

Caleb turned and ran as Sam was grabbed by five men and held down. Caleb hadn't got very far when he was grabbed from behind; he screamed as he was picked up and bent down and bit one of the hands that held him. He heard the man swear and then felt a smack to the side of his head.

Dean watched as Sam was tackled and held to the ground by a group of soldiers, he heard Sam yell at Caleb to run and he watched as Caleb hesitated before taking off in the other direction. "COME ON, PELUDA!"

The dragon dropped low to the ground and Dean watched as Caleb was grabbed by another soldier who then hit his son and his anger boiled over.

"GET CALEB!" he heard Sam yell.

"SAMMY!"

"**GET HIM!"** Sam yelled.

_Slayer…we can save only one._

Dean looked at Sam then towards Caleb; he saw Caleb look over the soldiers shoulder at him, trying to fight against the man that was stealing him away.

_"DAAADDDDDEEEEE!!"_

--------------

Jonas watched from the Palace window as the dragons wreaked havoc on his city…**his **city. He gripped the windowsill tight, his muscles taut as he watched his subjects scatter, watched some of his _soldiers_ scatter as well. These ..._abominations _had come into **his **Citadel, mocking him as they flew past his window, showing him their scaly bellies, their serpent eyes. His rage was incalculable but when he saw the man …the _Slayer _riding though his _home_, the home he had been building since he'd manouevered himself into this position and he snapped. He grabbed his sword and hacked at anything he could find. Destroying everything in the room and when one of his Royal Guard had stuck his head in to see what was happening, Jonas had destroyed him too.

When he'd vented his rage he turned back to the window; the dragons were gone and his city lay in ruins. The dragons hadn't destroyed any buildings, hadn't done any damage at all, but the panic that had ensued at their arrival and the missed shots of his soldiers weapons were laid out clearly in front of him.

His rage grew, his rage at the bitch who he _knew _had organised this and his rage at the Dragon Slayer for invading his city. Oh, they would pay…they would pay more dearly than they realised.

_**To be continued…**_


	14. Choice or Destiny?

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Finn paced the camp. She tried to occupy herself with small tasks but found her mind constantly drifting to her son. It was _her _fault he'd taken off, she'd promised him she would _always _look after him, make sure nothing ever happened to him and now he was sitting in a cell and she could just _imagine_ what they had done to him. She'd seen it in Seth's eyes even though he'd refused to say anything about it and Jonas _knew _Caleb, so there was little doubt her son would pay for Jonas' hatred of her.

Seth had tried talking to her, but she wouldn't speak to anyone, not until Caleb returned; and Seth knew her well enough to know she was best left alone.

She went to the coral, Picasso coming over to her, nuzzling at her hand. She grabbed a brush and started to rub him down; the repetition seeming to calm her. She didn't know how long she'd been brushing her horse when she felt the tattoo of the griffin on her leg move wildly. She looked up and saw a fleet of dragons scream over the garrison; she dropped the brush and ran to the fence, vaulting over it as she saw Peluda shooting towards the ground.

-------------------------------

Dean looked at Sam, then towards Caleb; he saw Caleb look over the soldier's shoulder at him, trying to fight against the man that was stealing him away.

"_DAAAADDDEEEEE!!!"_

Dean looked at Caleb then back at Sam again, his gaze shifting between the both of them…his brother or his son…he had to choose.

Dean looked at Sam, watching him fight against an ever-increasing number of soldiers "I"LL BE BACK, SAMMY! I PROMISE"

Sam fought hard against the men that held him, punching at them furiously "GO, DEAN! YOU _SAVE _CALEB!"

Dean nodded and Peluda swooped, rocketing towards Caleb and his kidnapper, he flew low over the man's head before turning 180° spreading his wings, hovering in front of the man. The soldier stopped dead, his face draining of all colour as he looked at the dragon that was ten feet in front of him, seeming to just hang in the air, its eyes fixated on him.

"_DAAAADDDEEEEE!!!"_ Caleb yelled, his arms stretching towards Dean.

Peluda opened his jaws wide and roared, the rush of it ruffling the man and boys hair. Dean drew his sword and Peluda rose slightly, lifting his head to the skies and shot a short burst of flame into it before returning his gaze to man.

"NOW PELUDA!" yelled Dean.

Peluda dropped, rushing the man, Dean raised his sword and Caleb instinctively ducked, he felt the rush of air as his fathers sword flashed down, then a strong arm lift him from the dead man's grasp and deposit him on the neck of the dragon.

"HOLD TIGHT, CALEB!" yelled Dean.

Caleb slid his little hands underneath the dragons scales as he felt one of Dean's arms go round him. "WE HAVE TO SAVE UNCLE SAM!" he yelled.

"We will" he whispered in Caleb's ear "PELUDA!"

The dragon raced towards the men that were dragging an unconscious Sam towards the Palace. "ASSHOLES!" Dean yelled. Peluda swooped down low and turned slightly, giving Dean the perfect position from which to strike. Dean decapitated two soldiers before the dragon rose and circled back.

Dean heard the sound of something firing in the distance and then Peluda dropped unexpectedly and Dean yelled out as a pain ripped through his leg "PELUDA!"

_They are firing their weapons, Slayer_

Dean looked, Peluda was bleeding a silver liquid from his back leg. Dean hadn't been injured but had felt the pain of the hit the dragon had taken "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

_I can fly_

The dragon swooped again, roaring as he neared Sam and his captors. The men turned, the fear clearly visible on their faces. Three stood their ground and raised their swords as the remaining men hustled Sam towards the Palace.

_May I?_

"JUST DON'T HIT SAM!"

Peluda let out a short burst of fire, engulfing the three men. There were no screams, no flaming of limbs, nothing. The three soldiers were turned instantly to ash.

"Look away, Caleb" said Dean.

_We cannot get to you brother_

"WE HAVE TO!" yelled Caleb "WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM HERE!"

_Little Slayer…_

_"PLEEEAAASSEE!"_ begged Caleb.

Peluda dipped his head and rushed towards Sam and the men. Dean could hear weapons being fired, explosions coming from all around him, the roars of the dragons that were still doing fly-by's through the Citadel, it was _chaos_.

They raced forward and Dean screamed as Peluda roared and dropped low, almost touching the ground.

"DADDY!" yelled Caleb. He looked down, Peluda had been hit again, this time in the shoulder…and so had his father, his thigh was bleeding heavily from the hit. Caleb looked towards Sam, he was almost inside, they couldn't get to him. "HOME, PELUDA!" he yelled, he looked towards Sam "WE'RE COMING BACK, UNCLE SAM!" he yelled again. He knew his Uncle couldn't hear him but he hoped the men who had him _would_ hear and be very, _very _scared.

"NO!" yelled Dean.

"We _have _to, Daddy! Peluda's hurt bad…you too" he turned back "GO, PELUDA!"

"_SAM!!" _yelled Dean as he watched his brother being dragged into the Palace.

Peluda gave a final roar, a roar that rocked the Palace, shaking all the windows, shattering those that were closest and he shot into the air, letting out a call to the other dragons. They rose as one, shooting skywards, their roars thundering across the skies as they left the Citadel in ruins beneath them.

--------------------------

Finn raced towards the clearing and as Peluda got closer, she could see Caleb sitting in front of Dean and she smiled, wiping at the tears that spilled down her cheeks. Ancients were coming from everywhere and as Peluda landed awkwardly, she finally noticed his injuries. She'd been so focussed on her son, she hadn't noticed the large holes in his leg and shoulder that were bleeding profusely. She ran over to the dragon and Caleb threw himself from Peluda's neck and into her arms.

"MAMMA!" he hugged her tight.

"Caleb" he held him tightly to her, kissing him all over the face and he started to giggle.

He pulled back slightly from her "Mamma…Daddy's hurt…"

Finn looked at Caleb, had he just called Dean, _'Daddy'?_ She looked towards Dean; Jude and Zach were helping him over to her "Dean?"

"We have to get back, they've still got Sam" said Dean.

"Soon, you're hurt…"

"I'm alright" he was pale but he grinned at her "Told you I wouldn't come back without him" he looked at Caleb "Right, buddy?"

Caleb smiled "Yes, Daddy"

Dean smiled at his son then looked at Finn and grinned at her "So do I get a kiss or what?"

She smiled, put a hand gently behind his neck, pulling his lips to hers and kissed him deeply "Thank you"

Dean laughed "Aaah, no…thank _you"_

"Come on, Romeo" said Jude with a laugh "Let's have a look at that leg" and he and Zach led him over to his tent.

"Where's Sam exactly, Caleb?" Finn asked

Caleb's face fell "In the Palace. We had to leave him, Mamma" and tears welled in his eyes "He _saved _me and we had to _leave _him"

"Hey, shhh…we'll get him back, I promise" and they followed Dean to the tent.

---------------

Finn put Caleb down as she got into the tent, she crouched in front of him and looked at his bruised face and split lip. She opened his shirt and saw the bruises on his tiny frame "Who did this to you?"

"Jesus…" said Dean as he looked over "Who DID that to you, Caleb?" he demanded, pushing at Jude as he tried to make him lie down.

Caleb shrugged "Some bad men, but I didn't tell them nothing" he said proudly "I said _bad _words to them" he looked at Finn "Sorry Mamma"

She smiled at him "That's alright, Caleb. You're allowed to say bad words to bad men, okay?"

He nodded "They want to know where you are, where Daddy is and where everyone is. I told them to kiss my…umm…bottom"

"Kiss your ass?" asked Dean with a smile.

Caleb nodded "They get angry. But I don't care, they _bad _men, I heard them talking, they said they gonna kill Uncle Gideon and the little dragon and then them and the dragons are gonna go into our other home and do _lots _of bad things" he looked at Finn "They want to be the bosses of _everything_"

"Well they won't be" said Jude "We'll stop them, Caleb"

"No, you don't unnerstand. They gonna let the 'Wrong One's' out and pretend to save the people. Then…" he sighed "I can't 'splain it…they gonna _trick _people…use their magic and they gonna start a war with the 'M-Mortals"

"Immortals?" asked Finn.

Caleb nodded "Jonas _bad, _Mamma"

"You leave Jonas to me, little man" she looked at Jude and he nodded and left the tent "Now lie down, let me fix you"

Caleb laughed "You take too long, Mamma. Zach can do it"

Zach smiled "Lie down, little guy" and he went over to Caleb as Finn took Caleb's shirt off, her anger rising at every bruise she saw. Zach looked at Finn "He'll be alright. Now can you get Dean to _lie _down before he _falls_ down?"

She nodded, kissed Caleb on the forehead and went to Dean, she crouched down and inspected his leg; she looked up into his grinning face and smiled "Drop 'em"

"Any chance to get into my pants huh?" he asked.

She laughed "Yes, Dean…now drop 'em"

He undid the leathers and Finn helped him slide them over the wound "Jesus…" she looked up at him "What were you hit with?"

"Don't know" said Dean "But it hurts like a sonofabitch"

Finn nodded, the flesh was torn, the muscle ripped through to the bone "For Gods sake, lie down" she helped him onto the mattress and inspected the wound more closely "Something's….hang on" she took her dagger from her boot and looked at him "This is gonna hurt but there's something in there and it's…I have to get it out"

He nodded "Do it" He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he felt the dagger slide under his thigh muscle, lifting it slightly "Jesus…hurry up"

Finn grabbed one of Dean's t-shirts "Hang on…and sorry but…" she covered her hand with the fabric and slid her fingers into the wound as Dean swore "Sorry…it's stuck"

"Get it OUT already!"

Finn worked the fragment as delicately as she could from the bone, she glanced quickly at Dean, he was getting paler and sweat had broken out on his brow. She took a deep breath and wrenched the object from the bone; Dean gave a guttural yell before passing out.

She looked at the fragment, turning it over in the t-shirt…she couldn't touch it to her skin, it had been festering inside Dean's leg, making the blood boil around it. She turned as the tent flap opened and Seth and Jude came in.

"What?" asked Jude, when he saw the look on her face.

She held out the shrapnel and Jude swore. Finn grabbed another t-shirt and put it to Dean's leg, pulled a belt out of his bag and made a tourniquet above the wound "Jude, wrap the leg, I have to go see the dragons. Tell Caleb I'll be back as soon as I can. Make _sure _Dean doesn't move. How's Peluda?"

"He doesn't look good, Finn"

"No, I wouldn't think so"

"I'm coming with you" said Seth.

Finn shook her head "You can't, you're not allowed and if you enter their land without permission, they'll kill you"

"Finn"

"Don't argue with me, Seth" she leaned down and brushed her lips across Dean's and rose "You watch out for Caleb, Seth" and she left the tent.

She tucked the fragment into her vest, went to her tent and retrieved her swords. She jogged over to Peluda; the dragon was lying on the ground, his head resting on some hay-bales the Ancients had laid down for him "Peluda, I'm going to see Fafnir, when I get back we'll get you healed" the dragon blinked "Thank you for saving my son' she put a hand gently to his face.

She turned, Raja was waiting and she scaled him quickly, the griffin shooting skywards as soon as she was in place. Finn looked at her watch, she had three hours…if she didn't get back in time, both Dean and Peluda would be dead.

-----------

Sam's mind woke first, he felt the faint stirrings of consciousness seep into him and he moaned as it recognised each and every bruise and contusion he had suffered at the hands of the soldiers. He felt someone put their hand to his chest and his eyes snapped open.

"Easy, Sam" said Gideon.

Sam sat up slowly and looked around "Where…" he looked at Gideon "Did Caleb get away?"

Gideon smiled "He did, thanks to you"

"I didn't do anything except get caught" said Sam.

"Overpowered from the looks of it" said Gideon.

Sam shrugged "How screwed are we?"

Gideon laughed "Pretty screwed. But…" he pointed.

Sam looked over and through the bars of the adjoining cage "Fuck me…"

It was _'the little dragon' _as Caleb called it; only it wasn't all that little. It was easily ten foot high and five foot across its chest. It sat on the ground in the middle of the cell watching them. It was completely gold, its scales, it's wings, its horns, everything bar it's eyes, which were the most amazing shade of green Sam had ever seen. "He's beautiful"

The dragon bowed its head _Thank you_

"What the fuck…" said Sam.

Gideon laughed "He can communicate if he wants to"

Sam got slowly to his feet and went to the bars that separated them from the dragon "You know who my brother is?"

_You are the brother of the Dragon Slayer, Phoenix_

"My brother will be back, back for all of us"

_It is not the task of the Slayer to rescue us. That is laid at the feet of another. But you, Phoenix, there are parts of you that must be returned._

"My memories"

The dragon nodded

"Finn said I wouldn't want all my memories" said Sam.

_There are some things that will be difficult to…accept ...but while your mind is not completely open to yourself, you are unable to raise the phoenix within_

"Aaah, okay" he sighed "Look to be perfectly honest, I have _no _idea what's going on, I don't understand all this _'phoenix' _business…" he frowned "although Eve did tell me a pretty weird story about…"

_The Rise of the Phoneix_

"Yeah" said Sam "So, aah, seeing as we're not going anywhere for a while" he smiled sheepishly at the dragon "You couldn't explain it to me, could you?"

_As you wish, but first…tell me, why is it you deny your link to the animal when he has clearly marked you_

"Huh?" asked Sam.

The dragon looked at Gideon _Show him_

Gideon limped over to Sam "Take off your shirt"

Sam winced and Gideon had to help him remove the leather shirt "Look" said Gideon and he pointed to Sam's left arm.

Sam stared, his mouth falling open as he saw the tattoo of a phoenix on his upper left shoulder; one red and gold wing spreading down onto his chest, the other he assumed was on his back, its tail feathers winding down and around his upper arm. "How…"

_Your destiny has begun, Phoenix. You were never meant to leave with the Little Slayer, you were meant to walk this path, with me and the Lion. _

Sam looked at Gideon "You?" Gideon nodded. Sam turned back to the dragon "And what _exactly _is it I'm supposed to do?" he asked.

_Die, of course._

_**To be continued…**_


	15. Rebirths

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Finn held tight to Raja as he rocketed high into the sky; they were joined by a small fleet of dragons that boxed them in, hiding them from the view of anyone underneath. They raced across Larten Vola and into the 'Barren Lands' towards the land of the dragons.

_Time is short, Griffin._

"I know, Raja"

They sailed over the mountains that surrounded the dragons land and some of the dragons fell away, their escort now reduced to two, flying either side of her. They raced over the fields and she saw more dragons than she'd seen last time she was here. She couldn't begin to number them.

_They are preparing for the battle, word has spread quickly of the rescue mission._

"No shit" she could _feel _the tension in the air, the rumblings of the dragons echoing over the land and it sent chills through her; she hadn't fought a major battle, one of this size for over a thousand years and the adrenalin was already starting to kick in.

She saw Fafnir's mountain in the distance and Raja pulled his wings close to his body and speared towards it, the dragons keeping pace with them, letting out a roar as they neared.

The griffin pulled up gently and settled easily on the ledge outside the main entrance. Finn slipped off him "I'll be back soon" and she jogged inside, weaving her way towards Fafnir's cavern.

She got to the entrance and lowered her head as she entered, she was hit with the dragons' power again, it was an energy all of its own and it was humbling being this close to it.

_Griffin…_

She raised her head "We've had some trouble" she started.

_Show me the poison._

She walked towards Fafnir and removed the buckshot from her vest, holding it carefully in the t-shirt for the dragon to see "It was festering inside the wound. The blood was boiling around it and it looked like it was travelling up the leg. Peluda's been hit as well and he's looking _really_ bad. I think…actually, I'm pretty sure they're coating the pellets with what's called _'Merihim' _. We have no cure for it"

_That is what you call it, it is known here by another name._

"Do you have an antidote? We don't have a lot of time" she looked at her watch "Two hours before it kills them …and Peluda took the brunt of the hit"

_The Little Slayer was retrieved from the city._

Finn nodded "That's …Dean and Peluda went to rescue him and Sam…Dean's brother; Caleb is back, Sam's not"

_The Phoenix is where he should be. You must tell the Slayer he is to remain within the walls, his destiny is held there. He __**must **__understand this. _

"Okay"

_The griffin will take you to a field not far from here; there you will find a small waterfall, collect two handfuls __**only **__from the pond, no more. Take it to the Little Slayer, he will know what to do._

She nodded "Thank you. I …ahhh…"

_Behind you_

She turned and saw a leather pouch hanging on the wall and removed it, tucking it into her pants "Two handfuls" the dragon nodded "Okay, thanks Fafnir" she turned

_Griffin…_

She turned back "Yes?"

_This war…it was foretold, you are now aware of that_ she nodded _You understand that not everyone survives conflict._

She cocked her head "Yeah…what do you mean?"

_Just that, remember that there are __**always **__casualties of war. Explain it to the Slayer._

"Explain _what _exactly?" she asked again.

_You must leave now. Collect what you need from the pond and return to your home. You acted wisely in not bringing the other with you. You have shown us and our land the proper respect, it will be returned in kind._

She watched as the dragon closed his eyes, the conversation was over. She turned and ran out of the cavern, heading quickly back the way she'd come. Raja was waiting and she mounted him quickly; he took flight as she settled herself into position and they were again escorted to another part of the dragons land and hopefully towards something that would save Dean.

--------------

Sam stared at the dragon _"Excuse me?"_

_You do not understand?_

Sam stared wide-eyed "Aaah, no. I don't. I mean I understand what dying means…but…"

_I don't believe you __**do**__ understand...yet. _

"Is that right?" asked Sam as he started to anger "I know a damn sight more about dying that you think!"

"Easy, Sam" said Gideon "He's just trying to explain it to you"

Sam turned to him "Do _you _know what's supposed to happen?"

Gideon shook his head "No, I'm only told what I need to know" he grinned "It sucks but that's the way the dragons are"

"And you're okay with that?" asked Sam incredulously.

"Aaah, no. I just said it sucks but I've been around a while, I've come to accept it" he smiled "Sam, the last time I saw you…you and Dean were battling 'Wrong One's'…protecting your realm from them and from Baba Yaga. This is _your _realm now too, you need to do the same. I know that's a lot to ask, you don't have all your memories back yet and when you _do _get them, it's not going to be easy to accept but you _listen _to me. What happened in the past is often best left there. A time will come, later…where we can discuss it properly but for now…" he took Sam to the middle of the cell "Sit"

Sam sat, a nervousness starting to run through him "Will this hurt?"

"Physically? No. But I'm not going to lie to you, Sam. Some of the images will be …disturbing, _very _disturbing but you can't _shy _away from them. These are _your _memories and while Finn had no right to take them, she and Dean thought they were doing the right thing by you"

Sam turned to him "Dean?" he shook his head "No, this was Finn"

Gideon shook his head "Not all of it. Dean agreed to the removal of some of the memories, you'll know which ones. Finn took it upon herself to remove the rest, without yours _or _Dean's permission. I didn't agree with it, but before I could get her to fix it…things kinda went to shit" he sat behind Sam "Now close your eyes and relax. Remember, face _all _the memories, no matter how…awful"

Sam nodded "Just…shit, just do it" he closed his eyes and waited, the butterflies like a whirlwind in his stomach. It wasn't just what Gideon and Azhi had told him that had him worried about what he was going to see, he'd felt the phoenix on him move and it stirred something in his mind and he was overwhelmed by a feeling of dread. But these were _his _memories and he wanted them back…regardless of what they were, I mean…how bad could they be?

------------------------

It took them half an hour to reach the waterfall; they'd sailed over countless fields, soared over multi-coloured lakes and rivers, each place seemingly more beautiful than the next. She'd seen the outline of distant mountains and they'd headed towards them, Finn urging Raja on;, time seemed to be racing forward and it felt like they were moving backwards. They'd risen over the bright blue mountains and into a field of silver and pink grasses that were littered with startlingly purple flowers. Raja headed east, slowing as they came to a small clearing surrounded by bright yellow trees, the trunks a dark shade of purple.

As Raja landed, she slipped from his shoulders, she could hear the soft sounds of running water to her left and ran towards it. She rounded a thicket and stopped in her tracks; the place was _beautiful_. The grass here was a pale green, flecked with bronze and it surrounded a small pond, the waterfall running down the chocolate coloured outcropping changing from a dark golden colour to a bright gold that almost hurt to look at. Different coloured flowers surrounded the pond and she watched as they swayed in the breeze and she smiled as she saw them _change _colour.

She snapped herself out of it and walked over quickly, crouching at the pond as she removed the pouch from her pants. Two handfuls only. Shit, was that two _scooped _hands together or one scooped hand twice. Shit, shit, shit…she should have _asked _…

"It's two scooped hands together" She turned and he smiled at her "Two scooped hands together, Finn"

"Eli…"

"Hi, baby" She stood and threw her arms around him and he hugged her tight, laughing softly "Hey, easy now, you'll break something" he pushed her gently away "You look good"

"Eli…what…how…?"

"You don't have a lot of time, Finn. You need to get the water and get it back to Caleb" he smiled "He's a cool kid, I like him" he grinned "He's very much like his father" he took the pouch from her and crouched "Two scooped handfuls"

She crouched next to him and reached into the water, it was thick, like syrup and surprisingly warm. She scooped the first handful into the pouch "Eli, you know about Gabe?"

He nodded "Found out after…you know. I couldn't tell you and you were summoning me too often, Finn" he smiled at her "I'm glad you haven't for a while"

"I'm sorry" she scooped the next handful into the pouch and Eli closed it tight and handed it to her as they stood.

He smiled "Don't be sorry, it's _good _that you haven't. You need to move on, Finn. You have Caleb now…" he smiled "And Dean"

"Yeah, well that's kinda…sorta..." she sighed "I don't know _what _the hell that is and besides…with the battle coming…" she shrugged "Best just to…"

"For Gods sake, Finn. For once in your life _be _happy! Stop worrying about what _could _be and just _be." _He smiled at her "Dean's a good guy…a little unorthodox, but then so are you. He loves Caleb and he loves you"

She shook her head "No, he doesn't. We just…" she shrugged "I don't know…it's complicated"

"It's not, you two just make it that way. Stop listening to _what _he says and start listening to _how _he says it" he kissed her softly "It's time to go"

She nodded "I won't see you again will I?" she said as tears welled in her eyes.

He shook his head "No. And you _shouldn't _Finn. We had our time together, you need to start your time with someone else" he kissed her again "I love you, always have. Now go, I'll be watching out for you"

She hugged him tight "Be happy, Eli"

He smiled "I am, baby" he kissed her one last time "Now go and _listen _to Caleb, he knows more than he realises, he has the answers you all need" he gave her a gentle push "Don't look back" she nodded, put her hand to his face and turned "You fight for our home, Finn. You fight for your place here; yours, Caleb's and Dean's"

She nodded, not turning around, she knew he was gone. She walked quickly back to Raja, holding tight to the pouch. She jumped up and he took to the skies "The fastest route, Raja" the griffin screamed as he turned, his wings beating soundlessly as they raced back to Loch Forest.

----------------------------

Sam waited and finally felt a tingle run through his mind, it increased to an almost electric sensation; it wasn't painful, more …uncomfortable than anything else. He saw an image rise in his minds-eyes and he …_watched _…a slide-show of sorts. He saw he and Dean travelling towards New York, felt the urgency in himself, the _need _to get there.

He was shown all the dreams, the ones of Baba Yaga and of Finn and he saw himself with the pills, the sleeping pills he'd become addicted to when the dreams had stopped and thought it was the only way to get them back.

He saw them meeting Finn for the first time, her and Dean butting-heads and he and Mickey laughing at them. He saw Finn yelling at him when she found out about the pills then yelling at Dean, the both of them fighting then going upstairs, leaving him and Mickey in the bar. Pretty mundane really, he thought. But he thought too soon.

He frowned when he heard the whispering start up in his mind, saw himself stir and _that's _when he saw the memories Dean and Finn had warned him about. He watched himself kill the six hunters that were in the bar…not just kill them, _torture _them…_defile _them. Rip them to pieces before leaving them on the bar and hanging from the rafters for anyone to find. He saw him kill a homeless man outside the bar, literally _tear _him to pieces. And that was just the beginning of his killing spree. He watched himself kill man and woman, a seemingly unending stream of them; each murder worse than the next, he saw the joy on his face as he did it as well and dragging Mickey along for the ride.

He saw him beat Mickey relentlessly and then saw Mickey place a protection over him…_The Phoenix_…something that was supposed to protect him from the 'Wrong One' that had taken hold of him and to warn him of Baba Yaga. But he hadn't listened …he'd allowed her to trick him, use him to get to Dean and Finn. He saw himself bang her…._a lot _and then take her to Finn.

He watched as he fought his brother, wanting to kill him, wanting to destroy him so that he could be with Baba Yaga…or Hannah as she had convinced him she was. He saw Dean help him raise the Ancient in him and the Phoenix rise behind him and all of Baba Yaga's magic that had taken hold of him be destroyed.

He saw Finn kill the witch as he, Dean, Gideon and a heap of Ancients fight 'Wrong One's' that Baba Yaga had summoned and he saw them win that battle. His memories were returned, _all _of them and when Gideon finally removed his hands, Sam put his face in his own hands and cried.

He was the monster he swore he would never become.

------------------

Finn and Raja sailed into the clearing in Loch Forest and she jumped off the griffin before he landed, she looked at her watch, she had just over half an hour before the poison killed Dean. She ran into the tent and saw Caleb sitting next to Dean, holding his hand as Eve washed Dean's brow.

"Mamma…you got it?" Caleb asked as he stood.

"Yep. You know what to do?" she asked.

He nodded and she passed him the pouch "No, you help me. Wait here" he ran out of the tent and she went to Dean. He was pale, sweating and shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, Dean. I'm back, gonna get you all fixed up now" she looked at Eve.

"He's bad" she whispered "I've removed all the pellets from his leg but …"

Finn nodded "Peluda?"

"Won't let anyone near him. Gabe said he's waiting for you"

The tent opened and Caleb and Gabe came in. Caleb had some plants in his hand and Gabe had a mortar and pestle in his.

"We make this for Daddy to drink and put on his 'ouch' then we fix Peluda" he looked at Dean "We have to hurry" he bought the plants over and told her what to do. She mixed up enough for Dean to drink and then a thicker mixture to place on his wound. "He drinks first Mamma"

She took the liquid and raised his head, he moaned as she rested it in her lap "Dean, its Finn, you have to drink this, it'll make you better. Nod if you understand me" he nodded slightly and she put the cup to his lips and he drank a little.

"He has to drink _all_ of it, Mamma"

She nodded "Come on, Dean. All of it" and she tipped the cup and he drank, slowly at first and then gulped the rest of it down. He sighed and his head lolled to the side. She put it down gently and went to his leg, unwrapped it and smeared the mixture into the wound, re-wrapped it and covered him with a blanket. "Come on, Caleb"

"No, I stay with Daddy. You go do same with Peluda" she kissed his forehead and ran out of the tent.

Caleb sat next to Dean's head "You be alright now, Daddy. Me and Mamma fix you, you be alright soon then we go get the bad guys"

Eve smiled at the boy "You love your Daddy"

He nodded "I _always _love my Daddy" he smiled "He love me now too"

-----------

Gideon crouched in front of Sam, a hand resting gently on his shoulder "Sam, Sam…look at me"

Sam shook his head, how could he look at _anyone _after that? He was a murderer, a serial killer; he'd killed without mercy and he'd enjoyed it.

_You took no pleasure in it, Phoenix. _

Sam slowly raised his head and looked over at Azhi "I _saw…_"

_Yes, but did you __**listen**_

Sam looked at him quizzically "Listen?"

_Yes, listen. Did you hear the screams? Not the ones of the doomed, the other ones._

Sam thought back on it…he closed his eyes, trying to block out the images of the killings. _Concentrate _he heard the dragon say in his mind and he did and slowly, slowly he heard the screaming, the begging, the raging at himself, to stop this, to try and put an end to the killings.

_**That **__is you, Phoenix. You did not wish to cause those people harm, you fought against the evil that was inside you. They were your hands, yes, but it was not __**you **__that performed the acts. What you did __**not **__see were the ones that you did manage to free. You saved many more than the evil killed. You must let this go now._

"That's easy for you to say" said Sam softly.

_That may well be, but you must prepare yourself for the next part of your journey._

"I'm going somewhere?" he asked.

"We both are Sam" said Gideon "Jonas is coming for us"

"Is he the one that fucked you over?"

Gideon laughed "He's one of them, yeah" he helped Sam to his feet and led him over to the dragon.

Azhi rose from his position and moved over to the bars, putting his head against them. Sam looked into the dragons eyes and watched as a tear fell from each one.

"Take it" said Gideon.

"What?" asked Sam.

"The tear, take it. You're gonna need it" said Gideon.

Sam watched as Gideon reached through the bars and let one of the tears fall into his hand, he put it to his lips and drank it. Sam hesitated then did the same. He didn't know what to expect but it was warm and had a sweet taste, similar to honey and he felt it rush through his blood, spreading throughout his body. He felt ...exhilerated, _alive_.

"Why did we need to do that?" he asked, unable to stop the smile on his face.

Gideon was smiling as well "Because Sam, we're about to be made an example of"

Sam felt his stomach fall "Could you be a little more specific?"

"Jonas is going to send Finn and Dean a message…and we're it"

_**To be continued…**_


	16. The Fate of Brothers

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Sixteen.**

Dean opened his eyes slowly; it was dark and he waited for his eyes to adjust to the faint light of the lamp. He was in his tent and he was alive…he smiled, always a plus. He turned when he felt movement next to him and he smiled again. Caleb was nestled against him, his dark hair hanging over one eye, his thumb resting on his lips.

"He wouldn't leave your side"

He turned to Finn's whisper and smiled at her "Hey" he croaked out.

She smiled and came over with a water bottle and helped him sit up "Drink a little" She put the bottle to his lips and he sipped then drank greedily "Slow down…" she whispered and removed the bottle.

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand "Thanks" he looked at his leg "How bad?"

"Bad. But you're alright now. So is Peluda" she whispered.

"What was it?"

"Poison. Got an antidote from Fafnir, well part of it, Caleb helped with the rest"

Dean looked over at the boy and put a hand to his head and smiled as Caleb smiled in his sleep "He's a brave kid" he looked at Finn "He wasn't scared at all…well he sorta was…but more for Sam. Shit" he started to get up and Finn put a hand on his chest.

"No, it's after midnight. You're still weak, you're not going anywhere"

"I _need _to get to Sam" he said firmly.

She shook her head "I spoke to Fafnir, he told me to tell you that Sam has to stay where he is. He needs to stay in the Citadel, that's where _his _destiny lies"

"Bullshit" he started to get up and Finn pushed him back again.

"I'm just telling you what Fafnir said. He said I have to make you understand that Sam _must _stay there. I don't know why, he didn't tell me. But he was insistent"

"I don't give a fuck what he said. I _won't _leave Sam there"

They turned as the tent flap was pushed open and Peluda stuck his head in.

"Hey, Peluda. You feeling better?" asked Finn.

_I am almost healed._

"I'm glad" she smiled.

Dean looked at her "You can hear him now?" she nodded.

_I have decided she is worthy of hearing my voice._

Finn grinned at Dean "He's a smart arse as well"

_She is somewhat annoying but I have forgiven her that, as she saved my life._

"He gushes" said Finn with a laugh.

_You see?_

Dean laughed softly "I see. Thanks, Peldua"

He bowed his head _Griffin speaks the truth, Slayer. The Phoenix must remain within the walls of that place. There is much that he is needed to do. I understand now that he was never meant to leave that place with the Little Slayer, __**you **__must understand that now too._

"How can I understand it if you're not damn well _telling _me anything?" he said exasperatedly.

_Slayer, sometimes, we are put on paths that seem to make no sense but they are the paths for which we are destined. They may appear harsh and cruel at times, but they are often the best ones for us and those around us._

"Peluda, I can't, I _won't _leave him there" said Dean.

_You __**must**_

"Just like that?" he asked, his anger starting to rise.

_He is with Azhi and the Lion, he is where he's supposed to be. Like __**you **__are where __**you're **__supposed to be. _

"He's my brother…" started Dean.

_I understand that, but he is also a grown man. His life, his destiny, although intertwined with yours, is still his own. You were bought here for a reason, Slayer…so was the Phoenix. His role in this war is as important as yours. Do not deny him his destiny because you believe him unable to fulfil it._

"That's not what I meant" said Dean. He turned to Finn "Jonas will _know _who he is"

She nodded "And I won't lie to you, he'll pay for that…"

"So how can I leave him there?"

"You _have _to" said Finn.

"No. I'm _going _to get him out"

"You _can't _Daddy" he turned as Caleb sat up and rubbed at his eyes "You _can't_. Uncle Sam has important things to do. _Real _important. They hurt him…a lot" he said softly "but he be okay in the end, the Little Dragon make sure of that"

Dean crouched in front of his son "What does he have to do, Caleb?"

"I not allowed to tell that part" he looked at Peluda "Right?" the dragon nodded his head and Caleb turned back to Dean "Uncle Sam is strong and he smart, like Uncle Gideon, they help each other. But you gotta let them _stay_. I don't want them in that bad place but it's _important_ they stay there. _Please _Daddy"

"Caleb, I _can't _leave him there. You have to understand…"

"No. _You _have to unnerstand, I not have the words to tell you prop'ly to 'splain to you but you _have _to listen to me…I _know_"

Finn went over and crouched next to Dean "Listen to him, Dean. When I was getting the antidote for the poison, I saw Eli and he said we have to listen to Caleb, that he has the answers we're looking for"

"He did?" asked Caleb.

Finn laughed softly "Yes, mate"

Caleb nodded "Okay. We go to sleep now, I tell you more tomorrow. I tired. Big day" he looked at Dean "Uncle Sam be okay, I _promise_. He sleeping now anyway. You sleep too"

_Listen to the little one. Do not betray your brother, Slayer. He is aware of his destiny and has accepted it. He is walking the path as you are. Have faith, he is the Phoenix after all._

Peluda bowed his head and removed it from the tent as Dean sat down heavily "This sucks out loud"

Finn got up and pulled Dean to his feet "Come with me for minute" she turned to Caleb but he was already crashed. Finn turned out the lamp as Dean slipped his jeans on and followed her out.

"Where we going? Maps?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head and went into her tent and he followed her in and smiled "I believe I lost a bet" she said.

He grinned and took her in his arms "Drop 'em"

--------------------------------------------

Jonas paced his office, his _sanctuary_, his muscles taut, his hands clenching and unclenching, his breathing ragged, his teeth grinding as his rage grew. He'd tried to calm himself but had given up on it long ago; and why _should _he be calm? His city lay in partial ruin, some of his Royal Guard had abandoned their posts, abandoned _him_; and not only was the Dragon Slayer _here_, in Larten Vola, he had ridden one of those _disgusting _creatures into _his _city!

He picked up an eight-thousand year old bowl and threw it, smashing it against a far wall as he lay voice to a roar of rage; he'd _had _him, had that little bastard in his _hands_, and he'd _lost _him! He now knew who the boy's father was; he laughed madly, he should have _realised _who it was. It all made sense now; why that _bitch _wouldn't tell anyone who the father was, saying it was just some guy she'd picked up in a bar. He laughed again, but nooo, the spawn's father was the _fucking _Dragon Slayer! The one foretold to lead the dragons to battle against him, the one foretold to to be the leader of the Ancients. Well not on _his _watch. This was _his _realm now and soon, he would be the master of _all _realms. He would be _more _than a King….he would be _God._

He turned as a knock sounded at his door "ENTER!" he yelled as he went and took his seat behind his desk.

The Elder entered quietly, closing the door behind him. He took in the broken glass on the floor, the visible rage on Jonas' face as he sat tapping his fingers against the desk and went to the glass cabinet that held the alcohol.

"What is it, Bartholomew?" he asked angrily.

Bartholomew poured Jonas a sizeable glass of whiskey and took a seat opposite the man "There have been murmurings, Supreme Royal…" he started.

Jonas threw back the whiskey and poured himself another "What kind of _'murmurings' _, Bartholomew?"

The Elder sat straighter "The people…"

"_MY _people" Jonas stated firmly.

"Yes, Supreme Royal, _your _people" he shifted uncomfortably, he didn't want to give Jonas the news but he'd made the mistake of allying himself closely with the man, believing he could control him, use him, so that he and the other Elders could gain control of the realm, bring it back to the way it was, the way it _should _be "We have been hearing …whispers that …some of your people are…losing …confidence in you…" he stopped and changed tack quickly "your _army_. After the arrival of the dragons and the army's inability to slay even _one _of them…and after the rescue of the child…" he left the rest of the sentence unfinished.

Jonas stood and went to the window, turning his back on the Elder "Have those that failed been punished?"

"Yes, they are being buried as we speak" he replied.

Jonas nodded, he would _not _suffer fools and their inadequacies "I want their families thrown out of my city. They'll suffer for the embarrassment their fathers, husbands and sons bought me"

"Yes, sir" he cleared his throat quietly "The people saw the Dragon Slayer ride through your city, Supreme Royal, word is spreading quickly that the dragons did not fire upon us, that the damage was done by our army" he paused "this is worrisome"

Jonas laughed nastily "Worrisome?" he turned and sneered at Bartholomew "I _want _that asshole and I want that _bitch _and their son!" he slammed his fists on the desk _"Why _haven't they been found? What the _fuck _are my trackers doing? I _know _Judah has assembled an army to fight me, he and his asshole father were the _first _to leave after Gideon was deposed. You _think _I'm a fool, Bartholomew? You think I don't know what they're doing?"

He shook his head "No, sir"

"And _your _magic? Why haven't _you _been able to find them? That _is _your calling is it not?" he asked as he walked slowly round his desk, standing behind the man "Tell me why _you _can't find them _Elder?"_

"I believe they stay with the dragons…" he started.

"Bullshit" he whispered into the man's ear "_You _were lucky to escape with _your _life when you went to their home…" he put his hands on the man's shoulders, his fingers digging painfully into them "I've often wondered about that…how you managed to not only _get _to their land, but return, _alive _and with the fledgling…" he laughed merrily "but not just _any _fledgling, Bartholomew…the _golden _one"

"I…we, Elazar, Malachai, Ephraim and I…we summoned powerful magic, protection charms that guarded us against them, it gave us a small window in which to achieve what we did…"

"And you could do it again? Get my army onto their land?" he asked, his hands now gently rubbing at the Elder's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Supreme Royal, once the dragons realised what we had done…their magic is older than ours…it is nothing that we are familiar with. They have put their _own _protections in place" he shifted uncomfortably in his chair again; he could hear the madness in Jonas' voice, the madness borne from the man's lust for power, power and revenge. He was far more dangerous than _any _of them had realised.

"Thought so…" he leaned down, putting his lips close to the man's ear and whispered "So what good are you to me?" and he snapped Bartholomew's neck, the crack of it echoing around the large room. He let go and the Elder's body slumped to the floor. "GUARD!" he yelled and the door was opened quickly "Remove this piece of trash from my office"

"Sir" he saluted and walked quickly to the Elders lifeless body, lifting it and carrying it from the room.

He sat and pondered what Bartholomew had told him. He knew what the Elders were doing, why they had allowed him to take the position of Supreme Ruler; they'd known Griffin would refuse to marry him, forsaking the office and effectively giving him a clear run to rule the realm; but he wasn't stupid; their goal had been to remove _him _eventually and take control of Larten Vola themselves. He laughed to himself, they hadn't counted on him taking hold of the army, the city and manipulating _them _to make sure he would be their ruler.

"GUARD!" he called again, and another entered "Bring Gideon and the Slayer's brother here…bound, four guards for each" he smiled "And assemble the people"

"Sir" he saluted and left.

Jonas leaned back in his chair and grinned to himself. He would _show _his people what happened to those who disobeyed him, who lost faith in him and he would _show _that bitch and the Slayer what happened if you messed with Jonas Kilpatrick.

-----------------------------------------

Sam and Gideon had both slept fitfully, it wasn't just the cold stone floor that acted as their bed, but the apprehension of what awaited them. Gideon had explained exactly _who _Jonas was; his hatred of him and Finn, his fear of the prophecy that explained who Dean was, what Dean was capable of doing if he was successful, and now with Caleb's rescue…they were in some _serious _shit. And Jonas was _bound _to know who Sam was now, not the Phoenix, but Dean's brother…and he would use that to get to Dean.

They looked up when they heard quick footfalls and Christian came to the bars "Supreme Royal, Jonas has called for you both, they're sending guards down now, what do you want me to do?"

Gideon got up and smiled at the man "There's nothing you _can _do now, Christian. You go and you find a camp and you get ready to fight with the others. Take who you can and you _join _Jude's army and you bring Jonas to his knees"

Christian smiled "I will, sir. I have daggers if you need them"

Gideon shook his head "No, we'll be fine. You _go _now, Christian, before they realise you side with me" he shook the man's hand "Thank you for all you've done. If you make it to Finn, you _tell _her this was how it was meant to be"

"Yes, sir" he stood back from the bars and saluted.

Gideon returned it and grinned "You kick their asses, Christian"

"We will, sir" he looked at Sam "Good luck" and Sam nodded as Christian hurried away.

"Dude" said Sam "Why not take the daggers?"

Gideon laughed softly "And do _what _with them? Two daggers against god knows how many swords…what's the point"

_They are coming_

Sam and Gideon turned to the dragon, Gideon walking over to the bars "What of you, Azhi?"

_I will stay until the time comes for me to leave_

Gideon laughed "Of course"

_I have enjoyed your company, Lion. You are the rightful leader of your people. Hold your head high, proceed with honour and courage and your people __**will **__see that._

Gideon nodded "Thank you"

Azhi dipped his head _Thank you_ he looked at Sam _Phoenix, take your cues from the Lion, but your time will come, the Phoenix will rise in you and you will __**see**_

Sam nodded "Okay. And thanks for the …umm…" he grinned awkwardly "…tear"

_You are welcome_

They looked up as they heard the scrape of the door and the structured footfalls of the soldiers as they approached.

"Game time" said Gideon and he went to the bars, stood straight, his shoulders back and his head held proudly.

Sam watched the change come over Gideon and smiled. He understood as Gideon did, that being a leader of your people _wasn't _the in the title you held or where you lived, it was _who _you were. He smiled again and stepped forward, taking his place beside the _true _Supreme Royal.

----------------------------

Sam stumbled as he was pushed into an office, his hands were bound behind his back and he was surrounded by four guards, all of whom had beaten him and Gideon before bringing them here. He was led to the front of a large desk and he stared at the back of a tall, well built, blonde man in garishly expensive clothes, that matched the garishly decorated office.

He stood straight, head held high next to Gideon as the man turned slowly from the window. He smiled at them but the smile never reached his brown eyes, the eyes that held pure hatred and a hint of madness. Sam stood taller and stared defiantly at Jonas.

"Leave us" said Jonas and the guards turned and retreated quickly. Jonas sat himself at his desk and stared at them "Well, _Gideon _" he looked at Sam "_Sam_…seems the Dragon Slayer managed to get his and his bitches bastard out of here and destroy my city in the process"

"Made you look the fool you are, did he _Jonas?" _said Gideon with a smile "Although, that really wouldn't be that difficult a task"

Jonas' eyes flashed angrily, Gideon _still _refused to show him the proper respect, the respect he deserved "I'll let that slide for now, Gideon" he turned his attention to Sam "And you…how did it feel when your _brother _left you to rot here and went after his spawn?"

Sam smiled "Awesome, actually" he grinned "Those dragons really _kicked _your ass, didn't they?"

"And they didn't fire a shot" said Gideon "How about that?" he smiled "Looks like you managed to destroy the Citadel all on your own, Jonas. How'd _that _feel?"

Jonas stood quickly "You _dare _speak to me this way? I AM THE SUPREME ROYAL! RULER OF THIS LAND!"

"You are nothing but a fraud" said Gideon evenly "You know it and the people will see it and rise up against you. It's been foretold. Enjoy it while you can, your time draws near"

"Not as near as yours does" he laughed "I wonder what Finn will do when she realises that she has no family left?" he leaned forward "I will kill _you _like she killed _my _brother"

"Your brother was a drunkard and a thief, if Finn hadn't killed him, _I _would have" said Gideon.

"MY brother deserved better than to die at the hands of that slut!" he smiled "But now I get to kill _two _birds with one stone…or should I say two _brothers" _he sneered at them "And then I will go after her, the Slayer and the boy…and I will kill them slowly, you mark my words"

"You won't get near them. You're running scared…" said Sam with a smile "And you should be, you _know _they're more powerful than you. So you do what you have to" and he stood straight, staring defiantly at the piss-weak man in front of him.

"GUARDS!" they entered quickly "Take them to the Square"

-------------------------

Sam and Gideon were bustled through a crowd of jeering people…although Sam noticed that not _all_ were jeering at them; there were those that watched what was happening with fear in their eyes, some with sorrow and some, quite a few actually with anger…not at them, but at what was happening _to _them. Maybe Azhi was right, maybe the people _would _see.

He looked up and his stomach dropped when he saw the platform to which they were being led. Oh shit, he took a deep breath and held his shoulders straight and raised his head, walking as Gideon did, in measured, proud steps.

The guards led them up the stairs and stood them in front of the crowd, there was easily over two thousand people watching and as Jonas walked up the stairs of the platform, they all quietened.

Jonas stood and waited until he had their complete attention before speaking "Yesterday you bore witness to the savagery of the dragons! Their disregard for our way of life and their wanton destruction of our home! They invaded _our _home and they will do it again unless we rise up against them and put them in their rightful place!"

"The Dragon Slayer was with them!" a voice from the back yelled.

"The _Dragon Slayer _is our enemy! He sides with the beasts and wants to destroy us! He is a _traitor _to our land!" he turned to Sam and Gideon "And these are his spies! _His _sister" he pointed to Gideon "is working with the Slayer, she is his woman and they have been _planning _our destruction from the beginning! And this is the brother of the Slayer, sent here to sabotage our plans! He was found with explosives to destroy our home but he was thwarted by our army!"

"HE LIES!" yelled Sam "YOU _SEE _THE TRUTH! YOU _KNOW _THE TRUTH! THIS IS **NOT **THE WAY OF THE ANCIENTS!"

Jonas turned and backhanded Sam "DO NOT LISTEN TO THE TRAITOR! YOU KNOW OUR WAYS!" he nodded to the guards and the nooses were placed around Sam and Gideon's necks.

"LET GIDEON SPEAK!" yelled another voice "HE HAS THE RIGHT BEFORE HIS DEATH!"

There were loud murmurs of agreement and Jonas had no choice but to agree. He nodded.

Gideon smiled at his people "Protect _our _home! _Our _way of life! Do _not _be ruled by fear! That is not OUR way! Remember this day as either the _beginning _of the return of Larten Vola! Or her death! The choice lies in your hands! It _always _has!" he smiled 'LARTEN VOLA!"

Sam turned to Gideon and grinned "Kick ass speech, dude"

Gideon returned the grin "I've had some practice" he nodded "You ready?"

Sam grinned again "You know, I kinda am…still, a last meal…."

And the floor dropped from beneath their feet, the last thing either of them heard was the loud snap of their necks breaking.

_**To be continued…**_


	17. Rise of the Phoenix

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Jonas smiled as he watched the bodies swing from the ropes; he was a little sorry that their deaths had been instantaneous, he would have preferred them to suffer but the result was all that mattered. Gideon and Sam were dead and the people now _saw _his power.

He turned to one of his guards "Leave them swinging for an hour, then remove the bodies and hang them where the boy was found. _They'll _find them...eventually" he smiled nastily "And find the two who gave voice during the execution, I want them dead within the hour"

"Sir" the guard saluted.

Jonas waved him off and walked pompously down the stairs, a guard forming around him as he strode back to _his _palace.

The guard hid his disgust as he watched Jonas leave. He was one of the few original Royal Guards that had remained after Gideon was deposed, believing his calling was to protect the city no matter who ruled his home, but his ideals, his beliefs had been slowly chipped away as he watched Jonas take control of his home and its people. The Slayers brother had been right, this was _not _the way of the Ancients. He gave the order to his captain and called his second in command over.

"Wil, I want those loyal to the Guard, you _know _who I'm talking about, you bring them to my quarters, _quietly_, make sure the others are occupied and as far away from us as possible" he looked at Gideon and Sam "And you put six of our guards around these men. _No-one _goes near them and _no-one _disrespects them"

Wil smiled, saluted and walked down the stairs, barking orders at the other guards as the people slowly dispersed.

Xavier watched the people closely, he felt their unease, the fear that was slowly taking a stranglehold on his home; it wasn't a fear of the dragons or the upcoming battle, it was a fear that they were going to lose all they held dear; that their home was going to be totally and utterly destroyed…by their new Supreme Royal. Distrust, they had that and he would work with it. He took a final look at the two men as the guards took their positions around the gallows; he trotted down the stairs and headed to his quarters; he had work to do.

------------------------------------------

Dean woke as he felt lips brush softly against his and he opened his eyes and smiled "Morning" he pulled Finn against him and kissed her.

"Mmmm, morning…" she smiled "Again" and he kissed her again, his hands moving slowly down her back as their kiss deepened.

"Morning!"

"Jesus Christ!" they turned, Caleb was sitting cross-legged on the mattress opposite theirs, grinning at them.

Dean pulled the blanket up over them "Aaah, morning Caleb. You…ummm…sleep okay?"

He nodded "Good. You sleep okay?"

He grinned and then cleared his throat "Yeah, I slept okay…ow!" he looked at Finn and laughed "Alright, best _sleep _I've had in a looong time"

Finn turned to Caleb "Honey, go and get changed and we'll…"

"This is _my _tent…my clothes are here" he pointed "Your clothes there"

"Yeah, okay. Umm, do me a favour and go check on Peluda" said Finn.

"I check him already, he's _much _better" said Caleb as he sat smiling at them.

"Did you check Raja…" started Finn.

"I check _everyone_" he said, his face split into a wide grin "Peluda, Raja, 'Casso, Bull…everyone good" he smiled "You good?"

Dean sat up, trying not to laugh "Alright, little dude, stop your smiling and go outside for a minute while we get dressed okay?"

He grinned "Okay" got up and wandered out of the tent, pulling up the back of his pyjamas as he went.

"Smart ass" said Dean with a grin. He turned and pushed the blanket down and looked at Finn's leg, the griffin tattoo turned and looked at him, he grinned "Okay, that _is _hot" the griffin opened its beak and screamed "Easy, big fella" said Dean with a laugh.

Finn laughed "You're an idiot"

Dean raised an eyebrow and grinned "I believe you were calling me …_oh God…_ last night"

Finn rolled her eyes, smiled and stood, pulling Dean up with her "Come on, stud, we…"

The tent flap opened and Seth walked in "Jesus…sorry" he turned his back "Get dressed"

Finn laughed "Are you smiling, Seth" she grabbed her leathers and put them on quickly.

"No"

"Bullshit"

He laughed "Okay, maybe a little. You decent?"

"She's _never _decent" said Dean as he pulled his jeans on "What's up?"

Seth turned "You need to come with me" he walked out.

"Just like that" said Dean, he turned to Finn "What's his problem?"

"It's just his way, Dean. He's a good guy and he's the best soldier we have" she slipped her boots on and walked out, Dean following her.

Seth was sitting on his horse, Picasso and Bull being held by two Ancients. He looked at Dean "You'll need to wear more than that"

"What's wrong Seth?" asked Finn.

"I've had …" he looked at Dean "You _need _to get changed. We need to move _now"_

Finn turned to Dean "Put your leathers on, get your swords"

Dean glared at Seth, kissed Finn and went to his tent. He didn't like the man but he could see he was good at what he did…he was still an asshole though. He came out moments later, leathers on and swords across his back; Finn had her swords and was already on Picasso, and as he walked towards Bull, Caleb came over with Jude and Gabe.

"Daddy?"

Dean stopped "Yes, Caleb?"

"Daddy, you remember Uncle Sam is strong. He _strong _okay? Stronger than you think"

Dean crouched in front of his son "What _is _it, Caleb?"

"You go now. You not be angry, everything's gonna be alright. I promise" he kissed Dean's cheek.

"Come on, Dean" said Finn "Caleb, we'll be back soon. Do _not _go anywhere and you _stay _with Jude and…"

"Uncle Gabe" finished Caleb.

"Yeah" she looked at her brother "Uncle Gabe"

"I'll watch him, Finn. Be careful" said Gabe and he put his hand on Caleb's shoulder "Go"

_Slayer…_

Dean looked over at Peluda "Peluda?"

_Proceed with caution. We will be in the skies, you have our protection but the decisions you make from here on in…step __**wisely**__ Slayer. _He looked at Finn _Listen to her, she will know what to do._

"Okay then" said Finn, confusion touching her features.

_Griffin, not all is as it seems. What you think is lost…is not always so._

Finn shook her head "Peluda, when I get back, you and I are gonna have a serious chat about this enigmatic crap you got going on" she said with a smile.

_I'm looking forward to it….I think._

Dean laughed and swung up on Bull "Watch my son, Peldua" and the dragon nodded.

They kicked at their horses and took off, racing out of the camp and into Loch Forest.

--------------------------------------

Seth pulled them to a walk fifteen minutes later and turned to them "Alright, I had word come through from another camp that Jonas wants to talk, its bullshit of course, that prick has only one thing on his fucked-up mind and talking isn't it"

"So _why_ are we going?" asked Dean.

"Because it involves Gideon and Sam and he won't deliver his message unless you two are there. He's said he guarantees our safety…" and Seth laughed "which is a crock, but …we need to hear what he has to say"

"The dragons will be watching, we're more protected than you think"

"That's what Caleb told me, which is the only reason I agreed to it. We'll ride out of the forest from the east, get to the meeting place without them knowing which way we came. Keep your swords at the ready, we kill anyone that gets in our way" he kicked at his horse and they took off again.

-----------------------------------

Sam opened his eyes as he felt heat surround him. He sat up and looked around; he was in small cave, a fire burning all around him; the red and green flames licking at the ceiling in places, golden sparks floating through a small hole in the roof of the cave. He stood and put his hands gingerly to his neck, there was no pain, but seeing as he was dead, he guessed there probably wouldn't be.

"Gideon!" he yelled and turned in circles, trying to spot the man.

_The one you seek is not here, Phoenix._

Sam turned to the voice, then stopped and laughed. The voice was in his head.

_To your left_

Sam turned and smiled when he saw a large phoenix perched on a ledge to his left. It was easily fifteen feet from the top of its head to the tip of its tail; its chest was broad and powerful; and its red and gold feathers shone in the firelight, its bright blue eyes boring into him.

"I'm dead aren't I?" asked Sam.

_What is death exactly?_

"That's rhetorical right?" asked Sam and the bird dipped its head "Okay then" he looked around a little more, trying to find a way through the flames.

_You are the Phoenix…_

Sam nodded and stepped into the flame, it didn't burn him, it wrapped itself around him, inspecting him, before allowing him to pass through unscathed. He went and stood in front of the bird "Do you have a name?"

_I am called Ankou_

Sam nodded "Ankou, where _am _I?"

_You are where you're supposed to be until the time comes for you to rise again_

"There has to be more to it than that. This can't be just a waiting game" said Sam "I have to get back to my brother"

_Sit. I will tell you a story._

"Where's Gideon?" the bird said nothing "Aaah, the Lion?" asked Sam.

_He is with his guardian. Sit._

Sam sighed and sat on the ground in front of the phoenix and looked up, trying not to feel like he was back in kindergarten and trying to ignore the feeling that he was on borrowed time.

_Long ago, we numbered many, Phoenix. We were free to go where we pleased without fear of being hunted. Our kind were treated with respect and honour and we repaid that by helping those who were taken before their time; those who had not fulfilled their purpose; a purpose that served mankind, not themselves._

_But there were those that sought to use our power for their own ends and we were hunted, captured, turned into the slaves of men and our magic was used to bring about much wrong. We struggled hard against the darkness that took hold in the realms and we suffered for it. For the survival of our species, we left the realms, took refuge with those that understood our ways and who were also being hunted for their magic._

"The dragons" said Sam.

_No, the ones called griffins. Our land is beyond that of the dragons. The griffins were hunted almost to extinction and an alliance was born between our species. Our survival depended on the griffins, theirs on ours. But our anger at those that misused our magic has never been forgotten. The first of our kind foretold of one that would come, one that would bring about the return of our kind to the land we called home._

"Me?" asked Sam. The phoenix dipped his head "So I'm supposed to…" he put up his hands "hang on just a minute, surely the Ancients that are about now aren't the ones that did that to you"

_There are ones that are the keepers of our magic; until they are destroyed, until our magic they __**hold **__is destroyed, we cannot take our rightful place here. We wish to come __**home**__, Phoenix and we are charged with destroying the evil that has taken over this land. It was __**our **__magic that was used to steal the 'golden dragon' from its home and our magic can __**not **__be used by those who do not bear our mark. Our place in this battle has been foretold, been sealed, we must atone for our part in the wrong-doing and we will not sit idly by and allow the destruction of our home by those whose only purpose is to conquer all the realms for their own glory. _

"Jonas and the Elders" said Sam.

_Yes. __**You **__bear the mark, Phoenix…__**our **__mark. It is __**your **__destiny to make amends to the dragons and to help bring down the evil that reigns here. You have those whose destinies will ride alongside yours; each charged with their own task to bring this to an end._

"Dean…" said Sam.

_The Dragon Slayer, The Griffin, The Lion and The Wolf. North, south, east and west. But in the middle, there is one that guides you all, your compass. He is unlike any that has come before him. A new guardian…borne of the dragon and the griffin._

"Caleb?" Sam shook his head "He's just a little boy"

_He is much more than that. Go to the entrance and look. You will see the one that guards him._

Sam stood and walked warily to the cave entrance, he stepped out into a field of blue and purple so bright, it hurt to look at, but the beauty of this place took his breath away. He turned as he heard the sound of a roar and his mouth fell open, standing on a large outcropping was something he had _never _seen before, something he was sure _no-one _had ever seen before. A new creature…it had the head and neck of a dragon, the front claws of an eagle, the hindquarters of a lion and a dragons tail swishing out behind it, it's leathery wings held aloft. It was part dragon, part griffin.

_His species has no name, he is the first of his kind. He is called Iksar and he is the guardian of the boy. He will make his presence known when the time is right._

Sam turned and went back into the cave "How on _earth _is this possible?"

_We live in a __**realm **__of possibilities, Phoenix. Every creature must begin its existence sometime. Iksar's is now. Return to the fire, Phoenix, your time draws near._

"I'm still not exactly sure what it is I'm supposed to do" said Sam "And earlier, you said the four points of the compass…but you mentioned five of us"

_Understanding will come, Phoenix. Your journey is just beginning but you will not be alone. You bear our mark, we are __**your **__guardian but you are also ours. _

Sam nodded and walked through the flame, standing in the centre as he waited. He felt a tingling begin in his fingertips and it travelled slowly at first before racing through him, _burning _through him and he threw back his head and screamed as he was engulfed in flame.

The Rise of the Phoenix had begun.

-------------------------------------------

Dean, Finn and Seth galloped out of the forest and turned, heading back towards the Citadel. The horses hoofs like thunder underneath as they raced forward, their tails and manes flying out behind them as their riders urged them on.

The three Ancients looked up as the roars of dragons sounded and saw a fleet of them circling the skies, watching their every move, ensuring their safety. They kicked at the horses again and raced past the outlying parts of Loch Forest. The horses necks and flanks were white with sweat but the kicked again, snorting as they sped towards their destination, the urgency of their riders transferring to them.

Dean felt the fear slowly start in his gut, it held tight, strangling him and kicked at Bull again, something wasn't right and he _needed _to get to the meeting _now. _The raced around a large bend in the track and he screamed as Finn did, kicking at Bull again.

He galloped to the tree "No, no, no, no, no, no…" he muttered as he grabbed at Sam's body, holding it tight to him and lifting it. He saw Seth cut the rope from which Sam had been hung and his brother fell against him "SAM! SAMMY!" he shook him and screamed again as his brothers head fell at an angle it should not have been allowed to. "SAMMY!"

He looked over at Finn, she was crying into Gideon's body that was now laid over Picasso in front of her., Seth circling the both of him, his swords drawn, his jaw set and fury in his eyes.

Seth looked at Dean "We need to get them back to camp" Dean just stared at him, cradling his brothers body in his arms "Dean" he said softly "We _need _get back" he trotted over to Finn "Finn…" he placed a hand on her back "Finn…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

They looked up as a dragon roared, coming to rest just in front of them, her orange and yellow scales, glinting in the mid-morning sun.

_You must return to your refuge. It is not safe for you to remain here. We will prevent those that wish you harm from following, from finding your whereabouts but you __**must **__leave now. Take the Phoenix and the Lion with you, they have only just begun their journey._

"MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" yelled Dean.

_Your brother is on the path for which he was always destined _the dragon looked at Finn _You know what it is that must be done_

"I DON'T KNOW SHIT!" she yelled at the dragon.

_That is not true. Look within yourself Griffin, the answer is there. Now go, there are riders on the wind. We will slow their progress but you must leave __**now **_and she took to the skies.

"Come on" said Seth and he turned Picasso then Bull around and slapped them on their rumps, the horses heading off gently, all too aware of what they were now carrying.

-----------------------------

They walked slowly through the forest, Dean and Finn saying nothing the whole journey. Seth had left them to their grief, there was nothing he could say that would ease it and he was dealing with his own. Gideon had been his best friend and he ached at his loss.

They entered the camp to the stares of the Ancients and the roar and the scream of the dragon and the griffin. Jude and Gabe came running over.

_"NO!"_ yelled Gabe as he pulled Gideon's body off the horse, out of Finn's grasp and lowered it to the ground, holding him in his arms "Gideon, no, no, no, no, no…" he rocked his brother in his arms. Finn slipped off Picasso and fell to her knees next to them, burying her head in Gideon's chest as she cried.

Dean held tight to Sam as he slipped off Bull and he carried his brother through the mass of silent Ancients, Finn's sobs echoing in his ears. He took Sam to his tent and laid him down gently, brushing his unruly hair out of his face. "Sammy…" he felt the tears come but shook his head vigorously "No…NO!" he stood up and walked purposefully out of the tent.

Jude went to Seth _"What _the fuck happened?" he whispered.

Seth shook his head "We…found them hanging from a tree…" he looked up as he saw Dean storming over.

Dean grabbed Finn and pulled her up, turning her round to face him "Tell me how to fix Sam!" he yelled.

"Leave me alone!" she went to go back to Gideon and he pulled her back roughly.

"TELL ME!" he shook her "TELL ME HOW TO SAVE MY BROTHER!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" she yelled back.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Seth, pushing at Dean.

Dean turned and punched Seth in the jaw, rocking his head sideways "Don't EVER touch me again" said Dean menacingly.

"I'll give you that one for free, Dean. But you…"

Dean hit him again "But what?"

"Daddy, no!" yelled Caleb and he stood between the two men "No, Daddy" he took Dean's hand and led him over to Finn "Mamma…Mamma…" he put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him "Mamma, you _know _what to do" he said.

"I _don't_, Caleb"

"You _do, _Mamma" he looked at her "You fix Uncle Sam and Uncle Sam fix Uncle Gideon" he looked at Gabe "You take Uncle Gideon to my tent, he rest there. Mamma you come sit with Uncle Sam" he let go of Dean's hand "You stay here, Daddy…Mamma think better if it just her and Uncle Sam"

"Go, Finn" said Gabe "Save Gideon, _please" _

She nodded, kissed Gideon's forehead and went into the tent to sit with Sam.

----------------------------

Finn walked out of the tent a few hours later, Dean was sitting on the ground in front of the tent and rose as she came out.

"Finn…" he started. She looked over at her tent, tears welling in her eyes "Finn, I'm sorry" he held her to him "I'm sorry" and she nodded.

She pushed gently back from him "I know what to do"

-----------------------

Darkness had fallen and Dean walked slowly, Sam held in his arms; he placed his brother gently on the wooden trestle; fixed Sam's hands over his stomach, brushed his hair from his eyes again and kissed him softly on his forehead. He turned and went and stood with Finn and Caleb, both of them taking his hands.

Dean turned to Peluda and nodded and the dragon leaned down and shot of burst of flame to the wood piled beneath the trestle. He closed his eyes, he couldn't watch his brother burn; he felt Finn's hand squeeze his and he held it tight, hoping that she knew what she was doing.

"Dean…" he heard her whisper "Look…"

He opened his eyes slowly, the flames weren't the red/orange he'd expected but a red/green, with golden sparks floating delicately into the night sky. Sam wasn't burning, the flames surrounded him, licked at him, _entered _him and he watched as his brother gasped, his back arching as he gave voice to a scream that ripped through them all; a scream that was joined by a distant other. Dean watched as the flames were drawn away from his brother, joining together, building behind Sam, taking form. And as the scream sounded again, the flames intensified, burning brightly, making them shield their eyes.

As the fire slowly dimmed, they removed their hands and stared at the large phoenix that was perched on the trestle, its wings spread wide…Sam standing in front of it, his shoulders back his head held high and a cheeky grin on his face.

The Phoenix had risen.

_**To be continued…**_


	18. Messages

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

The Ancients stared in awe at the man in front of them. They'd grown up on the stories of the _'The Rise of the Phoenix'; _they had sat at the feet of their grandparents and great-grandparents, listening raptly as the tale was told again and again…a fairytale of sorts, about the man that was foretold to come into the realm; whose sacrifice would bring about a change in their world; heralding a new beginning ...like he was.

As children it had been a fantastic tale, one that was acted out by them in fields all over Larten Vola, arguing over who would get to be _'The Phoenix' _this time and who would be evil that was vanquished. As adults, it had been mere fantasy in a world that was slowly starting to lose its magic. But here, in front of them, they had borne witness to the legend, had seen _it_ and the man come to life. _'The Rise of the Phoenix'_ was no longer myth; it was a startling reality and it bought with it a sense of hope for their people and ignited a fierce determination within them; a determination that rose like the fire, the fire from which the Phoenix was born.

"Sammy…?" asked Dean softly as he took a tentative step towards his brother.

Sam grinned "Hey, dude. Like my big bird?" and he motioned behind him.

"Sam" he walked over quickly and hugged his brother tight "I'm sorry, Sammy" he whispered in his ear.

Sam pushed him back gently "For what?" he grinned "Caleb's safe right?" he looked over Dean's shoulder and grinned at the boy.

"UNCLE SAM!" he ran over, wrapping his arms around Sam's legs.

Sam bent and picked him up "You get your ride on a dragon?"

"Uh huh! And we shoot fire and _everything!" _said Caleb, excitement lighting up his face.

"Awesome!" said Sam with a grin. He looked around, ignoring the stunned faces of the Ancients "Where's Finn?"

Dean turned and scanned the stunned faces "She was here a minute ago"

"She see you okay, Uncle Sam" said Caleb "She go with Uncle Gideon now"

"Come on then" he walked towards Finn's tent, the Ancients parting like a sea before him.

Sam put Caleb down "You need to stay out here while I speak with your Mom, okay?"

Caleb nodded "Can I go talk to your bird?"

Sam laughed and ruffled his hair "Course you can. His name's Ankou, he likes to tell stories"

He nodded "Ankou" then grinned "I _like _stories!" he ran off, then ran back "Daddy, don't you stop Uncle Sam. He knows what he doing…well soon anyway"

Dean nodded "Okay, now go play with fire" he grinned at his son and Caleb rolled his eyes and ran off "I'll teach you how to run with scissors when you get back!" he yelled after him.

Sam looked at his brother "You are _such _a bad influence on him…" he grinned at Dean "Daddy"

"Shut up" said Dean with a grin.

"Stop grinning, dude" said Sam with a laugh.

"Can't" he grinned again "Got my little brother back"

"Come on" said Sam, he pushed the tent flap open and walked in. He saw Finn sitting on one side of Gideon's body, holding his hand while another man sat on his other side, holding the other hand in his one. Sam went over and crouched next to Finn "Hi, Finn" he said softly.

She turned her eyes slowly to his "Glad you're back, Sam" she said softly.

Sam smiled "Me too. And thanks for setting me on fire"

Finn gave him a small smile "You're welcome" she turned her eyes back to Gideon "Can you help him, Sam?" she asked softly.

"I'm told I can…but I'll be honest, Finn. I'm not sure exactly what it is I have to do"

"Whatever it is, do it" said the man.

"Sam, this is Gabe, Finn's other brother" said Dean.

Sam nodded at him "Gabe, I'm kinda new to this but I'll do everything I _can, _I promise" he turned to Finn "You can't be in here…either of you, when I do this"

"Why not?" she asked.

"You just can't" he cocked his head and frowned. He reached over and ripped Gideon's shirt open. He looked at Finn "Give me your arm" she held it out and he took his dagger from his boot, took her arm and made a long cut along it, slicing it open.

"SAM!" he grabbed at the dagger "STOP IT!"

Sam shrugged Dean off him "Back off, Dean" he held Finn's arm over Gideon's chest "Leave it there. Gabe, arm" Gabe held it out and Sam did the same, both Finn's and Gabe's blood flowing over their brother.

"Jesus, Sam…" said Dean.

"Okay, now get out" said Sam.

"No" said Finn.

"Dean, take her out of here. Gabe you go too. You can't see this, it's not allowed"

"I'm staying" said Finn determinedly.

Sam looked at Finn "Finn, if you don't leave, I can't do this and Gideon stays as he is"

Gabe got up "Come on, Finn"

Dean went to her and pulled her to her feet "Let's get this looked at. Come on, let Sammy do his thing" and he practically dragged her out of the tent.

"Fix him, Sam!" she yelled over her shoulder as he zippered the tent closed behind them.

Sam went back to Gideon and got on his knees next to the man's body "Alright, Gideon…just bear with me…and …sorry about this but…" he raised the dagger and drove it straight through Gideon's unbeating heart.

------------------------------------

Dean and Finn had been sitting with Gabe near one of the fires, all the Ancients bar Jude, giving them a wide berth. Jude had healed both their arms and they now sat in an uneasy silence, trying to listen for any sounds that were coming from the tent and trying to ignore the tension that hung like a blanket over the three of them. The seconds dragged into minutes, the minutes dragged into hours and Dean finally got up and took Caleb to bed. He came back and sat behind Finn, putting his arms around her "Sammy'll bring him back, Finn. I _know _it"

She didn't say anything, she didn't acknowledge him at all. All she did was stare into the fire, her chin resting on her knees.

"It's my fault" said Gabe quietly.

Finn looked up at him "How is it _your _fault? _You _didn't hang him from a _fucking _tree, Gabe!"

Gabe shook his head slowly "I'm the eldest…when I went with the dragons…Gideon had to take over as Supreme Royal…if I hadn't…"

"If you hadn't, _nothing_" she said "Don't play the _'If I' _game with me, Gabe. I'll win, trust me" she said angrily.

"Both of you stop it" said Dean "You want to be pissed at someone? You be pissed at Jonas, he's the prick that did this. And we're gonna make him _pay _for it. He wants to send us a message? Well I'm gonna send him a fucking answer" he got up and went over to Peluda and spoke to him briefly. He came back and sat down behind Finn again as Peluda took to the skies.

"What did you do?" asked Gabe.

Dean grinned "Gonna hit Jonas where it hurts him most"

-----------------------------

Peluda sailed over the now dark fields of Larten Vola, and if a dragon could smile, he'd be smiling now. He had hoped that this Slayer would be more than what they'd been foretold and he was starting to understand that the man was only now just coming into his own. He had finally reconciled his Mortal and Ancient self and his acceptance of who he was would be the downfall of the _'New Ones' _. He sent out a silent call to his brothers and sisters and watched as they shot over the mountains, rising like stars and shooting over the landscape and towards the Citadel.

-----------------------------

Jonas was woken from his sleep by a loud knocking at his door. He rolled over, yelling at whomever it was that if he was disturbed again, it would be the death of the disturbee. There was a pause then the knocking came again. Jonas punched his pillow angrily, rolled out of bed, threw on his gold silk robe and marched to the door, throwing it wide.

"WHAT?" he yelled into the face of his General.

"Sir…" the man took a deep breath "there is something you need to see"

"It can't wait til morning, _General?"_

"No sir. I'm sorry" he turned on his heel and walked to the opposite side of the floor and waited at the large glass window.

Jonas quelled his anger and strode towards the man, his mind ticking off the ways he could kill his General without arousing suspicion. He knew the man was well liked among the Royal Guard, not to mention the people. Still, anyone who woke him at this hour had to be punished "Well?" The General pointed and Jonas turned to the window and stopped. His eyes widening and his mouth dropping open at the sight before him.

The turrets that surrounded his Citadel had been destroyed and lining the walls of the city were dragons, there must have been twenty of them, sitting casually on the walls and staring at his Palace. As if on cue, they raised their heads and let out a unified roar that echoed round the Citadel and over the outlying lands. They roared again and again as lights all over the city came on, soldiers and people rushing from their homes, believing they were under attack. They stopped and stared in awe at the dragons that lined their city, the fear slowly retreating when they realised they were not under attack.

"KILL THEM!" roared Jonas at the General.

"Sir, they have taken out all our weapons. We have no defence against them at the moment. I have the army rebuilding as we speak, but at this stage…we are defenceless...and it doesn't appear as though we're under attack"

"I DON'T CARE!" he turned back to the window and watched as his city slowly filled with his people, staring in awe at the dragons, he saw smiles on some of their faces, especially those of the children and he roared his rage again. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING? WHAT DO THEY WANT?" he screamed.

"We don't know, sir. They seem to be …waiting …for something…or someone"

"Is the Dragon Slayer here?" he asked angrily.

The General shook his head "From what we can see, it's just the dragons"

"The Slayer and that bitch Griffin know about their brothers?" he asked, his eyes never leaving those of the dragons.

"Yes sir. I've had a report that it was the Slayer and Griffin Jacobs that found them"

"No one else was with them?"

"No" lied the General.

"This is the Slayers' work…what…" he stopped as he saw a dragon heading towards the Citadel, something held in its talons. It sailed over the palace, circling back and slowly coming to rest in the main square. It folded it's blue wings against its body, its silver and purple scales, sparkling in the moonlight. It sat easily 40 feet high and it stared at the Palace window, looking directly at Jonas before lowering its eyes to the people in front of it.

Jonas heard a woman scream as a small child ran towards the dragon. He watched as the dragon lowered its head to the child and allowed itself to be petted. The child was joined by another and another, all of them dwarfed by the enormous creature but showing no fear. They were called back by their parents and the dragon raised its eyes to the palace again and let out another roar; it lifted its foot and dropped its package, nudging it. Jonas' stomach tied in knots and the fury rose in him as the tarpaulin rolled open, revealing the bodies of two men…the two men that had spoken out during the execution of Gideon and the Slayer's brother.

The dragon lowered its head to the people then shot into the sky, barrel-rolling out of the Citadel with a roar. Another dragon took its place, one of orange and yellow scales, it too had a package, and he watched in horror... this one held Bartholomew's body.

Dragon after dragon arrived in his city, depositing the bodies of all the men and women he had had killed and secretly buried. His hands clenched and unclenched and he ground his teeth as he watched the dragons deliver their cargo. His mind slowly unravelling as he watched his people turn and stare up at the Palace, stare at _him _in disbelief and distrust.

Xavier watched the people, watched as they slowly started to understand exactly _who _they had as a leader. The seeds of doubt that he had been planting in the minds of the people burst through with the messages delivered by the dragons…messages he had no doubt were sent by the Slayer. Jonas had killed the Slayer's brother, killed Griffin's brother and had left them hanging...discarded; their sole purpose to bring the Slayer and the Princess to their knees. He stopped a smile, looked like Jonas' _'message' _had had the opposite effect; Jonas was now looking down the barrel of a gun held by a _very _pissed off, Dragon Slayer…and his ammunition was the people.

-----------------------------

Finn sat resting against Dean as he whispered to her. She wasn't sure what he was saying, it didn't matter, just hearing those soft murmurings in her ear seemed to calm her some…the soft kisses he lay on her neck, distracting her a little... but not enough to keep her mind from her brother. Her brother who had always tried to protect her; who had always been there for her, no matter what; and who had sacrificed _everything _to keep her and Caleb safe. The tears came again and she felt Dean's arms tighten around her "What's taking so long?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Finn…I don't understand what he's doing" said Dean softly.

"It's been _hours_" she said, her frustration starting to set in.

Dean didn't know what to say so he said nothing; he just held her close, _willing _Sam to get this right. He had _his _brother back…now Finn needed hers. And then, then they were going tear Jonas a new one.

They turned and stood quickly as they heard the tent zipper slowly rise, Dean took Finn's hand and squeezed it as Gabe came up beside his sister. They watched in what seemed like slow-motion as the tent flap was moved aside and Sam came out, his hands and clothes stained with blood.

"No…" said Finn as she took in Sam's appearance "What did you do?" she yelled as she stormed over to him.

Sam smiled and pushed the tent flap back and Gideon stepped out "Cut the man some slack, Finn" he grinned at his sister "He's kinda new to all this"

"Gideon…" she threw her arms around her brother and hugged him tight "You're alright"

Gideon laughed and hugged her back, lifting her off the ground "Yeah, I'm good, sis…" he kissed her cheek "I've missed you" he whispered "Jesus…" he dropped Finn to the ground "Gabe? Is…is that you?" he asked, not wanting to believe it could be true.

Gabe grinned "In the flesh…well most of it" he held up the arm that finished at the wrist and went and hugged his brother "Damn, it's _good _to see you"

Gideon laughed softly and hugged his brother "Seems like both of us have come back from the dead" he turned to Dean "Dean, good to see you again"

Dean shook his hand "You too, Gideon" he grinned "How was your trip back?"

"Hurt like a sonofabitch" he smiled "Thanks for the memories"

Dean laughed "Anytime, dude"

They looked up as they heard a rush of wings and a shadow pass over the moon. Peluda circled slowly before coming to rest gently in front of them. He looked at Gideon then turned his attention to Dean.

_Slayer, your message has been delivered._

Dean smiled "How'd it go?"

_It was well received by some more than others._

"Are you laughing Peluda?" asked Dean

_Dragons do not laugh, Slayer._

"Uh huh" said Dean with a smile.

Peluda turned his attention to Gideon _You are back, Lion_

Gideon nodded "Azhi is unharmed…well he was the last time we saw him"

Peluda nodded and turned to Dean _There is one riding towards the encampment, we have allowed him entry. He brings a message you must hear._

"How far away?"

_He will be here within the hour. He rides alone._

Finn cocked her head.

"Finn?" asked Dean.

She turned and went towards Raja.

"Fuck me…is that a griffin?" asked Gideon incredulously, staring at the beast they all believed had been hunted to extinction.

Gabe nodded "He's one of four. The other three are with the dragons"

They watched as the griffin lowered its head and Finn stroked him gently. They watched her nod, go into her tent and come out with her swords across her back and head back to the griffin.

Dean ran over and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him _"Where _do you think you're going?"

_Slayer, this does not involve you. Griffin, time is short._

She nodded at Raja and turned to Dean "Gotta go" she kissed him deeply "Watch Caleb" and she scaled Raja quickly.

"Finn…"

She gave him a sweet smile and then she was gone; Raja rocketing into the heavens, the night sky swallowing them quickly. He swore to himself and kicked at the ground, it was just like Finn to go off without telling him what she was up to, making him worry. He turned quickly, his worry and anger forgotten as he heard his son begin to scream.

_**To be continued…**_


	19. Deals and Allies

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Dean ran to his tent, pushing Jude out of the way as he fell to his knees pulling a screaming Caleb against him, trying to calm the boy, but there _was _no calming him. He screamed and screamed, tears streaming down his face, his little body shaking uncontrollably as he clung to his father.

Dean rocked him "Shhh…shhh…it's alright, Caleb. Everything's alright" but he just kept screaming. "Caleb, what's wrong, buddy? Tell me what's wrong" but no matter what he said, what he did, he couldn't calm him, could get no response from him other than blood-curdling screams; and after ten minutes of non-stop, ear-shattering screams, Caleb fell limp in his father's arms "Caleb? Caleb?" he pulled the boy gently away from him, he was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. Dean put a shaky finger to his neck…

Sam crouched next to his brother and when Dean turned his eyes to him, he saw something in them he'd never seen before. Fear. Dean was scared.

"Sammy…" he begged.

Gideon crouched on the other side of Dean "Let me see him, Dean"

Dean moved Caleb a little further away from him but refused to let him go "Help him" he looked at Gideon "Help my son"

---------------------------------------

Finn held tight to Raja as they rocketed over Larten Vola; the fields below were a blur as the wind rushed over her and the griffin, the beasts feathers rustling underneath her hands. She kept her head low, using the griffin's head to shield her from the worst of the wind but she was covered in goose-bumps, the height they needed to be to shield them from prying eyes meant she was _cold_...very damn cold.

_You understand you may not return from this, Griffin._

"Yeah, you explained it but…I have to try" she yelled over the rushing wind.

_They may not listen to you and I explained the punishment for entering their lands_

"Yes. But..._you _understand that it had to be done. _You _were the one that insisted, said it would help with the battle"

_I said it __**may **__help._

"Well _you _think it's something we should do and ..."

_Griffin, this is a defining battle, not just for your people but for the dragons, the phoenix' and for the griffins…for all creatures that call this home. Any opportunity that presents itself, we should take._

"And this presented itself how exactly?" she asked.

_A call went out that I heard…they are not happy with the state of the realm._

"They who?" asked Finn "You're being as vague as Fafnir was"

_We are almost there…hold tight._

Finn tightened her grip on Raja and he pulled his wings against his body and speared towards the earth, issuing a scream that seemed to explode through her head. She gritted her teeth and winced as the griffin continued its call, spinning rapidly towards the earth. He pulled up quickly, his wings spread wide as he sailed over dark fields; fields that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. They were heading towards a forest whose trees were widely spaced but she couldn't see into. Raja pulled up at the edge of the forest and raised his head, screaming again. He backed away slowly but Finn could feel the muscles tensing underneath her.

_Do not draw your sword. There are three on the wind._

Finn nodded and waited…waited for what she hoped would be more allies.

---------------------

Raja landed in the middle of the encampment "Thanks, Raja"

_They will arrive shortly._

"Better let the others know then" she grinned and turned as she saw Jude walking towards her "What is it?" she asked, her stomach dropping.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I'm so sorry" he said sadly.

"NO!" she screamed and ran to her tent. She threw the flaps open and saw Dean holding Caleb against him, her son, limp in his arms "No, no, no, no, no…" she ran to them and pulled Caleb out of his arms "Wake up!" she yelled "You wake up now, Caleb! No mucking around!" she shook him "WAKE UP!"

"Finn…" started Dean.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" she yelled.

"I'm so sorry…I…he just started screaming…he wouldn't stop…and…and…"

"We tried to save him, Finn" she turned and saw Gideon sitting next to Gabe and Sam.

"No" she stood and carried Caleb outside, looking round frantically. She ran over to Raja "Take us to the Palace…"

_I cannot_

"Yes, the fledgling can bring him back"

_And what of …_

"I'll trade me for him. Jonas'll do it" she walked towards his back and he stepped away.

_No. You have a battle to wage._

"I don't give a shit about ANY of that! TAKE ME!" she yelled.

They looked up as the moon was cast in shadow, their allies had arrived. She watched as the Hippogryph's slowly landed, taking position behind the coral, there were easily three hundred of them. Their leader, Kubera, came over to her and sniffed at Caleb _Your son is sick_

"He's DEAD!" she yelled "I was with YOU and he DIED!"

_Where is his father?_

"Here" said Dean and he stepped forward.

_You are the Slayer?_

Dean nodded, his eyes on his son

_Have your dragon take Griffin Jacobs to the fledgling. Make the trade. He will accept it._

"No. I'll trade for my son" said Dean.

_No. It must be her. We will know when the boy has been returned and he will ride back with the dragon._

"And what about Finn?" asked Dean angrily.

"It doesn't matter. Peluda!" she went to the dragon and he put out his foot out.

"Pass him to me" said Dean "You can't climb Peluda while you're holding him"

She passed Caleb gently to him and scaled the dragon, she watched Dean kiss him softly on the forehead and he passed their son up to her. He climbed up and removed her swords "Don't give them a reason to kill you before you speak with Jonas" she nodded "You _be _careful and you tell Azhi to _bring _him back"

"I will"

He kissed her "I _will _come and get you"

"It's alright, Dean. As long as Caleb…"

"_No. _I will come for you"

"You make sure when Caleb gets back here…you tell him we have a plan" she said.

"You have a plan?"

She shook her head "You just tell him that" he nodded kissed her again and jumped down "Go Peluda" and the dragon rose gently and sailed out of the forest. Dean watched til they were out of sight then went to Raja and the hippogryph "The dragons will line the Citadel until Caleb is bought back. We attack at dawn"

-----------------------------

Finn held Caleb to her as they flew towards the Citadel. They were joined by a fleet of dragons that flew in formation around them.

_We will line the walls until the little Slayer is bought back. Fafnir has agreed to it...like he said. I will return him to his father and you will be on your own, Griffin. _

"I understand...but Fafnir also said he wouldn't be killed"

_That was unforseen. We are sorry._

Finn nodded "Their weapons?"

_There is one in the soldiers…he has delayed their restoration. He will take you to the one you call Jonas._

The dragons shot ahead of them as the Citadel came into view and took their positions around the walls of the city, issuing roars that woke all within the walls. Peluda sailed over the city and landed gracefully in front of the palace. Finn slipped of Peluda as Xavier Freeman stepped forward.

_Tread carefully Griffin, you understand what is at stake here. I will remain until this one brings the little Slayer out. He can be trusted. _

"Xavier, take me to Jonas" she said.

Xavier nodded "This way"

She followed the General through the Ancients that had amassed in the square "He knows I'm here"

"Yes, ma'am" he whispered as he pushed the door open.

"You better not call me that in front of him" she whispered and he nodded "You make sure Caleb is taken to Peluda…to the dragon outside"

"I will"

She followed him up to the main office and he opened the door, following her in and closing the door behind them.

"Sir"

Jonas turned from the window, trying to exude an air of calm; Finn saw right through it but knew she had to play the game "Well, well, well…if it isn't the _princess"_ he looked at Caleb's body "A problem with your son?"

"I've come to make a trade. Let the fledgling heal my son and I'll stay here. My life for his"

"Why would I want that, _Griffin?"_ he said, but she'd seen the light in his eyes, the madness now held within them, she would use that to get what she wanted.

"I'm the last of the Royal Family. Kill me and there can be no challenge to the office"

"You _spawn_…"

"He will be taken from the realm, his memory wiped. He will make no claim to the office. Ever. I will sign my name to it. I am the last of the bloodline…let the dragon heal my son and the office is yours"

"The Slayer?"

"He will take our son and leave the realm"

Jonas laughed and walked around the desk towards her, he stood in front of her "You expect me to believe you?" he slapped her hard, rocking her head sideways.

She turned back to him "He has sworn it to me. A blood oath, he'll keep it. Please Jonas, you get everything you want. You get to rule Larten Vola for millennia…"

"The dragons?"

"They cannot fight you without the Slayer. They will be at your mercy once he and my son are gone from the realm"

Jonas looked at his General "What do you think, General?"

Xavier thought carefully before finally answering "If you allow the boy to be healed, the people will see you as compassionate. To save the child of your enemy? It would be recorded in history as one of your greatest moments. And you have seen how the people like the dragons, enslave them ...make them pets for the people"

Jonas laughed "Oh, you _are _amusing, General" he nodded slowly "You may have a point…but killing the bitch? What of that?"

"Get her to sign over the office. I will take her out of the city in front of everyone, let them see you release her…" he grinned " I will kill her and bury her where _no-one _will find her" he grinned again "And I will bring you back her head"

Jonas smiled "I like the way you think, General" he turned to Finn "I will save your son" he turned and pulled a sheet of paper out "Sign this" she went to the table, the page was blank "You sign and I will write what I wish"

"The trade was me and the office for my son"

Jonas shrugged "I've changed my mind"

Finn stared at Jonas then looked at Caleb, tears in her eyes and turned away "I'll see you on the battlefield" and she pushed past Xavier.

"You would sacrifice your son for this?"

"I have lost him already" she didn't turn around "I won't betray my people" and she walked to the door, calling his bluff.

"Wait….wait…" he laughed and she heard him scribbling on the paper "Here, _bitch_"

She turned back and walked slowly to the desk and read the trade she agreed to. She nodded and signed it "Larten Vola is yours. Take me to the dragon"

Jonas waved her off, unable to take his eyes from the paper that made him the true ruler of the realm "Take her…take her…"

Xavier grabbed her arm roughly "Oh, you and I are gonna have some fun while the dragon heals your spawn"

"Arsehole" she said as Xavier laughed, pulling her from the room as he called her names.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and went down a long hallway, calling to one of his guards. The man came over "Sir"

"Wil, bring our men down to the dragon, remove all of his men and have them guard that asshole upstairs"

"Sir" he saluted and looked at Finn and smiled "Welcome back, Princess" he whispered and marched off.

"This way" he led her quickly down to the dungeons and through a double-guarded door, The Guards saluted both Xavier and her "No one enters" the guards nodded and locked the door behind them.

Finn bought Caleb over to the cell that held Azhi and Xavier opened it for her. She stepped in and the dragon turned his head to her.

_Lie him down at my feet and open his mouth._

Finn did as she was told and the dragon leaned down, putting his mouth inches from Caleb's. Finn watched as a flame filled drop of saliva fell into her son's mouth; the dragon raised its head and put a talon to Caleb's right cheek, making a small cut along it; marking him like his father. The dragon sat back and looked at her.

_He will wake soon. He must leave this place immediately. _

"Xavier will take him to Peluda and all the dragons will leave. I'm to stay here with you" said Finn.

"I'll take you from the Citadel…" started Xavier.

"No. My place is here now" she looked at her son "You make sure he _stays _with Peluda" she smiled as Caleb gasped and leaned down and kissed his forehead, telling him she loved him. She stood "Don't let him see me"

"Go to the end of the dungeons, there's a niche there"

"Thanks" she turned to Azhi "I can't repay you"

_There is no need. You must hide, he wakes._

She nodded, looked at her son and walked out, jogging down to the niche and hiding in the shadows. She waited as she heard her son scream back to life and she watched as he screamed out her name as Xavier carried him out of the dungeons, knowing that she was there and not wanting to leave her. She walked slowly back to the cell and went to the window and watched as Caleb fought the General the whole way to the dragon; Xavier having to put him into a sleep and tie him to Peluda; the dragon allowing it to prevent Caleb from falling from him. She smiled as she watched them take flight, the dragons rising with them, letting out a roar as they disappeared.

"It's done then?" she asked, not turning from the window.

_It is done _

She nodded "Tomorrow morning?" she asked the dragon, her eyes still on the piece of sky where she last saw her son.

_At dawn. He is one for dramatics. _

"Does Dean know?" she asked.

_He will know when the time is right._

"Will you tell him there was no other way"

_He understands that sacrifices are always necessary…do __**you**__ understand that they are?_

"I'm sitting in a cell with you Azhi, I understand plenty"

_You did what you said you would, Griffin. You bought your son to his father…he is safe now. Fafnir will ensure it. He will hold to his side, will you hold to yours?_

She nodded "I gave my word. I'll hold to it"

-------------------------

Dean paced the camp as he waited. He had gone over the plans with Sam, Gideon, Gabe and Jude and had told Raja and Kubera what their role would be. Now he just had to wait. He turned and found the hippogriff standing in front of him.

_We must prepare now. Send your dragons to the other camps, we must be on the plains before dawn._

"I _know _that, Kubera. They're assembled and waiting the call. When Caleb gets back. We go"

_We must leave now. You know your son is safe. _

They looked up as Peluda sailed into camp, landing next to Dean. He jumped up and untied Caleb, pulling him to him and sliding from the dragon "What happened?"

_He would not leave his mother. He is fine, Slayer. He is asleep only._

Dean nodded "You delivered my message?"

_I have told the trusted one. He will organise it. _

Dean nodded "We ride in an hour" and he took Caleb to his tent.

Kubera turned to the dragon _You cannot tell him until the plan is in place._

Peluda raised his head _I answer to the Slayer, not to you. _

Kubera nodded _He must believe that she is safe._

Peluda shook his head _He must know the truth. He must be given the chance._

Kubera stomped his hooves _He needs to lead your race with a clear head. If he believes she is safe then her death will be more effective._

_The Slayer will not allow her death and neither will the griffins…or the dragons._

Kubera tossed his head _The pact was made with **your **leader_

Peluda pushed out his chest _The Slayer has made us rethink our tactics. We have other plans in place._

Kubera snapped his wings open and closed quickly _The Slayer is aware of this?_

Peluda snorted _The Slayer will be advised when the time is right._

Kubera reared, his front legs kicking out dangerously before crashing back to earth _T__hen all is lost._

Peluda raised his head and roared sending out the call to his brothers and sisters, a call that was echoed by the griffin...the call to battle.

_**To be continued…**_


	20. Dawn

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

(A/N: Yes, we **are **nearing the end! Thank you to all those who have stuck with the story, it's turned out longer than I intended, but it kinda took on a life of its own. So if you'll bear with me, the story will tied up in the next couple of chapters. Will it be the end? We'll just have to wait and see... _grins _)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Twenty.**

Dean rushed out of the tent, ordering an Ancient to stand watch over Caleb as he ran over to Peluda "You sent the call out now? I _said _we ride in an hour!"

_You must take your son to Fafnir. His safety is paramount and there are things you need to discuss before we battle._

Dean stared into the eyes of the dragon, his mind doing somersaults "What's she done?" he demanded.

_You must speak with Fafnir. Bring the Little Slayer, we leave now._

Dean turned and went into main tent; Sam, Gideon, Gabe and Jude were going over the battle plans again, ensuring nothing was overlooked. They looked up as he entered "I'm taking Caleb to the dragons' land. Get the riders ready for the hippogryphs and hide them where we planned. Seth back yet?"

Gideon shook his head "Expect him soon. He'll select those that'll ride to the Citadel for the fake surrender. Jude'll lead them…Gabe and I'll wait as planned"

Dean turned to Sam "You got it all sorted with Ankou?"

Sam smiled "Dude…we're going to bring those assholes to their knees" he looked at Gideon and grinned "Can't wait to see the look on Jonas' face when he sees us"

Gideon returned the grin "Priceless" he looked at his brother "He sees he three of us, hopefully he'll have a heart-attack and save us the trouble"

"Heard Peluda and Raja send out the call…we moving early?" asked Jude.

Dean shook his head "Bringing in the dragons that'll be the diversion…the ones surrendering with you" he looked at his watch "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Dean" started Gideon.

"I'll bring her back, Gideon. You _know _I will" he looked at his brother "You don't go _anywhere _until I get back" he grinned "Oh and Eve was looking for you too" he clapped Sam on the shoulder and walked out.

He went into the tent and looked at the sleeping form of his son, a smile touching his lips as the boy smiled at something in his dream. He went to the bag and took Caleb's toy dragon out, he scooped the boy up gently and took him outside. As he got to Peluda, Kubera stepped forward and blocked him "What is it Kubera? I'm in a hurry"

_You remember that the __**battle **__is what is most important, Slayer. The __**realm **__must be saved or __**all **__is lost._

Dean's jaw set "_I _will decide what's most important. The realm _will _be saved but so will my family" he pushed past the beast and scaled Peluda quickly, holding Caleb to him. He turned to Kubera "Don't doubt my ability, Kubera…it'll be the biggest mistake you make" and Peluda took to the skies.

---------------------

Finn sat on the floor of the cell, her head leaning against the wall at her back, her eyes closed as she shuffled through her memories. She kept returning to the ones with Caleb, seeing his grinning face in her mind tore at her heart but she would walk to her death willingly if it meant saving her son. She knew Dean would look after him, she knew he loved his son, had seen it in his eyes…he would protect Caleb like she would; and Caleb would be okay in time, he'd have his father and Gideon, Gabe and Sam.

_Dwelling in the past will not help you, Griffin._

Finn opened her eyes and looked at the dragon "Don't worry, Azhi…when the time comes, I won't back out"

_I have no doubt…but your mind must be at peace when you crossover._

Finn laughed softly "My mind's _never _been at peace, Azhi. Kinda like it that way"

_You are very much like your brothers. _

"Thanks for helping Gideon and Sam" she said.

He bowed his head _It was foretold. _He paused _You do not ask the same for you_

She shook her head "I know my role in this" she brushed at the tears that pooled in her eyes "Sorry"

_Do not apologise for your emotions…it's what sets us apart from evil. Your son will be alright, Griffin. He will live a long and healthy life and be one of the greatest leaders of your people._

Finn smiled "He's a good, kind kid" she looked at the dragon "When you see him, tell him I'm sorry and that I love him…always"

The dragon bowed his head again _And the Slayer?_

She sighed "Dean'll understand"

_Like you understood when you lost your beloved?_

"Dean's not my beloved" she said.

_A ceremony does not a beloved make. He is yours and you are his. You both understand it even if you won't admit it to yourselves._

Finn laughed softly again "Alright, you can tell him I love him. Happy?"

_I am pleased. _

She looked at the cell window as the darkness started to lessen and she felt her stomach flutter "Not long now then"

_The day of days, Griffin. The battle that will define this realm begins._

------------------------------

Dean questioned Peluda relentlessly as they soared over Larten Vola towards the dragon lands but he refused to answer _any _of the questions no matter how much Dean demanded. He was pretty sure he knew what Finn had done…he _knew _she would do whatever it took to save Caleb but he'd be _damned _if he'd let it happen. He held tight to Caleb, the son he swore he never wanted…the son he knew he'd now die for…like Finn was going to. He'd turned into something he swore he'd never be…a father. He smiled at his son's sleeping form…and he'd never been happier.

Peluda landed softly at the cave entrance and Dean slid carefully from the dragon's neck. He carried Caleb quickly and carefully toward Fafnir's cavern. He entered and found another dragon waiting with Fafnir.

_Slayer, place your son there_

Dean followed the dragon's gaze and took Caleb to a bed of straw in the corner near a small fire and laid him down gently. The straw was like velvet and he tucked the boys toy dragon under his arm and Caleb smiled and hugged the toy to him. Dean brushed his son's head gently then went and stood in front of Fafnir as the other dragon took a protective position over the boy.

"What has she done?" asked Dean.

_I must explain something to you, Slayer. _

"I'm listening"

_The hippogryphs have arrived _

"Yeah, Finn bought them. Their leader's a bit of an asshole but they'll be valuable allies. Now what has Finn done?" he asked again.

_The hiippogryphs, as you are aware, are distant cousins of the griffin…their existence is considered myth even amongst your kind. Their presence on the battle field was needed, to effect their co-operation they asked for a sacrifice…_

"Finn?" Dean laughed and shook his head "No fucking way!"

_Your son was to be the sacrifice…Griffin took his place. We agreed to the sacrifice to save the boy, as did Griffin. We promised to keep the little Slayer safe in return for her co-operation. It was a promise made before your arrival, before we understood both hers and your value to the realm. _

"I don't give a shit _what _you all agreed to! She is _not _going to be sacrificed! You hear me?" said Dean angrily. He shook his head and laughed nastily "And Azhi? He's not gonna be sacrificed is he?"

_Griffin will save Azhi before her sacrifice is made. Her destiny was always to bring about his salvation._

"Yeah? Well change of plans" said Dean.

_Griffin bought the little Slayer to you for a reason. She knew you would care for him, guide him like she has been. She would not agree to the sacrifice unless she knew her son would be safe and looked after…by __**you**_

"I don't care _what _she thought…what she agreed to …she's _not _gonna be killed" he looked at the other dragon "You _guard _my son" he turned to Fafnir "If Finn dies…so does Azhi"

_You threaten my son?_

"You threaten my…."

_Beloved?_

Dean stared Fafnir, saying nothing.

_She is what she is, Slayer. Now you must listen carefully. We have rethought our position on this, we will protect the Little Slayer, he is more important than even we realised. The Phoenix is aware of this, speak with him. But there has been a change on the wind…the evil one that now rules the realm has sent out a call for you. He will not accept the surrender of which you plan unless __**you **__are there to effect it. He does this only to show you the death of your beloved. He will kill her, attempt to kill Azhi and then slaughter all who have defied him._

"We figured that. I have plans in place. We know the Rukh's are assembled in the forest behind the Citadel, we have people on the inside, our information is good"

Fafnir bowed his head _We are aware of this. The griffins are particularly angry at this development. They will not allow the death of Griffin…and neither will we._

"Then why the _hell _did you agree to it?" asked Dean angrily.

_We believed it the only way. We have since changed our minds. The hippogryphs will not be pleased but they will battle to save the realm, do not judge them for their nature…they are skilled combatants and will fight to the death. You must leave now…we will watch out for your beloved but their army is assembling on the plains…our time draws near._

Dean nodded, went to Caleb and kissed him softly on the forehead "I'll be back for you, Caleb. Me _and _your Mom. I promise" he rose and turned, Fafnir was gone. Dean looked at the dragon at his side "Where'd Fafnir go, Mhagin?"

_He is where he is meant to be._

"Great" he took one last look at his son and jogged from the cavern. It was time to go to work and Jonas was going to have his ass handed to him on a plate. He turned out of the cave and stopped, Peluda was gone, Fafnir was waiting for him "Fafnir?"

_We ride into battle together, Slayer._

Dean grinned and scaled Fafnir quickly. The dragon only just fit on the ledge…he was easily a hundred feet in length, his muscles bulging under his golden scales and as soon as Dean was in place, Fafnir took to the skies, shooting into the darkness and rocketing back to the encampment.

----------------------

Fafnir circled the garrison before landing gracefully in a cleared section in front of the main tent. Gideon, Gabe, Jude and Seth came out and stared at the dragon in front of them.

"Fuck me…" said Gideon as he stared at the enormous beast. It was twice the size of _any _of the dragons he'd seen.

Dean slid from the dragon's neck and grinned "This is Fafnir. King of the Dragons and we're gonna kick some serious ass" he looked around "Where's Sammy?"

Jude grinned and pointed to Dean's tent "Aaah, he and Eve are getting…better acquainted"

Dean grinned "Banging her brains out is he?"

Gabe laughed "From what we've heard…and then some"

"Seth?" asked Dean.

"Everyone's assembled and in position. The hippogryphs left with riders about twenty minutes ago. Caleb's safe?" he asked.

Dean nodded "He's being guarded in Fafnir's cavern"

"We've had word come through that Jonas wants you at the surrender" said Seth.

"Fafnir told me. We've a slight change of plans" he grinned.

"Finn?" asked Gideon.

"_No one's _killing Finn" said Dean, he turned to the dragon "Right, Fafnir?"

The dragon bowed his head _Things have changed._

"Alright, we'll go over this quickly then we ride" and they followed Dean into the main tent.

Sam came in twenty-minutes later, grinning like an idiot "So what'd I miss?"

Dean looked up from the maps and grinned at his brother "I'm hoping you didn't _miss _anything, Sammy. You're a Winchester…it doesn't happen, dude"

Sam gave Dean the finger and looked at the maps "You've changed the plans?"

"Not your side of it, Sam. You and Ankou ready?" asked Dean.

Sam nodded "Just waiting on you, dude"

"Alright, we're set. Time to go kick some fucked-up Ancient ass" and they walked out of the tent. Fafnir, Peluda, Ankou, Raja and the three other griffins were waiting. Dean grinned "Mount up" and he scaled Fafnir. Gabe went to Peluda and scaled him and Sam to Ankou. "Well?" said Dean. He sighed "Gideon, ride Raja…Seth and Jude…you'll ride the griffins to the meeting place. Move your asses"

The three men grinned and jogged to the griffins, scaling them carefully but quickly. The six men, in full battle gear; leathers, swords and shields at the ready, riding mythical beasts into a battle that would either save or destroy their realm; they couldn't hide the grins on their faces as the adrenalin kicked in. Fafnir let out a roar as he took to the skies, the phoenix and griffins echoing it as they, too, shot skywards. The battle would begin within the hour.

-------------------------

Finn stood when she heard the key turn in the lock at the end of the dungeons. She felt the rush of butterflies in her stomach and quashed it. She would show no fear, she would walk tall and proud to her death…let her people see Jonas for the true evil he was. Let _her _death be the wake-up call her people needed.

Xavier arrived with Wil and Daniel and they were _pissed_. She smiled at them "It's al_right_, Xavier"

He shook his head "It's is _far _from alright, Princess. First your brother and now you. We cannot allow it"

Finn smiled "You _can _and you will. Please don't make me order you"

He nodded slowly as he opened the cell "Jonas is waiting for you both on the Citadel walls. The army is assembled out the front, the Rukh's are readying behind the Citadel in the forest. _Our _men are in position amidst the army, we will turn when the call is sounded" he looked at her "We will _win _this battle, Princess. Your death will _not _be in vain"

She smiled "I know. Have you got the dagger?" he nodded and passed it to her and she tucked it into the back of her leathers, out of sight. She turned and put her hands behind her back and Xavier bound them.

He took out his dagger and cut them a little "That should give you enough time to free your hands and get to your dagger"

"Thanks"

Xavier turned to Azhi "I'm sorry, Azhi…I need to…"

Azhi lowered his head _I understand. _

Xavier looped a rope around the dragons neck and Wil led Finn from the cells while Xavier led Azhi.

They walked out into the square, the people were gathered, lining the path they would take to the Citadel walls; Finn held her head high, her shoulders back as she walked through her people. She looked at them and smiled at those that smiled at her. She saw the fear in their eyes and the hope that this would all end…that their home would be saved. She also saw a sadness in some of them as they realised that this may be the end of everything.

A woman stepped from the crowd and stood in front of her "Princess" she whispered "We know who our _true _leader is"

Finn smiled "He's on his way. Have faith"

A guard stepped forward and yanked the woman back into the crowd, slapping her for breaking with protocol.

"LEAVE HER BE!" yelled Finn.

The guard stepped forward and slapped her "KNOW YOUR PLACE, TRAITOR!" he yelled.

Finn moved quickly, head-butting the guard and knocking him on his ass "KNOW _YOUR _PLACE, ARSEHOLE!" she yelled as she stepped over him, trying not to smile at the cheers that rang out.

Wil leaned forward "Nice. I've been wanting to do that for a _long _time, Princess" he moved her gently forward.

She climbed the steps, her eyes on Jonas as he watched the goings on below him. She could see the anger, the madness in his eyes and she worked subtly on the binds around her wrists as Wil bought her up to the Citadel walls, Azhi taking his place next to her.

She looked out, Jonas' army was assembled and ready, they were fifteen thousand strong, in full-battle gear, the cavalry at the front of the army, ready for the first attack, the catapults ready at the rear. She looked towards the horizon as the sun started its slow rise. She smiled as the pink and orange hues of her sky started to shimmer into existence.

"You smile?" asked Jonas as he laughed "Make sure you're smiling when your _beloved _watches you die!"

"Dean's left the realm, like he promised me" said Finn, not taking her eyes from the sky.

"Oh, no…I've asked him to join us…his surrender is now part of the deal"

Finn finally turned her eyes to Jonas "He will _not _surrender!"

"Oh he will" and he pointed.

Finn turned and saw a fleet of dragons shoot over the horizon and head towards them, she _knew _it was Dean that was leading them, riding who could only be Fafnir. She dropped her gaze and saw a legion of Ancients led by Jude, gallop towards the Citadel, flying the blue flag of surrender.

"No…" she whispered.

"Oh YES!" Jonas yelled in her face "Did you really think I would hold to our _deal?"_ he laughed "After what you did to my brother? I _swore _you would pay. And once you and the Slayer are dead I will hunt down your spawn and kill him with my bare hands" he laughed.

Finn spat at him and he slapped her, rocking her head sideways and she stumbled into Azhi, Wil pulling her gently back to her feet.

_Stay focussed, Griffin. Do not give him reason to alter his plans._

"General! Ready the execution!" ordered Jonas.

Xavier stepped forward and looped the nooses round Finn's and Azhi's necks and she and the dragon stepped towards the edge of the Citadel walls…

------------------------

Dean and Fafnir raced towards the Citadel, a fleet of thirty dragons riding in formation at his back. Gideon, Gabe, Sam and Seth were in position and he could see Jude riding with the selected Ancients towards the Citadel. He would pull up early, giving enough room for the dragons to take their place in front of Jonas' army.

_They are in position, Slayer._

Dean looked and saw Finn and Azhi on the city's walls, standing next to Jonas and his anger rose as he saw Jonas slap Finn, knocking her sideways. He yelled as he watched the noose placed over her neck and Fafnir increased his speed, the dragons matching it and as they settled in front of the army, Fafnir headed directly to the Citadel.

'NO FURTHER, SLAYER!" yelled Jonas.

Fafnir pulled up, hovering two-hundred feet from the Citadel walls "RELEASE FINN AND THE FLEDGLING!" Dean yelled, his eyes never leaving Finn's.

Jonas laughed nastily "MAKE YOUR SURRENDER AND I WILL RELEASE THEM!"

"DON'T YOU DO IT, DEAN!" yelled Finn, which earned her another slap from Jonas, this one drawing blood.

"TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL _KILL _YOU!" roared Dean.

"SURRENDER!" yelled Jonas "AND YOUR ARMY WILL BE SPARED AS WILL THE DRAGONS!"

"YOU SEE OUR FLAG! OUR SURRENDER IS ON THE TERMS OF FINN'S AND THE FLEDGLINGS RELEASE! YOU AGREED TO IT, JONAS!"

"I'VE CHANGED MY MIND, _SLAYER! _COMPLETE AND UTTER SURRENDER! YOUR DEATH FOR THE LIVES OF YOUR ARMY AND THE DRAGONS!" he laughed "TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!"

"LEAVE IT!" yelled Finn.

Dean looked at Finn and smiled "ACCEPTED!"

"**NO!!" **yelled Finn and she stepped forward and looked into Dean's eyes "_NO,_ DEAN! YOU FIGHT!" she turned to Jonas "FUCK YOU, ARSEHOLE!" and she and Azhi stepped from the Citadel walls.

Dean screamed as Finn stepped off the wall, and he watched in horror as she plummeted, the sounds of Jonas' laughter echoing across the army. He saw Finn's arms get free and throw a dagger, slicing through the rope around Azhi's neck and the fledgling took flight, sailing towards Fafnir, issuing the call to arms as he blocked Dean's view of Finn, saving him from the sight of her death.

_**To be continued…**_


	21. Day of Days

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

"**NOOO!" **yelled Dean as he closed his eyes; he couldn't get to Finn in time, he couldn't save her and he roared in pure rage, a primal yell of loss and fury. He drew his swords as Fafnir raised his head to the heavens and issued his own roar that resounded through the realm, causing the soldiers underneath him to place their hands over their ears.

_The Rukh's_

Dean looked up and saw a dark shadow shoot skywards from the forest behind the Citadel walls, their cries screaming across the landscape as they got into formation, there were thousands of them.

_The battle begins._

Fafnir issued another roar and the dragons that were in front of Jonas' army sent out short bursts of flame, destroying the first eight lines of soldiers in seconds, their bodies reduced to piles of ash; they shot skywards, heading back over Jude's army.

"SURRENDER, SLAYER! YOUR DRAGONS HAVE DESERTED YOU! AND YOUR ARMY IS NO MATCH FOR MINE!" Jonas laughed maniacally "_MY _ARMY, MY _CREATURES_ WILL DESTROY YOU AND THAT ABOMINATION YOU RIDE!"

"Move, Azhi" said Dean to the dragon that was still hovering in front of him "Get someone to …take her down"

Azhi bowed his head _It is done _he moved behind Fafnir and Dean saw the severed rope that swung against the Citadel walls.

Dean raised one of his swords "SURRENDER, JONAS AND I'LL KILL YOU QUICKLY!"

Jonas laughed "SURRENDER TO TWO _DRAGONS_ AND A _MORTAL?"_

"I AM A _TRUE _ANCIENT! AND THAT'S _DRAGON SLAYER_, TO YOU ASSHOLE!" he glared at Jonas "LAST CHANCE, JONAS! SURRENDER!"

Jonas laughed and signalled to a man at his right who raised a trumpet and sounded a call. The Rukh's returned the call and four swooped towards Dean, Fafnir and Azhi. Fafnir raised his head and roared…a roar that was echoed by its brothers and sisters…a roar that _thundered _over the plains.

Jonas watched as a black swarm rose from behind the distant mountains, the dragons had _not _fled, they had regrouped and there was _more _than the thirty that had shown themselves…there had to be over a thousand of them…his information had been incorrect, he'd been told there were no more than fifty dragons left in the realm…he'd been _lied _to. The Elders had _lied _to him!

"YOU KILL MY BELOVED?" yelled Dean.

Jonas laughed "I _FUCKED _YOUR _BELOVED!" _

Dean roared and pointed his sword at Jonas "I'M COMING FOR **YOU!" **

Fafnir turned and headed towards the Rukh's his wings held tight against his body as he shot towards them. His first fire-shot took out two and he turned on his side quickly as the other two Rukh's shot their feathers at him, missing him by inches; he circled behind them, tearing the body of one in two as he bit the head off the other, spitting it out as he raced to take his place at the head of the dragons.

They held their position in the skies, the Rukh's facing them off, the tension between the beasts was palpable…the fury each race held for the other seemed to grow as the seconds ticked over. Dean watched as Jonas' army got into position and he raised his arm "PELUDA!" he yelled and the dragon dipped, swooping down to his right, flying towards the Grachen Outcroppings, he flew behind them as the cavalry charge sounded; Jude dropped the blue flag and the army drew it's swords and raced towards Jonas' army.

The Battle had begun.

-----------------------------

Jonas watched from the Citadel walls as Jude led a legion towards their deaths and he laughed "General…go bring me Jude's head…I want it mounted on my city walls within the hour!"

"Sir!" said Xavier and he and Wil left quickly, racing down the stairs and mounting their horses, galloping out of the Citadel to join _their _men. Xavier turned to Wil "Take the left flank and when you hear Jude's call…" he grinned and Will returned it before they galloped off in different directions.

Jonas turned to his captain "Ready the weapons…take those dragons OUT!" and the guard gave the order. He smiled as he saw his army crash into Jude's, the sounds of swords clanging on the wind was like music to his ears…the realm would now _truly _be his. Gideon and Griffin were dead, the Slayer would be soon too …but not before he killed the Slayer's son in front of him; the Rukh scouts he'd sent out to retrieve the boy would be back shortly. He laughed again, the madness now fully taking hold of him as the plans he'd been making for hundreds of years were _finally _going to come to fruition.

He looked up suddenly when he heard the sound of a battle charge and the thundering of hooves in the distance…he stared as he watched …watched as his mouth drew down into a sneer…he turned to his guard "What _are _those _things?" _he demanded.

"I…aah…I believe they're…hippogryphs…sir" muttered the guard in disbelief.

Jonas stared at the guard before returning his attention to the stampeding creatures, their hooves beating on the sands, echoing through the landscape; their eagle heads letting out a scream that matched their riders. He saw them get to the back of Jude's army…and the ones in the lead opened their wings, sailing over the top of his cavalry…his eyes widened and he shook his head as his eyes locked with those of the one that led them…it couldn't be! But there was no denying it; and when Gideon laughed at him, his hippogryph landing behind his cavalry and attacking them from the rear, his mind started to slowly unravel. He'd _killed _Gideon, had heard his neck snap, had _revelled _in its sound…but there he was…_alive _and leading a legion of …he couldn't even _say _the word.

"More, sir!" pointed the guard.

Jonas turned his attention as another legion stormed in from the left flank and his mind broke down a little more as he saw who led this charge…Gabriel…Gabriel Jacobs who had been dead for over a thousand years. He turned as another legion of hippogryphs led by Seth Carmichael attacked the right flank "SEND IN THE RUKH'S! KILL _EVERYONE!" _Jonas roared "MY ARMY! THEIRS! KILL _EVERYONE!"_

--------------------

Dean watched as Gideon, Gabe and Seth attacked the army in waves, the hippogryphs slicing through the army like a knife through butter. "Is Sam in position?"

_He is waiting for the signal_

"Then lets clear a path for him!" said Dean. He raised his sword and roared "CHARGE!" and the dragons surged forward, roaring as they broke away from the fleet, forming squadrons and taking up their positions for the attack. They swarmed towards the Rukh's, shooting fire and taking out those in front before smashing into the enormous birds and ripping them apart.

Dean was in a fury, he swung his swords with pinpoint accuracy, cutting the heads of Rukh after Rukh; Fafnir, turning and attacking with him, the two of them working perfectly together; the dragon using his jaws, his talons and his tail as deadly weapons. Dean watched as some of the dragons were felled by the feathers launched at them, they pierced through the dragons scales easily, the weight of them throwing the dragons balance off and allowing the Rukh's the time to go in and effect a fatal blow. He felt each dragon death and while it saddened him, it bought with it an insurmountable rage that was echoed by Fafnir.

Fafnir roared as he charged an enormous Rukh, the bird returning the cry as the two flashed towards each other; Fafnir ducked as feather flashed past him, the side of it slicing into Dean's arm…it was like steel and he yelled as another sliced along his leg.

_Slayer…_

"I'M FINE! LET'S GET THIS FUCKER!" yelled Dean and Fafnir turned abruptly, ducking under a Rukh; Dean raised his sword, disembowelling the bird as Fafnir raced after the one that had injured Dean. He shot bursts of flame at it, but it ducked and weaved through the mass of birds and dragons "DOWN, FAFNIR!"

Fafnir dropped, rocketing towards the earth as Dean took out Rukh after Rukh "THERE!" and Fafnir bought his head up and bulleted silently skywards; the Rukh didn't see them coming, Fafnir closed his talons round the birds body and Dean decapitated it as Fafnir tore it in half. Dean turned as he heard the screech of the phoenix and saw Sam rocketing through the skies, his swords drawn as he headed towards the Citadel. Sam turned and grinned at his brother and Dean laughed, Sam was in his element…and having the time of his life. He was joined by five more phoenixes and they screamed as they raced towards the city walls, flying past Jonas….and Dean laughed out loud as Sam gave the man the finger before sailing over the walls and disappearing.

_You brother has the same attitude as you, Slayer. The 'Old Ones' will not know what hit them._

"Take us high!" yelled Dean and Fafnir shot to the heavens as Dean surveyed the battle. The hippogryphs and Jude's army were making short work of Jonas' army and the foot soldiers had arrived from the other camps and had joined the fray. They were still vastly outnumbered "Send Kubera the call!" yelled Dean over the sounds of battle. Dean watched as Kubera reared and Jude made the signal; Dean smiled as he watched as part of the left and right flanks of Jonas' army turned on it's own; Xavier had come through, those that were still loyal to Gideon were now fighting with them.

_Now the final piece of the puzzle, Slayer. _Fafnir dove towards the ground, a squadron of dragons following him as they headed towards the Citadel, moving out and taking out the weapons that were being launched at them and the army beneath them.

"WHERE IS THAT ASSHOLE!" yelled Dean as he scanned the city walls for Jonas.

_He has fled to the Palace._

"TIME WE PAID HIM A VISIT!" yelled Dean and Fafnir roared as he sailed over the Citadel walls, the city lay empty beneath him, the people had scattered and Dean could see them fleeing into the forests that surrounded the city…taking refuge as best they could.

Fafnir landed in front of the palace as Kubera and another hippogryph landed next to him. Dean, Gideon and Gabe jumped down from their rides, their faces filled with fury as they marched towards the Palace.

"Dean…" said Gideon.

"That _asshole _belongs to me!" and he kicked open the doors to the Palace; the foyer was filled with a platoon of Royal Guard "PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS, OR DIE WHERE YOU STAND!" roared Dean.

The guards raised their swords as one stepped forward "WE'LL KILL YOU LIKE WE KILLED YOUR BITCH!"

Dean, Gideon and Gabe yelled with rage as they attacked. The guards didn't stand a chance against the three men's fury; they hacked and sliced into the guards, working in perfect synchronicity as they slaughtered all around them. They left one man standing…his sword shaking with fear as he faced the three blood-soaked men.

"WHERE IS HE!" yelled Gideon. The guard said nothing as the terror took full hold of him "ANSWER ME AND I WON'T KILL YOU!"

The man…opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again…"He's in the …the…Great Hall"

Dean stepped forward and drove his sword through the man's chest and Gideon stepped towards the dying man "Never said anything about _him _not killing you, asshole!"

Dean withdrew the sword slowly, smiling at the man as he died. He turned to Gideon "Where?"

"This way" they turned and saw Sam jogging down a flight of stairs, he and his swords covered in blood.

"You done?" asked Gabe.

"No. The rest are in something called the 'Great Hall'…" he turned to his brother "Dean…" he said sadly.

"Don't Sammy. Not now" his grip tightened on his sword "Let's go" and they followed Gideon down the hallway towards a large set of double doors.

"There are six Elders in there…you _don't _touch them. They're _mine_, you understand?" he said firmly "You _don't _lay a _hand _on them!"

"Got it, Sam" said Gideon.

They turned as they heard footfalls behind them and Seth, Jude and Xavier were running towards them.

"Jude?" asked Gideon.

"The battle's almost over. Most of the army has surrendered and only a small amount of Rukh's have stayed…the rest took off a few minutes ago. Jonas in there?"

"NO-ONE touches Jonas…_I'm _killing that prick! Any of you try it and I'll kill you myself" he said angrily. He turned towards the door and kicked it open, the doors flying backwards as the men marched into the room.

They turned towards the front of the hall and Jonas laughed.

"DADDY!" Caleb yelled.

Jonas had the boy by his throat, a dagger held against it as Caleb tried not to cry. The Elders were standing behind Jonas, smug smiles on their faces as two Rukh's stood either side of them.

"Well, well, well…looks like things didn't quite turn out the way you planned, _Slayer" _he looked at Xavier "Well what a surprise, _General_. You never _did _know where your loyalties lay"

"They lie with the _true _Supreme Royal!" said Xavier.

"Let my son go!" yelled Dean.

Jonas laughed "I don't think so" he looked at Gideon, Sam and Gabe "Unlike _them, _your _spawn _will NOT rise from the dead!"

"Daddeee…" pleaded Caleb.

"It's alright, Caleb. No-one's going to hurt you, I promise. Just stay still" said Dean as he tried to control his rage.

Jonas stroked Caleb's hair gently "That's right, I'm not going to hurt you _Caleb_…I'm going to _kill_ you like I killed your whore of a mother" he whispered into the boy's ear. Caleb's eyes widened "That's right…pushed her off the city walls…"

"Don't you listen to him, Caleb!" said Sam.

Caleb started to cry "I want my Mammaaaaa!" he wailed.

Jonas laughed "Oh, you'll be seeing your _Mamma _real soon. That's a promise!"

"My life for my sons" said Dean and he put his swords down and stepped towards Jonas "Let him go…please" he turned as Gideon, Gabe, Jude, Sam, Seth and Xavier put their swords down "Let him go"

They turned their heads as another platoon of guards stormed into the Great Hall, taking up position behind them and locking the doors.

Jonas laughed "Well this has worked out perfectly. Griffin is dead…now I get to kill the rest of the so-called _royal family_, the traitors and the _Slayer _and his brother…again" he pushed to dagger against Caleb's throat "But not before you watch your _son _die!"

"NO!" Dean yelled and he ran towards Caleb as his son screamed for him. He heard the clashing of swords at his back as the others picked up their swords and turned to fight but it was all drowned out as one of the floor-to-ceiling windows of the Great Hall exploded, showering everyone with glass and a rage-filled scream reverberated around the room.

_**To be concluded…**_


	22. Avenged

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

(A/N: Sorry, folks. The finale has turned into a two-parter...so if you'll bear with me, here's part one...part two should be up by the end of the week. Enjoy!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

Time seemed to stand still as everyone in the Great Hall turned as if in slow-motion and stared at the creature that had burst through the window. It raised its head and roared, shattering the remaining windows of the room.

Jonas stared at the beast, his mouth dropping open as he tried to figure out exactly what it was. It had the head and neck of a dragon, the fore-quarters of an eagle; hind-quarters of a lion and as it snapped its wings wide, issuing another roar as its scaly tail swished behind it, its eyes focussed on him and Jonas felt the first true stirrings of fear course through him.

He yelled as he felt teeth sink deep into his wrist and Caleb ducked under his arm and ran towards his father.

"DADDEEE!" he yelled as he raced towards his father.

Dean ran faster than he'd ever run before and he yelled as he saw Jonas throw his dagger at Caleb's back. He grabbed his son and turned, the dagger taking him high in the shoulder. He ran behind the beast who'd crashed through the windows, putting Caleb on the ground in front of him. "Caleb" he pushed him away gently "Are you alright?" he lifted his chin and saw the small cut to his neck and his stomach churned with rage. He turned, Jonas and the Rukh's were gone but the Elders were smiling nastily at him. "SAM!" He turned to his brother as the creature roared again.

"DUCK!" yelled Caleb; and Sam, Gideon, Gabe, Seth and Jude dropped instinctively as the beast shot a long burst of flame at the remaining guards, turning them instantly to ash.

"SAM!" yelled Dean again.

Sam rose slowly and turned, walking purposefully towards the Elders, a nasty smile spread across his features. He got to Dean and turned to his brother "Watch me kick some old ass, dude" he grinned "oh, and take cover" he turned to the Elders as Dean pushed Caleb against the wall, shielding him with his body.

"Hi, Iksar" said Caleb as he patted the animal. He turned as Gideon, Gabe, Seth and Jude ran up to them "Uncle Gideon, you have to go back…there are more soldiers coming…Jonas hide some…they 'tack again"

"Shit" he grinned at his nephew and kissed his forehead "You stay with your Dad" he smiled and ruffled his hair, looked at Gabe, Seth and Jude "Come on" he jumped through the shattered window; Jude and Seth following him.

Gabe smiled at Caleb "Like your animal, Caleb"

"He cool" said Caleb, patting the beasts hind-quarters.

Gabe turned to Dean "Don't move" and he pulled the dagger from Dean's shoulder blade. He inspected the wound "Not too bad, it'll need stitches when we're done kicking ass" he kissed Caleb's head and jumped through the window, following his brother, Jude and Seth back to battle.

Dean held tight to Caleb "SAM!" Sam turned to him "Love to stay and watch you do your freaky shit to these assholes, but I have unfinished business with Jonas!"

Sam nodded "You go _kill _that prick, Dean"

Dean nodded "Stay safe"

Sam grinned at Dean "Dude…it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel. Go"

Dean nodded, lifting Caleb onto Iksar and jumping up behind him. He put one arm around his son, the other under the beasts scales "Iksar, you _find_ that asshole" and the beast roared as it turned, jumping back through the window and shooting into the sky.

Sam stood in front of the Elders, grinning and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet "Soooo, you want to steal the Phoenixes magic and then fuck the dragons over with it?" he shook his head as he re-sheathed his swords "_Not _a wise move, dickheads"

"How _DARE_…" started one of the Elders.

"Ah, ah, ah…I _haven't _finished" said Sam as he shook a finger at them "You see, the Phoenixes aren't at _all _happy with you and …"

One of the Elders raised his hand and a bright light shot out of it and headed straight towards Sam. Sam laughed as the light moved harmlessly through him, taking out most of the back wall as it struck. "Ooops" he glared at the Elder "Missed"

The Elders tried again and again but everything they threw at Sam either passed through him or bounced off him. And Sam watched, grinning, as the smiles fell from the Elders' faces, the smug looks now replaced by ones of fear.

Sam grinned again and one of the Elders roared in rage, raising both hands and yelling in the Ancient language as a large ball of blue light cracked into existence between his palms. He yelled again as he threw the blue orb at Sam. Sam laughed, raised his right hand, stopping the ball mid-flight and sending it back to its maker where it engulfed the Elder; the man seeming to melt like a wax dummy, pooling onto the floor with a scream.

Sam turned his eyes back to the remaining Elders "Next!"

Two Elders raised their hands, whispering quietly and Sam smiled as a mass of red-light shimmered to life and flashed towards him. Sam stepped towards it; stepped _into _the light and the Elders laughed as Sam was engulfed in flame…their laughter soon dying on their lips as Sam stepped out of the flames, unharmed.

"I'M THE _PHOENIX_, ASSHOLES! " he laughed "AND YOU SHOOT _FIRE _AT ME? IDIOTS!" he raised his hands and flames shot from them, devouring the two Elders, their agonising screams echoing loudly round the Great Hall.

Sam drew his swords as Ankou sailed into the Great Hall, taking his position behind Sam "Only those that bear the mark of the Phoenix have the right to use their magic! You stole it from them and the punishment for that is death!" he grinned "A _painful _death"

The Elders turned to run but Sam launched himself at them; decapitating two before they'd taken a step. He turned and put the tip of his sword to the last remaining Elders throat "It was _you_, that stole the magic from the Phoenixes, Malachai"

Malachai fell to his knees "Please…please…" begged the man "I'll do whatever you want…please…just don't kill me! I didn't know Jonas was going to use it to…"

"DON'T LIE!" roared Sam "IT WAS _YOU _THAT STOLE IT! IT WAS _YOU _THAT BOUGHT IT TO JONAS AND IT WAS _YOU _THAT TOLD HIM HOW TO USE IT! SO FUCK _YOU _, ASSHOLE!"

Sam raised his sword and spoke in the old language of the Phoenix; his sword bursting into flame and raised it, driving it through Malachai's chest. The man screamed as the flames raced through his body, buring him from the inside out and bringing with it an agonising torture as his internal organs began to boil in his blood. Malachai put his hands to his face as he eyes burst free of their sockets; and as his brain exploded inside his skull, he let out one last ear-piercing scream and fell to the floor, sliding slowly off Sam's sword.

Sam turned to Ankou and grinned "Ouch"

-----------------------

Dean and Caleb sailed out of the city, rocketing over the Citadel walls; the beasts wings beating a steady tattoo as it rose quickly on the winds. Dean looked down and saw the battle beginning again; Gideon, Gabe, Jude and Seth on the backs of Hippogryphs and attacking with renewed fury against the newly arrived legion. He smiled as he watched Ancients swarm from the surrounding forests, picking up swords from the ground and joining in the battle. The people were fighting back, taking up arms against their oppressors; fighting for their home and battling with the same fury as the Rebel Army.

He looked into Caleb's face as the boy turned to him, his eyes pooling with tears "I want my Mamma"

Dean's heart broke as he looked into his son's distraught face "I want your Mamma too, Caleb" and he tightened his arm around him "But we'll _get _Jonas and make him _pay. _I _promise _you" Caleb nodded "Can you talk to Iksar?"

Caleb nodded again "Iksar! Which way they go?" he yelled over the rushing wind.

_They are fleeing to the Bad Lands_

"Follow them! Fast! _Real _fast!" yelled Caleb. He turned to Dean as Iksar sped through the skies "He going to the Bad Lands!"

Dean nodded; he didn't know exactly what the Bad Lands were, but he remembered them from the maps of Larten Vola he'd studied; they were on the far side of the realm and there wasn't much information on the maps about them. It was just marked as open space behind some mountain ranges. He looked over as Fafnir and Peldua flew up either side of Iksar; Kubera and another hippogryph on either side of the dragons.

"Fafnir! They're heading for the Bad Lands!" yelled Dean "Tell me about them!"

_They are exactly that. It is ruled solely by nature, by the land itself. The danger lies not from the few creatures that walk the earth there, but from the natural elements themselves. _

"You mean the trees and shit?" he asked.

_Yes, the trees…and …shit …_ replied Fafnir _They are neither bad nor good, they just **are. **_

"Awesome" dead-panned Dean.

_Little Slayer…_

Caleb turned to Fafnir "Yes, Fafnir?"

_You understand your role in this?_

He nodded "I unnerstand. That bad man……my Mamma……he _pay!"_

"Fafnir…" started Dean.

_The Little Slayer is more capable than you realise, Slayer. He has his guardian with him, as you have yours._

"Guardians?" Dean laughed hollowly "And where the hell were Finn's guardians, huh? You _promised _me!" he yelled.

_Slayer, we near the Bad Lands. _

Dean turned and saw a mountain range that stretched along the realm as far as the eye could see and rose almost a thousand feet from the ground. As they neared the mountains, he could see the dark, almost sheer cliff faces; the sharp edges of outcroppings and brown water that ran down them making any attempt to scale the mountain treacherously impossible. The only way into the 'Bad Lands' was on the air; Dean drew his sword and tightened his grip on Caleb "No matter _what _happens, Caleb; you _stay _with me. You understand?"

Caleb nodded "Yes, Daddy"

"I _mean _it"

"I know. I stay with you. You 'tect me"

Dean smiled "Always, little guy"

Iksar sailed over the mountain range and Dean was awestruck by what lay below him. He had expected the place to be a desolate landscape; it wasn't. It was _filled _with forests, lakes, open fields, rivers, hills, waterfalls…every type of eco-system you could possibly imagine. The only difference between here and the rest of the realm was that this place lacked colour. Everything here was in different shades of black and grey. It was like they'd flown into an old black & white film and any chance of a surprise attack on Jonas was ruined as the bright colours of Iksar, the dragons and the hippogryphs were like neon lights announcing their arrival. They had to get to ground quickly.

"There!" Caleb pointed to a clearing beside a small woodland area that led into open fields on either side with a small grey river running either side of it. Iskar landed first, pulling his wings against his body as Fafnir and Peluda settled next to them, Kubera and the other hippogryph landing gently behind them.

"Where is he, Caleb?" asked Dean quietly.

Caleb cocked his head "We go this way" he pointed and Dean slid from Iksar, Caleb jumping down after him. "They stay here…just you and me go, Daddy"

"You sure?" and Caleb nodded "Okay, Fafnir, I'll be in contact, if I need…"

_We will be there, Slayer. Beware your surroundings, things are never quite what they seem in this part of the realm. Trust your instincts, you will need them._

Dean nodded "We'll be back as soon as we can"

_We will wait._

Dean took Caleb's hand and the two walked down a small embankment, crossing the river and heading into a small field and towards a large forest that seemed to run the length of the Bad Lands. Dean felt the apprehension settle in the pit of his stomach as he headed towards the forest; but _nothing _was going to stop him from killing Jonas. He would _have _his revenge; he would show Jonas that _no ­_one messed with his family and got away with it.

They'd been walking quietly for about ten minutes when Caleb turned to his father "I don't like that place" he pointed to the forest.

"Yeah, I hear ya, Caleb. It's not like Loch Forest is it?" the colour, or lack thereof, was the same as Loch Forest but it seemed to lack the vibrancy of the place. _This _forest was...wrong.

Caleb shook his head "We have to be very careful. Jonas in there…but he…he gone crazy now…_more _crazy. The trees like that"

Dean reached into his boot and took out his dagger, passing it to Caleb "Do you know how to use this?"

Caleb nodded "Mamma teach me" he brushed at his tears "I be brave, Daddy. Don't worry" he took the dagger; the blade was huge in his tiny hand but he held it firmly and correctly.

"I'm not worried, Caleb, You're the bravest kid I know" he ruffled the boys hair and smiled "But you're a Winchester, it's in your blood"

Caleb nodded "I a Winchester" he looked at Dean "We kick ass"

"That's right. Now lets go do just that" he took his son's hand and they walked towards the forest, their steps purposeful as their boots crunched on the grey grass at the feet; determination etched on their faces as they strode towards the dark forest.

As they reached the edge of the trees, Dean crouched in front of his son "You do _exactly _as I say, Caleb. Don't argue with me. If I tell you to run, you _run _and call for Iksar and Fafnir" Caleb nodded "If we're attacked you _stay _at my back until I tell you to run" Caleb nodded again "We work together and we'll get through this, okay?"

"Okay. But you listen to me too, Daddy. I know stuff" said Caleb seriously.

Dean smiled "Deal" and he put his hand out.

Caleb shook it "Deal"

"Alright, lets go kick Jonas' ass"

He took Caleb's hand and they stepped through the tree-line; Dean stopped and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Little light filtered through the black leaves of the forest and everywhere he looked were shadows; places where anything and everything could be hiding. The one thing in their favour was that the place was _quiet_. Any sound, any movement would be like a gunshot in the stillness. Caleb pulled on his hand and pointed to a trail off to their right, Dean nodded and moved quietly through the trees, his eyes moving constantly, his mind alert, his hearing in overdrive as he moved forward.

He stopped and pulled Caleb into a crouch when he heard a movement off to his left; pulling the boy between his legs as he scanned the area; his grip on his sword tightening as he head a muffled whisper. Dean reached into his boot and took out his other dagger, readying it for a throw and as the bush broke apart with a roar, he threw; his dagger taking the large beast in the throat, dropping it "Stay at my back" he said to Caleb as he ran over, driving his sword through the animals heart. He removed the sword and put the dagger back in his boot as he looked at the animal, it was …

"He used be man…but this place get to him" whispered Caleb.

"But…the …fur?" said Dean quietly.

"He change" said Caleb "We go now"

Dean nodded and took Caleb's hand again. They moved deeper into the forest and the temperature started to drop as did the light. Caleb directed them down different trails, then stopped and put a hand to a large, gnarled tree. He nodded and turned to Dean "We go that way, the tree say not far now"

"Caleb, you said you didn't like this place…how can you …"

"I _don't _like this place but not all the trees are wrong. I know which ones okay. This one okay. He old, I trust him. _You _trust him too"

Dean smiled "Okay. Come on then" he took the boys hand and they moved cautiously forward. The trees started to thin out and Dean kept Caleb at his back as he moved around trees and large groupings of bushes and towards what looked like a small clearing. He hunkered down behind a tree and chanced a quick look around it and into the clearing. He could see Jonas pacing the around a small fire in the middle of the clearing, muttering to himself as a Rukh shuffled nervously from foot to foot. He watched as one of the oldest men Dean had ever seen came out of a cave entrance just off the clearing and sat on a large rock.

"Jonas, settle yourself son"

"They're still _alive, _Father! All of them! "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE RULER OF THE REALM!" yelled Jonas.

"Do NOT raise your voice to me!" said the man.

"You _promised _me, Father. You _said _you would help me bring them to their knees! That they would _pay _for killing Silas! You remember him don't you _Dad! _Your eldest son! My _brother!"_

The man rose quickly, the sound of the slap echoing through the forest "I remember my _son_. _He _was the one that was supposed to rule the realm! Why do you think I had him go with Elijah Griffiths? To make sure that half-breed was killed! Elijah had no _right _marrying into the royal family! Silas was destined for that!"

"And that _bitch _killed him! How could you have…" he was stopped by another slap.

"All is not lost, boy. I have …" he stopped and turned towards where Dean and Caleb were crouched and his eyes bore into the forest "Someone is here"

Dean gave Caleb a wait gesture and stood, stepping into the clearing, his sword drawn "Surprise" he said with a grin.

"_Slayer…" _sneered Jonas as the Rukh raised it's head and shrieked. Dean moved quickly, throwing the dagger with pinpoint accuracy, the blade going through the birds neck. It tried to shriek again, but the blood poured out of its throat and it fell heavily to the ground; jerking spasmodically as it died.

"Looks like you lost your ride, Jonas" said Dean "Doesn't matter though; dead men _don't_ ride"

Jonas roared and drew his sword "You think you can kill me, _Slayer?" _

"I don't think it. I _know _it" said Dean evenly "And when I'm finished with you, I'm gonna take out your Dad too" he turned his eyes to the old man "You set up Eli? You'll get yours too, asshole"

The old man laughed "You have _no _idea who I am, do you?"

"Don't give a fuck. You all die the same" he raised his sword and looked at Jonas "Come on, pussy"

The man sneered at Dean "My name is Abiel Kilpatrick. I am…"

"Like I said, don't give a fuck. Now move your Ancient ass out of the way while I kill your son" he grinned "Please"

Jonas yelled, pushing his father out of the way as he launched himself at Dean, bringing his sword down with as much strength as he could muster. Dean blocked the strike easily, the sound of the clashing swords screaming through the forest; waking it. Dean pushed Jonas back, ducking another strike as he sliced Jonas' leg, drawing his other swords and hacking into the man's side.

Jonas screamed in pain and rage as his blood started to flow; he hacked at Dean in a fury; but Dean blocked every strike easily. He was as pissed as Jonas was but he channelled his anger; using it to exact perfect strikes against Jonas. He was a picture of studied calm and determination; his feet perfectly placed to ensure each blow was delivered with the utmost power and accuracy. Jonas was being bled; Dean would make him suffer for what he'd done to Finn and it was the thought of her that drove him forward, issuing a low yell as he blocked a strike, rolling and coming up behind Jonas and slicing him from hip to shoulder, bringing the man to his knees. He walked around to face him, the blood pooling around Jonas.

He put one sword to Jonas' throat the other over his heart "You look into my eyes when I kill you, asshole!"

"You might want to rethink that Slayer" said Abiel.

Dean glanced and saw Abiel standing behind Caleb, his fingers splayed over the boys head, Caleb wincing "Let him go" said Dean angrily.

"Let _my _son, go" said Abiel.

"Kill him, Daddy!" yelled Caleb before crying out as a light seemed to come from Abiel's fingers and go into Caleb's head.

"CALEB!" yelled Dean.

"KILL HIM, DADDY! FOR MAMMA!" yelled Caleb again.

Dean yelled and looked down into the grinning face of Jonas, then looked at the sword that was now piercing his stomach.

"Hurt much?" asked Jonas with a smile.

Dean grinned "Not as much as this" and he drove his swords through Jonas' neck and heart, he lowered his face to Jonas' "For Finn" and he twisted the swords before removing them, pushing Jonas to the ground with his boot. He let out a low grunt as Jonas' sword was ripped from his stomach. He turned to Abiel "You let my son, go and I'll kill you quickly"

Abiel was staring at the body of his son, he slowly raised his eyes to Dean's, the dark brown of them changing to a bright red "You kill _my_ son, I kill yours"

Caleb closed his eyes and yelled as Dean did. He thew his sword at Abiel but the man held up a hand and the sword fell harmlessly to the ground.

"CALEB!" yelled Dean as he stumbled towards his son.

"STAY BACK, DADDY!" Caleb yelled.

Dean watched as the forest seemed to come to life around them, the trees groaning, as they fought free of the earth. Caleb screamed again and Dean moved forward, screaming his son's name ...and as a branch whipped down, smashing into his skull, the last thing he heard was his son screaming for him.

_**To be concluded…**_


	23. The Price of Victory

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three.**

Caleb screamed as one of the _bad trees_ knocked his father out. He squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating intensely ...and he heard the old whispers of the forest sound way back in his mind, listening to him. He urged them forward, willing them to life and he heard their low groans as they tore free from their moorings; the ground rumbling under his small feet as they advanced.

He screamed again as he felt Abiel's fingers dig into his head; the long, dirty, talon-like fingernails breaking the skin and trying to pierce through his skull. He felt the blood from the wounds slide slowly through his hair, trickling past his ears and down his neck. He screamed again as a white-hot pain ripped through his mind, firing destructive shots into it; the ricochets of those shots echoing loudly in his ears; the only thing louder was the malevolent chuckle of the shooter.

"Watch!" he heard the man yell in his ear and Caleb forced his eyes open and screamed again.

He watched as a large, black tree raised one of it's thick, misshapen branches and speared it towards Dean ...but just before it would have gone through his fathers chest, a branch from another tree snaked out, grabbing Dean by the ankle and pulling him out of the way; the spearing branch only managing to cut Dean along his cheek.

"NO!" yelled Abiel.

"DAADEE!" yelled Caleb "WAKE UP, DADDY! _PLEEEASE!"_

Abiel looked around frantically; someone else was here…someone of great power, one who held powerful magic. He knew of no other that could control the elements like he could. He tightened his grip on the boy and watched as another tree ripped apart the one he was controlling; the sharp crack of it splitting in half, echoing like a thunderclap round the small clearing.

Caleb closed his eyes again, concentration etched on his small features as he tried to call on Iskar, but something was blocking him. It had to be the bad-man that was trying to kill him and his father. He raised his foot and slammed his boot-heel down on the man's toes, smiling as he heard the man cry out in pain. He didn't just need magic to hurt the man, his Mamma said it didn't matter how powerful someone's mojo was, they still bled like everyone else. He stomped on Abiel's other foot and was turned round roughly, the smack to his face knocking him to the ground, making his head swim.

He turned and started to scramble towards his father; he could see the bloodied path from where he'd been dragged to safety, his blood now pooling underneath him. He was grabbed round the waist and yanked back, the trees branches digging painfully into his skin, his fingers lightly brushing his fathers as he was pulled roughly away "NOOOOO! DAADDEEE!"

Caleb was turned round and held in place by the tree as Abiel walked over to him, his eyes burning brightly in his face as he put it inches from Caleb's.

"You want your _Daddy?" _he asked nastily.

"YOU LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" he yelled as he struggled against the branches that held him.

Abiel slapped him "Watch" he turned and raised a hand and the sky started to darken, the clouds rumbling ominously overhead. Abiel smiled as he pointed a finger to the heavens then dropped it down quickly, aiming at Dean.

Caleb scrunched up his eyes and screamed as a bolt of lightening forked out of the sky, skewering towards his father.

Abiel started to laugh in anticipation of the strike, wanting to smell the burning flesh of the man. His laughter stopped and he roared in rage as the tree that had previously saved the Slayer bent over the prone man, taking the strike and splitting it in two; each part falling harmlessly either side of the Slayer.

Abiel turned in circles, scanning the forest, trying to find the source of the power; there was a magician here, in _his _lands…and he would _not _allow it.

He turned when he heard low moans coming from behind him. The Slayer was stirring. He grinned; time to have some fun. He knew the man was weak from blood loss and he would _pay _for killing Jonas. He watched as the man dragged himself to his knees, shaking his head as he tried to clear the last vestiges of unconsciousness from it. His head jerked up and he roared as he saw his son held spread-eagled by the tree.

"CALEB!" he reached quickly into his boot, but his daggers were gone. He'd given one to Caleb and the other was still lodged in the Rukh's neck. He pushed himself up and stepped over the fallen tree, one hand held tight to the wound in his belly "You LET my son go!" he yelled at Abiel.

Abiel laughed "Oh, I don't think so _Slayer_. I'm just trying to decide which will be more fun…you watching him die, or him watching you" he put a hand to his chin "Hmmm…I think…"

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Dean, his eyes widening as he focussed on something behind Abiel.

The man turned instinctively and Dean threw himself towards the Rukh, grabbing the dagger and throwing it in one fluid movement.

Abiel turned, realising too late that he'd been tricked and he screamed as the dagger took him under his arm, sinking deep into his ribcage.

Dean ran towards Caleb, picking up one of his swords as he raced forward. He raised his sword to strike at Abiel but was slammed back by the branch of a tree and flying across the clearing, smashing into the trunk of another.

"DADDY!" yelled Caleb as he struggled against the branches of his captor.

"Now you can watch _your _son die!" Abiel yelled to Dean; he turned to the boy and splayed his fingers.

Dean screamed as he saw the tree start to pull on Caleb's limbs, stretching them…it was going to rip his son apart in front of his eyes "CALEB!" he struggled to his feet but was hit again and knocked to the ground.

Caleb screamed as he felt his muscles straining under the steady pull of the branches; he closed his eyes and concentrated harder than he'd done in his whole life and he yelled as he felt his right shoulder pop from its socket…but he'd made the connection.

Abiel laughed as he watched the Slayer struggle against the tree that held him down, forcing him to watch the slow death of his son. He turned his attention back to the boy and his laughter died on his lips as he watched two giant trees, trees with whom he had _never_ been able to make a connection. The first trees of the forest. He stared in awe as the large, black oaks bore down on the boy, ripping the branches that held him, freeing him; and as he fell to the ground, he was caught in the branches of one of the trees and set gently on the ground. Abiel stared as he realised it was the _boy _that was controlling the trees. The _boy_.

"RUN CALEB!" yelled Dean.

"DADDY!"

_"RUN!"_ screamed Dean and Caleb stared at his father before turning and taking off into the forest.

Abiel turned to Dean and smiled "Thank you, Slayer"

_"FUCK_ YOU, ASSHOLE!"

Abiel laughed as he walked over to Dean, crouching in front of him "Before I kill you, I'll let you in on a secret. That forest you just sent your son into? Belongs to _me_. Your son, won't get far…"

"My son will _kick _your ass!" said Dean.

Abiel laughed again "A child? I hardly think so…but I see his power, and in one as young as him..." he shook his head then leaned in close "You took my son from _me_, now I will take yours. He will become _my _son and I will train him, educate him in the dark arts and he will _destroy _this realm and all those in it. It will be _your _blood that brings about the end of the Ancients" he laughed "So instead of being destined to _save _the realm…you've _destroyed _it!"

"I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND _KILL _YOU IF YOU TOUCH MY SON!" yelled Dean.

Abiel laughed again "Can't really do that from the depths, can you?" and he stood, heading quickly towards the trail Caleb had taken. He turned as he reached the edge of the forest and put out a hand, waving it over the earth as he whispered quietly. He smiled at Dean _"Die_ knowing I will _corrupt _your son!" he laughed as he turned and fled into the forest.

Dean struggled against the tree but he was held fast to the ground…the ground that was now starting to rumble underneath him. He fought harder, the branches scratching painfully into his skin and causing the wound to his stomach to bleed more freely. He stopped as the earth started to shake violently ...and he was so surprised when the branches released him that he didn't move for a few moments; then his mind kicked into action and he pushed himself up, walking unsteadily across the earth, grabbing his swords as he started to follow Caleb and Abiel. He was thrown to the left, only just regaining his balance before he'd have been pitched head-first into the fire.

The ground was moving erratically, making his progress across the clearing slow but he would _not _let anyone take his son from him. He'd lost Finn, he would _not _lose their son; lose his last link to her. He stopped as he saw the earth start to crack, to pull open and he re-sheathed his swords as the jagged line zig-zagged towards him, splitting wide and he threw himself to his right, grabbing at the earths crust as the ground opened beneath him.

He dug his fingers into the soil, grappling for purchase, his boots kicking at the sides of the fissure trying to find something to push against, but it crumbled against his boots. His fingers started to slip and he pushed them deeper into the earth but the soil was his enemy, it slipped under his grip and he slid slowly back as his weight worked against him. He grabbed at a small bush but it tore free under his grip and as he slipped over the edge he yelled his son's name, his fingers grabbing desperately at the edge before he slipped into the abyss…

--------------------------------

Caleb ran, ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He ducked around trees, large and small; jumped over blackened, fallen logs, dodging branches that snaked out to grab him, scratching at his face and arms as he ran by. His right arm hung limply at his side and his little lungs burned as his heart pounded in his chest; he _wanted _to go back, back to his father but he'd promised him he would do as he was told and his father had said run…so he ran.

He tripped over the root of a large tree, his shoulder smacking painfully on the ground and he screamed as a blazingly sharp pain ripped through him. He cried out again as he got quickly to his feet and as he jumped over a fallen log he was grabbed from behind and pulled hard against the trunk of a tree. He yelled in frustration, looking up as he heard the sound of laughter.

"Did you really think you could get away from me, _Caleb?"_ said Abiel, his red eyes like beacons in the dark forest "You may have the ability to control the forest but it is an _unharnessed _power" he smiled "But I will teach you _how _to harness it" he stopped in front of the boy and stroked his cheek gently "You and I…oh, we will be a force to be reckoned with…._son"_

"I NOT YOUR SON! I _HAVE _A DADDY! AND HE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" yelled Caleb.

Abiel laughed "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Caleb" he cocked his head "Well I'm not really…but your _Daddy _is dead, boy"

He laughed as Caleb shook his head "NO!"

"YES!" Abiel shook his head "Tsk, tsk, tsk…no mother and now no father…what _will _happen to you?" he grinned "Welcome to the family!"

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Caleb, using the words he'd heard his father use on the man.

Abiel slapped him "Now, now…language. No son of mine speaks to his father that way"

"YOU NOT MY DADDY! YOU _NEVER _BE MY DADDY!" he closed his eyes but Abiel put his hand on the boys head and put him into a deep sleep before he could reach out to the elements.

"Can't have you doing that my boy, not until you _truly _belong to me" he took the boys limp body from the tree, closed his eyes and vanished.

--------------------------

Dean screamed as his fingers slipped from the earth, the scream careening around the abyss as he fell. He yelled again as he was jerked to a stop, his shoulder pulling painfully in its socket. He turned his eyes from the canyon below him and looked up into the vivid green eyes of his saviour.

"I can't hold on much longer, Dean. You want to give me your hand?"

"Finn" he grinned, the smile splitting his face. He swung his other hand up, grabbing her above the wrist as she pulled him towards the surface. She reached down, grabbing him under the shoulder, pulling him up and when his feet gained purchase he threw himself out of the deep gorge and pulled her to him, holding her tight, his face buried in her neck as he breathed in everything about her. He raised his head and looked into her eyes "It's really you?" he asked, pushing her back gently, his hand going to her face.

She smiled "It's really me"

"Finn" he pulled her lips to his, kissing her deeply as he held her against him "I thought I'd lost you"

She shook her head "Can't get rid of me that easy, Dean"

He smiled, lifted her chin and saw the deep red and black bruise that ran around her neck "Jesus…"

"Raja got to me just in time. I don't really remember much…just...falling...the...rope and then I woke up" she kissed him "We won, Dean. We beat that arsehole" and she motioned towards Jonas' body.

"Jesus! Caleb!" he shot to his feet.

"Caleb's with the dragons. That's the deal…" she stopped when she saw Dean shaking his head "What do you mean NO!?" she asked.

"Jonas got him, well the Rukh's took him from Fafnir's cave. We came here to kill him..."

"You bought Caleb _here?"_ she asked "Why? He..." she shook her head "Where is he? Caleb! CALEB!"

Dean took a step and stumbled and Finn caught him, finally noticing the wound to his belly "Jesus…Dean…" she put her hand to the injury.

"No, come on" he started to walk towards the forest, Finn coming up next to him and putting her arm around him, supporting him as they went in search of their son.

"Jonas' father…" he started.

"Jonas' father?" she shook her head "No, Abiel's been dead for over five thousand years, Dean"

"Well I'm telling you it's him. We _have _to find him…he said he's gonna corrupt Caleb, turn him against us…against everyone" he looked at her "He hurt him" he said softly "I'm sorry"

She stopped and turned his face to hers "You love Caleb" he nodded "You wouldn't let anyone hurt him"

"But I did. I said I'd protect him..."

"And so did I. Now come on .." she said as they stepped into the forest "_No _one touches our son"

---------------------

They'd been searching the forest for hours, silently at first then calling out Caleb's now...louder and louder. Each hour that passed bringing with it a new desperation, a fear that they had truly lost their son and as Dean finally fell, his body giving out and smashing into the ground with a sickening thud, Finn knew that they _wouldn't _find Caleb. He'd gone. Her son was gone. She pulled Dean's head into her lap and cried as he tried to comfort her.

It was _his _fault. He'd promised Caleb he'd protect him, would always protect him and he'd let him down. His son was gone; and as Finn cried against him, he put his arms around her, his tears mixing with hers.

They had saved the realm but it had cost them everything.

_**The End.**_


	24. Epilogue

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Return of the Dragon Slayer.**

**Epilogue.**

_Six months later..._

Caleb lay on the small bed, the dusty sheets making him sneeze again and again. The silent tears he cried leaving clean trails down his cheeks. He wanted his Mamma and his Daddy. But they were both dead...and he was alone. He turned his face to the musky pillow and sobbed, his thumb moving automatically to his mouth and he cried until sleep claimed him.

He woke when the moons were high in the night sky and he stood on the bed, his hands curling around the bars of the small window as he looked out at the bright red moons, their swirling surface mirroring the swirling chaos in his mind.

He sent out a call…a call he hoped someone would hear. A call for help. A call he'd been sending out night after night since he'd been taken. A call that no one answered.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the image of his mother and father popped into his head. He _would _not cry, he _would _not cry he said again and again, the silent mantra doing nothing to stop the tears that snaked down his cheeks; and he finally cried the words he hadn't been able to since his capture... _Mammaaa….Daaaddee… _

----------------------------

Finn was tossing and turning in her sleep again; making the groans she always did when she had this dream…no _nightmare_, thought Dean. He had to wake her before the groans turned into a scream, the scream into the heart-breaking sobs they always did. The sobs that were full of despair, the sobs that tore at his heart and filled him with a guilt she would never lay at his feet.

He brushed gently at her forehead, whispering her name and he stopped and frowned as her eyes snapped open and they looked at each other, both of them knowing they'd heard the same thing.

They'd heard their son.


End file.
